We're all just bullets i mean this
by xxxMCRemoxxx
Summary: when Helena finds the true meaning behind her name her world is changed forever. My Chemical Romance turns into avenged sevenfold fanfic. I own nothing but the songs i write. and the original characters.
1. My FATHER?

Where the hell was my charcoal pencil it was the only one I fucking have! My name by birth is Helena but I call myself either Ghost or Ulentra but either way I cry when I hear Helena. Why you my ask. Well there is a simple explantation for that see I love My Chemical Romance and the lead singer,Gerard Way, and the bass player, Mikey Way, had a grandmother that died and they made a song for her and every time I think about it I think about the fact that I will never see the people that save my life every day. With out them my cutting would get worse and worse and eventually I would hit just the right vein and die every time I go to cut. Well now the rest of the story is that I am a foster child and the last parents I had died in a car accident before they were going to give me back and the rest before them thought I was too truth thought I was and now I am being picked up by my"real dad" and honestly I hated him even though I technically didn't know him. All I knew was that I have been in here for almost 12 years or since I was 2. He just suddently wanted to see me and I really didn't want to see him. Unless he was a rock star with issues I knew I hated him and I would never love him. Finally my charcoal pencil I was now officially packed and ready for him to come get me. I walked into the room that the kids wait in and turned on my ipod. I skipped over Helena like I usually did and made sure my wrists were covered and I started mouthing the words to Demolition Lovers at the end I whispered forever at the same time the guy walked in.

"Helena I wou-"

"Don't call me that my name is Ulentra" I had started to cry as I got off so I could leave.

"Ulentra I would like you to meet your father" I heard him before I saw him.

"That was your great grandma's nickname" It was Mikey Way in the flesh. That's when I blacked out.

I woke up to a cool towel on my forehead and I was listening to Helena. I sat up and he looked at me.

"So my daughter is a my chem fan?"

"y-y-yes"

"Hey it's ok I was picturing something much worse than this but we need to get home like now so do you feel well enough to go?" I looked to make sure I had my jacket on still and I nodded. He grabbed my duffel bag and I had my backpack.

"So do you have any hobbies?" I looked at my wrists that was my major hobby.

"I love art, music ,and math"

"So are you a geek or just like it?"

"I am past college level math" He looked at me before looking back at the road.

"Seriously that is amazing and that makes you smarter than all of us"

"I might have to earn rights through math problems then"

"Yeah I won't tell them I will just let them find out" We both laughed at that.

"Yeah well I have to go to school don't I?"

"yeah but you got off easy you don't go back to junior high until September"

"I am in high school"

"wow what level?"

"sophomore"

"wow um maybe we should home school you"

"No I just want to go into school as a freshman!"

"Ok well we will talk here we are" We pulled through gates to a 2 story house with a tower.

"Wow this is so cool!"

"Yeah all of us live here"

"The guys live here too?"

"Yeah Frank, Ray, Gerard, and I live here with our wives Bob is just visiting for 3 months"

"Cool" we got my bags and headed towards the door.

"Is there anything breakable in either of these bags?"

"no"

"Ok good I will go in first"

He walked through the door and was jumped on. I saw 3 people dealing with him meaning I should watch for more. I walked through the door and someone ran at me from the same place they had gotten my dad. I ducked and he flew into a wall and I heard laugther from 4 girls come from up stairs. Another person came at me. I jumped back through the door and grabbed his hood of his jacket on the way back and threw him onto the floor. Someone got off of Dad and came after me.

"I apologize in advance" I watched as he ran at me and I kicked in the back of his knee as he went by. The last person got off of Dad and came after me first he walked around me watching me then he tried to jump at me from the back and as he caught me by the shoulders I threw him over me onto the floor.

"Mikey is this my step daughter?" I heard someone yell from the 2nd story.

"Yes this is Helena"

"Well she's a 13 year old fighter I can tell you that much ouch" Frank was sitting on the floor joldong his neck.

"I am so sorry did I hurt you guys!" There were groans and no's so I relaxed.

"Ok good I just don't like being jumped at in the orphanage if the kids jump you you end up in the hospital"

"has that happened to you before!" Mikey looked really worried.

"No every time they tried to jump me I fought back" I pointed to the 4 people now writhing in pain on the floor.

"Wow"

"Yeah now where should I put all of my stuff?"

"I will show you" Mikey picked up my duffel bag and carried it up the stairs. I thought we were stopping on the 2nd story but we walked down the hall to another set of stairs to a hall way.

"You have the entire tower to your self but you can only paint your room unless approved by all members of the house understood?"

"Yes dad"

"good now all you have are a dresser bed and desk and they are white"

"can I paint them?"

"Yeah but you have to use spray paint or wait"

"I like spray paint I will need 30 cans of it for my walls as well"

"Ok when your done you can come eat lunch"

"ok but where's the paint?"

"Um in the garage follow me and I will show you" I dropped everything and followed Mikey down the stairs to the hallway by the living room into the garage.

"There is like every color known to mankind in there just clean up when your done"

"Ok thanks"

He left me to pick out colors. I left the gigantic cabinet open because I was going to be coming back down for more. I had like 20 cans in my arms as I passed everyone with them staring at me.

I went through all of those cans in the first hour and a half. I went back down stairs and came up with more cans of paint after 3 hours I was done. I ran down stairs and asked where the dumpster was and brought 35 cans to the trash because they were empty. When I came back I was happy to announce that I was done.

"I am done!"

"Ok little let's see this room of yours" Bob was heading up the stairs now.

"Hey I want to go first!"

"To bad" he was now running. I ran after them but I was always slow. I got there after they had started staring at each part of the wall. Not a single person moved as they saw each part of the room the only place I hadn't painted was 1 part of the mirror so I could actually see myself.

"Wow and it is only 10" Frank was amazed and I saw Gerard staring at my spaceboy drawing.

"I haven't read the comic" I noticed everybody look at me like I was talking to no one and they saw what Gerard was looking at.

"Seriously cause it looks exactly like my drawing"

"Yeah so do these" Ray had noticed all of the character sketches from the black parade that I had redrawn.

"I liked bullet better then parade still"

"This is incredible" Mikey was amazed.

"I think there was a gene for drawing that wasn't dominant in you Mikey"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" Frank smiled.

"Now can I paint the hall and my bathroom?"

"Of course" Everyone said together.

"Yay!" Everyone started heading out of my room and only Gerard was left.

"How long have you been cutting yourself for?" I froze and I hoped that everyone else was down stairs.

"How long have you been cutting yourself for?" He was staring at the bloody picture I had drawn in the back corner of my room.

"Since I was 10"

"Why?"

"Because I found no hope and I have liked you guys since before then and honestly I would be dead if it weren't for you" I fell to the floor crying and he noticed.

"Look I have been down the same path you really should stop before you seriously hurt yourself"

"you're my uncle and since no one knows I want you to not tell them because look" I showed him the only scratch I had.

"It goes away faster and faster before it was my entire arm now it is usually 1 scratch a month or a burn"

"Burn?"

"Yeah burn but I hardly ever do those and that was only when I had mcr trauma"

"mcr trauma?"

"my name reminded me of you guys and how I knew I would never see you so it made my either cut and or burn but now I have you guys so that won't ever happen again.


	2. Daddy will

After my little talk with my "uncle" I went downstairs to find everyone else either talking or playing video games.  
"Do you need clothes?" Mikey was walking over to me.  
"Yeah," I was watching Ray kick Frank's ass at the video game.  
"What the hell was in that other bag then?" Frank looked up from his game.  
"Two outfits and art supplies," I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Wow."  
"To the mall then" Mikey went to get his keys.  
"Is there a Hot Topic there?" I went towards the door.  
"Yeah"  
"Then we only need to go to Hot Topic"  
"Okay, to the car"  
We got in the car and to the mall in a few minutes. We went to Hot Topic and I bought one of everything they had except flip flops. I only bought one pair. We left each holding five bags, with two people following us, holding five bags each. We dropped them off in the car and then went back to the mall for some lunch.  
"What do you want?" We were in the food court.  
"Subway" We walked over and I got a salad.  
"Are you a vegetarian?" We were sitting at a table now eating. As he scarfed down his tuna sub I replied to him.  
"Yes. I have been since I could choose."  
"Cool, then you and Frank should get along just fine."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Is there anything else you want before we go?"  
I really wanted some tattoos and piercings, but he might say no.  
"Are there any rules on tattoos and piercings?"  
"Yes."  
"What are they?"  
"First off, they don't belong anywhere a bikini does."  
"Okay."  
"20 tattoos is the highest amount, and 15 piercings."  
"Cool. I want, like, 18 tattoos and 12 piercings."  
"What are they?"  
"An evil laughing pumpkin on my left shoulder , all the major Nightmare Before Christmas characters, that's like five, on my right arm, a star on my right forearm, glow-in-the-dark flames on my lower back, 'Demolition Lovers' on my right inner ankle, ,and 'Search and Destroy' with a gun on my hip. As for piercings, 6 in each ear, my lip, and my right eyebrow."  
"Okay, and here." He handed me a new phone.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. So come on, let's go get those done so we can go home. And if you only wear black, then why are you wearing pink?"  
"The orphanage wouldn't let me wear only black."  
"Well, Daddy will." He hugged me as we walked to the tattoo parlor.


	3. Ass kicking

We just got all fourteen piercings and 9 tattoos(i didnt get the flames or the nose piercing). He said I could get more but I didn't want to. When we got back, I managed to carry all twenty bags up the stairs one trip. I changed into a red top with a black fishnet hoodie, with red and black mesh armwarmers, black skinny jeans, and black heels with red skulls on them. I did my makeup in my little makeup slot that I left blank on my mirror. When I came down stairs, they looked at me like I was an alien. Then I heard a whisper to Mikey from Frank about how I am 13 and in 7th grade.  
"I am nowhere near 7th grade!"  
"Hey, I am smarter than you, so I call the shots!"  
I raised my eyebrows and then looked at Mikey. He nodded and I knew what to do.  
"Frank, I challenge you to a Solve-Off."  
"A what?"  
"A math contest."  
"Deal."  
"Do you have a BIG whiteboard? We'll need it."  
He walked down to the basement and there was a whiteboard that covered two walls.  
"You may start, Frank ."  
Everyone was standing behind me watching him make a problem that took up one wall of the whiteboard. When he was done I walked up and wrote the answer.  
"Freshman college math is crap, Frank. Watch the pro."  
I picked up the marker and made ten rows across both walls filled with one problem.  
"I give!" He finally yelled after ten minutes.  
"What the hell? You're smarter than all of us!" Gerard was amazed.  
"Yeah, I am past college level math." Everyone but Mikey stared at me.  
"You are the perfect daughter." He got up and hugged me.  
"Thanks, dad." I stared at Frank who was still staring at me. As he got up and started looking at the problem, I decided to go write, so I walked to my room and picked up a charcoal pencil and drawing paper, if I decided to draw instead, and a pen and lined paper. I wrote out a song.  
Your name was unwritten,  
Your story untold,  
Your life was in front of you,  
Before you decided to…  
Your tear-streaked eyes of blue,  
Told the truth to all those who could see,  
And as life passed,  
It seemed the only way out.  
(Chorus)  
You were always gonna die,  
Never as you expected.  
But in those famous last words,  
The truth is told. (2x)  
It would be great if we were dead,  
With pistol in hand,  
You stare at the poster,  
Of those five that kept you going,  
Now that's over. (2x)  
Should I pull this trigger?  
They always said to keep going  
Even when it's bad,  
In the end it's worth it  
What if it's not?  
Should you keep going?  
As I stare at the leader of five  
How did he keep going?  
He had a reason  
But did I?  
Yes, but what?  
No, I didn't, but why?  
Maybe it's to die  
(Chorus)  
As I take this gun to my head  
Let the five know  
They saved my life  
I end it for them  
So long and goodnight.  
(gunshot)  
I was depressed. I will just tell them I wrote it a few days ago. Then I decided to draw. I fell asleep like that and that as pretty much how the rest of my summer went. Writing, drawing, sleeping ,and eating. As school got nearer I decided to fall asleep sooner and as the day came I started asking Mikey what I was going to be doing at school.  
"What classes do I have to take?"  
"P.E., Decathlon because you can't take math, science, I put you in Art and Mandarin as your electives, Social studies, Study hall, and English"  
" Can I take drumline?"  
"No the tryouts were awhile ago but you can tryout for next year"  
"Ok well when does school start?"  
" 6:30 in the morning"  
"Ok"  
"Yeah and it starts tomorrow so bedtime as of now is 11:30"  
"What!"  
"Don't yell at me if you get good grades it will to 12 and more after that but for now it stays at 11:30"  
"fine"  
"And is there anything else?"  
"Yeah your last name is Dragon" Frank looked up from his phone to speak.  
"Yeah your last name is Dragon"  
"Why?"  
"Because we are revealing you to the press in a month and I don't want to start anything after that happens"  
"Ok well do I get AIM on my phone?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Because I will be seriously bored during my first day so If you guys are on I will be too"  
"Not while a teacher is talking"  
"No duh"  
"Ok well it is 11 now so go get ready for bed"  
"Fine"  
I started walking up stairs to find Gerard sitting on my bed reading my songs.  
"Hello!"  
"What these aren't bad minus the totally depressing emo part I like this on called those 5" I froze that was the one about them.  
"Yeah cool"  
"When did you write this?"  
"A few days before I came here"  
"So you wrote it when you came here?"  
"Can you read minds?"  
"No I was just like you as a kid minus the Rockstar for a dad part"  
"OK well I understand that just please don't tell Mikey"  
"I won't beside it looks like you feel better as you go"  
"Yeah I kno0w now can I please go to bed?"  
"Yeah bye" He got up and left. I changed and went to bed.


	4. OMCRD

I was woken up by the sound of a very loud an annoying alarm clock. I turned it off and went back to bed. I was woken up again by Mikey yelling something about water and school and Gerard. He yelled fine then ran out of the room. I was woken up for the last time by someone pulling me out of my bed onto the floor.  
"Get the fuck up so we can go back to fucking bed!" Frank yelled at me.  
"Fine then get the fuck out so I can get fucking dressed!"  
They all left and I changed into Orange and black striped tights, black jean short shorts, a neon orange spaghetti strap top, black fishnet hoodie, orange and black mesh armwarmers, and neon orange converse. I went down stairs and Mikey made everyone breakfast because he had woken them all up.  
"Sorry I am cranky in the mornings guys" I yelled so they could all hear me.  
"It's ok I am too" Frank said as I sat down next to him.  
Mikey gave my plate and when I was finished for waking everybody up I had to do the dishes. When I was finished Mikey came into the kitchen.  
"You can't do that every morning"  
"Ok but it's September and I don't like waking up early it sucks"  
"Well No body does" he moved his hand towards everybody else in the room.  
"but you just got to deal with it oh and school started a month ago"  
"WHAT? Do you want to draw more attention to me!"  
"No calm down It is all part of a plan but we have a press conference soonand if you're the new kid who knows you or can recognize you?"  
"I see your point"  
"Yes Now let's go and if you drink 6 servings of a rockstar again your grounded!" He yelled as he walked outside. He had left my backpack on the counter.  
"Fine I'll grab 5 then" I went to the fridge and grabbed a triple sized rockstar and a double sized one. I opened the double and hid the triple in my backpack.  
"Bye sorry I woke everyone up"  
On the way out I heard lot's of "bye"s and "it's ok"s. When I got in Mikey saw the rockstar and gave me the evil eye.  
"you said not to drink 6 so now I am drinking 2 and I am in trouble?"  
"No just don't drink 6 because I know you have more in your backpack"  
"Ok fine and what time did school start?"  
"I t started 5 minutes ago"  
"ok"  
"Yeah when we get there I'll walk you through the school and make sure you have everything you need k?"  
"Yeah thanks dad"  
"You're welcome now we are here"  
There were 5 or 6 buildings and they were all 2 story. We walked in as the bell rang for what I assumed was the bell to go to 2nd hour.  
"That's why I always carry these" He put on a pair of sun glasses and put his hood up.  
We walked into the office and I saw a few kids but we walked over to the front desk lady.  
"Hi how can I help you?"  
"My daughter,Helena, is starting school today"  
"Ok let me get her schedule and her books" She walked away. I started crying.  
"What's wrong?" Mikey looked at me.  
"What happens if everyone makes fun of me and after the press conference I can't have friends because they only want to be my friend because of you and and…" I was really crying now and he was hugging me and trying to make me feel better.  
"It's ok I mean didn't you have any friends while you were in an orphanage?"  
"Only haley"  
"Then you will have friends no matter what and you can make friends with kids who are famous to because I guarantee that they feel the same way"  
"Ok" I had calmed down enough that I wasn't crying any more when the lady had come back.  
"Ok here's her history,science, and English books. She will get her decathlon shirt from her mathletes teacher and her locker number and combination are on the map."  
"Ok thank you"  
We walked out the doors towards my locker, which was right next to my 1st and 2nd hour classes and in the same building as my 3rd hour.  
"Keep your 2nd and 3rd hour books"  
"Ok" We sat there for 10 minutes while I figured out how to open my locker. We left my books and went and found all of my classes. My 4th an d 7th hour classes were in the building farthest away from my locker. My 5th and 6th hour classes were min the 2 buildings closest to my locker. After we found all of my classes we went back to my second hour class.  
"are you ready?"  
"Yes Mikey I am ready"  
"ok well here's 5 dollars for lunch"  
"Thank you" I put the money in my pocket.  
"Everything you need is in your backpack and your pe teacher has your clothes ok?"  
"Yes dad"  
"Ok call me if you need anything everyone will be at the studio today because we are working on some stuff"  
"Ok well I'm gonna go to class now"  
"Ok bye"  
"Bye" he hugged me and left I walked into my 2nd hour class which was English. I walked in and the teacher was in the middle of lecturing the class. She turned and faced me.  
"are you Helena?"  
"Yes"  
"Well welcome to English 9 my name is "  
"Hello" I walked towards her and stopped once I was behind the table in the front.  
"Well do you want to tell the class about your self?"  
"Sure" not I turned and faced the class. My hood fell off and they saw the tattoos on my neck and the piercings I had.  
"My name is Helena. I love to write creatively, draw, write songs, dance, and sing. I am extremely advanced in Math. I have a lot of ink and that's it any questions?" A girl in the back raised her hand.  
"Do you like My Chemical Romance?" I looked down at my bag. It was a My Chem messenger bag.  
"Yes my favorite band" another guy raised his hand.  
"Are you named after Gee and Mikey's Grandmother?"  
"Yes and I am from Belleville if that was your question" I noticed the girl in the back that was about to raise her hand.  
"No that wasn't my question"  
"That was mine" the other guy in the back said.  
"What are you 4 the OMCRD gang?" The entire class laughed.  
"Sorry now what was your question?" The room was silent again after a look from .  
"Are you the Helena?"  
"If you were a real My Chem fan you would know that the song is about their Grandmother"  
"I know that but are you his daughter?" the whole class looked at me I was in deep crap now.  
"What are you talking about neither of them have any kids!"  
"Ok well ms. Dragon the only seat we have is in the back with Frank"  
"Thank you" I was sitting behind The OMCRD gang and next to a really cute goth guy with a My Chem shirt on. I was going to have to lie low for awhile. So I did for a week.


	5. Bobert

As I walked into the school today I had the goal of making a new friend. I waved one more goodbye to dad as he drove away before continuing to my locker to get my books. The minute bell rang and I closed my locker heading for the door that was just down the hall. I sat down as the bell rang and the teacher began her lesson on Romeo and Juliet. Had already read the book and had it almost memorized so I sat there drawing and writing lyrics. Towards the end of class a paper landed on my desk. I unfolded it and read it.  
'hey I'm frank in case you forgot just wanted to know if y wanted to hang put this Friday my band is playing at the venue down the street maybe u could go and we could hang out after maybe as a date?' I smiled writing a quick reply. I handed him back the paper watching as his face became one of shock and mock horror.  
"ok tge rest of te class time is yours" the teacher said.  
"we r not just my chem knock offs" he said.  
"hey you never know" I said shrugging.  
"well what do u say? Will u go?" he asked.  
"I don't know you'll have to meet my dad and his bandmates. They can be pretty picky considering the fact that my dad hadn't been in my life for 12 years he's really protective."  
"today after school sound good?" he asked.  
"alright let's go then" I stood up as the bell rang. He followed me and we went to our lockers. Here's the funnything we had all the same classes together, his locker was right next to mine, and he had all the same interests as me. During lnch I called mikey and asked him if frank could come over. He told me he trusts me but he won't be home for about an hour after I get home. Bob was coming to bring me home before he went back to the studio. When the last bell of the day rang I went to my locker to grab my homework and found frank there.  
"ready to go?" I asked closing my locker. He nodded and followed me put to bobs awaiting car.  
"hey bob this is frank frank this is bob he's my not real uncle."frank just stared for a second before climbing into the car.  
"y-y-your bob bryar" frank said stuttering  
"yup that's me"  
"wait so who is your dad?" he asked.  
"mikey" he looked at me.  
"but that would have made him-"  
"15 I know my mom died giving birth to me" I told him.  
"I'm sorry if it helps I never knew my mom either she died when I was six months" I smiled at him.  
"so how was school helena?" bob asked.  
"hell as usual but u know thatright?" I asked.  
"definately"  
"so how's the album coming?"  
"good we are almost done hopefully" I nodded and the rest of the ride was silent.


	6. Warmness On The Soul

Bob dropped us off at the house.  
"thanks bob see u later" he waved And drove off.  
"alright let's go inside" I said motioning towards the door.  
"it's huge" he said looking up at the house towards my room.  
"yeah that's what I said too hungry?" I asked after we got through the door.  
"a little." I smiled.  
"I'll go make us a snack then come on we can start our homework on the counter"  
"why do I want to do homework?" he asked.  
" so my dad likes u" I said. He nodded and started his homework while I made nachos. I made a huge plate knowing the guys would eat the rest later.  
"so frank tell me a little about yourself" I said.  
"well my name is frank ardenelli I'm 16 my favorite bands are my chem and green day. My birthday is June 20. I lobe the color black. I can't stand miley Cyrus or the jonas brothers. I'm in super advanced math that I can't take at our school. I love football and baseball. And I think that's enough.  
What about you?" I smiled b  
"my name is Helena Way. I prefer to go by helli. My favorite color is purple. My favorite bands are my chem avenged sevenfold and dream theatre. I love drama. I can play the drums, piani, guitar, bass, and the violin. I am done with math for the rest of my life school wise at least. I love science. And I hope to direct music videos for a living"  
"ah smart and fun to be with" he said smiling. I smiled too and then sat down next to him to do my homework. As we were finishing up the front door opened and the guys pretty much ran in talking about the album.  
"hey guys there's food on the counter" I said not looking up front my homework.  
"who is ur friend?" Gerard asked.  
"this is my friend frank we might need to give him a nickname though" both franks looked towards me.  
"why am I getting a nickname?" they both said at the same time.  
"that's why" I went back to doing my last problem. I finished that and went to put all my work back into my bag.  
"helli what other bands do u like besides us?" Ray asked.  
"avenged sevenfold is the highest on the list then the used, msi, dream theatre, lacuna coil, killswitch engage, the misfits, cobra starship, the acade-"  
"u know gabe!" mikey yelled.  
"I've met him before too now back to my list the academy is, green day, pantera, rise against, baumer, and of course pencey prep and leathermouth" I said smiling at te last part.  
"I like her this is why we kept her around" frank said before putting a nacho in his mouth.  
"thx anyways I'm dine frank r u done?"  
"with what?" adult frank said at the same time as friend frank said:  
"yeah"  
"frank that is sitting next to me I news a Nick name for u"  
"call me Sullivan there's a long stupid yet funny story behind that name but I love it" I started laughing the second he said it.  
"would it have anything to do with Jimmy Sullivan?" I asked through the giggles.  
"just a little bit" I finally stopped laughing a couple minutes later.  
"wait why did u want to know?" I asked. Everyones face became one of a deer in headlights.  
"uh..." they all said.  
"nevermind I'll find out eventually" I got up and grabbed my bag.  
"Sullivan u coming?" I asked. He got up and we both went towards the stairs.  
"guys I'm going to the music room" and we went towards the basement. He was in awe of all the instruments.  
"do u play anything?" I asked.  
"guitar and drums." I nodded.  
"well I want to play the piano" I sat down and started the intro to one of my favorite sings. I started singing too.

"Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make.  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide. NO  
(oh-oh-oh)

And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your loves always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.  
(Woh-oh-oh)

And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your loves always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.  
(Woh-oh-oh)

I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.  
(Woh-oh-oh)"

When I was done I heard clapping. I looked up and got the biggest shock of my life.


	7. Unsurprising Surprise

"u have a nice voice."  
Matt sanders, Johnny Seward, and zacky baker were all standing there with the guys.  
"u knew" I said to my dad in disbelief.  
"psh I have no clue what ur talking about" he said sitting on the couch next to sullivan.  
"I guess u know who we r then?" matt asked.  
"yup huge fan. I started playing guitar and drums because of u guys" I smiled.  
"nice" the awkward silence settled in then.  
"so do u know why we r here?" zacky asked. I looked at my dad and his band mates. They were completly avoiding eye contact with me and doing the whistlig thing.  
"no I haven't the slightest clue and u guys r really bad liars" I said. The last part was meant for my chem.  
"well we heard ur birthday is coming up"  
"really? That's odd I thought I wasn't celebrating this year" I said looking at Sullivan he was trying hard not to laugh. We had an inside joke about this since he was the only one I really talked to ever. I was trying not to laugh too.  
"r u guys ok?" zacky asked. We just nodded. They were all just staring at us. Finally we couldn't take it and started laughing. I was laughing so hard and fell into Sullivan and we both landed on the floor. He was on top of me.  
"well I knew u liked me just not that much" he scrambled to get up pulling me with him.  
"does she censor anything?" Johnny asked.  
"u guys haven't seen anything just wait" I said with a smirk. They all just stared at me.  
"so does ur dad know?" Sullavin asked sitting on the ground.  
"about Friday? I think so where r we going?" I asked.  
"um a concert" he said.  
"what concert?"  
"dream theatre"  
"dad can I go to the dream theatre concert on friday with sullavin?"  
"ok I want u home by midnight and that's only if u get ur homework done because we r busy all weekend"  
"ok thx yeah he knows"  
"alright but I'm not deaf"  
"psh not yet"  
"what do u mean by that?" dad asked.  
"he hasn't seen me play and on another note neither have j guys" I said pointing to everyone.  
"so then why don't u play for us?" matt said.  
"ok" I got up and went towards the guitars but stopped halfway.  
"I'll start with drums" I said picking up 2 drum sticks from the floor. I walked over to the drumset and took my heels off.  
"alrighty then do u plan on playing or r u just gonna sit there and pretend ur hot?" frank said jokingly.  
"really? Alright u asked for it... Again" I started the beginning for blinded in chains. And because I was awesome I sang too. Wheb I was done I threw a drumstick at the floor and made it bounce so I caught it.  
"and that's how it's done" I said to frank whose mouth was open.  
"we don't need u to catch flies frank close ur mouth" everyone laughed as he closed his mouth.  
"I can't wait for guitar" zacky said.  
"u should feel that way" sullivan said. He was in my music class.  
"then let's see thus guitar master play" Matt said. I pulled out the guitar frank showed me when I first can here. I was a plain black guitar.  
"pick a song any song" I said playing through a green day song while they thought. Then I went to slipknot's psychosocial.  
"how about one of our songs?" Johnny asked. I turned and looked at sullivan.  
"that guy I know..." inside joke again and he couldn't help but bust out laughing.  
"anyways which one?" I asked now playing through headunder water by drive a.  
"a solo"I started the bat country solo then went to afterlife and finally I played unholy confessions in it's entirety.  
"happy?" I asked.  
"quite content" I put eveything away and sat back down at the piano.  
"hey I got to go" Sullivan said.  
"alright I'll walk u upstairs." I stood and walked up the steps to the door.  
"see u tomorrow?" he asked.  
"definately and remebered to stay away from the guy I know and don't talk to beasts or harlots!" o said as he walked away. He laughed and waved. I closed the door and walked back downstairs. I stopped just before the door hearing them talking.  
"that would be perfect!" dad said.  
"would she go for that? O mean she doesn't seem like the shy type but people change in different situations" matt said.  
"yeah I think she was really shy walking into her class" frank said n  
"well we just think that would be a great idea especially since u said she writes her own songs" I choose that time to walk into the room.  
"yeah I do" they all jumped at the sound of my voice. I went and sat back sown at the piano again racing them.  
"so Helena there's a barbeque at brians house do u want to go?" Johnny asked. I looked st my dad.  
"I wouldn't be going the guys and I need to go back into the studio" I gave a half hearted smile.  
"go have fun but don't come home with a date"  
"ghats right dad I've secretly been dating Johnny behind Lacey and your back just so that I could piss u off"  
"I see u more with Jimmy if anyone" bob said.  
"see what I live with" I said the the avenged guys causing them all to laugh.  
"whatever go have fun"  
"can I drive?" I asked smiling innocently.  
"your 14 why the hell do u think u can drive?" frank asked.  
"so I can leave"  
"leave where?" Ray asked with his eyebrows raised.  
"the orphanage my older friend taught me how to drive and at night he'd park his car at the orphanage and I'd drive it to his house and walk back." they were all just staring at me.  
"u just drove whe-"  
"u were at some guys house?" mikey asked going into dad mode.  
"he was gay happy?" I said back he sat back again.  
"yes"  
"sorry to break up the party but we have to go so go change" matt said.  
"change into what?" I asked.  
"a swim suit" I nodded and got up and walked towards the door.  
"oh by the way. Don't try to surprise me I garentee it will back fire on u guys" I said walking upstairs.


	8. DGAF

I got in the shower. When I was done I steped out and put on my black and purple vertical striped bikini top and matching bottoms. I put on my purple and black vertical striped skinny jeans, a purple tank top with a fishnet hoodie over it, black rounded toe heels, and my drive a hoodie. I placed one of my favorite outfits in my purple misfits bag( the common theme here is purple in case u couldn't tell) as well as flip flops and a different pair of shoes. I also added my iPod. I put my phone in my pocket. After putting on my necklaces I went downstairs. When I got to the bottom I leaned against the banister to put my heels on.  
"I swear if any of u r looking down my shirt I'll castrate u" I looked up I. Time to see the avenged guys look away.  
"she's 14 right?" I heard gee ask dad. He just nodded with a smirk on his face.  
"wheb do u want her back?" matt asked.  
"home by one she can have 2 beers at the most no hard liquor and don't give her any cigarettes and if she comes home high u won't be happy" he told matt.  
"now how come my parents weren't like that?" Johnny said causing us all to laugh.  
"so when r we leaving?" I asked standing.  
"now bye guys see u later" zacky said standing. Te other avenged guys following suit.  
"bye dad" I said walking over to give him a hug. I hugged everyone else as well except Gerard he got slapped in the back of the head.  
"yes I'm 14! Why would u even ask that unless ur thinking about me in a way that u shouldn't" I shook my head going to walk out the door.  
"nit deaf either" he said. I just laughed and walked out with the avenged guys. We got into what I was guessing was mstt's escalade.  
"so what kind of music do u like helli?" zacky asked from the passenger seat.  
"good music" I said with a smirk handing him my iPod to plug in.  
"we shall see about that." matt said. He plugged it in and the first song that came through the speakers was girl I know by avenged svenfold. I burst out laughing and took out my phone dialling sullivans number.  
"hello?" he answered.  
"I found that girl u know on the corner" I said through the giggles.  
"oh crap I forgot to pay her for last time. Watch out for ares and watch ur face she hits good."  
"it doesn't matter to u ur mom never gave u a good face now go fix ur problem and pay your baby momma."  
"bye hoe"  
"bye tampon" I hung up and put. My phone away. All the guys were staring at me.  
"inside joke u wouldn't understand"ninaaid reaching for my iPod and putting on blue by the birthday massacre.  
"who was that on the phone?" Johnny asked.  
"the guy I know as Sullivan but he needs a new nickname now"  
"ah that's understandable so what do u like?" matt asked.  
"purple?" I said unsure.  
"ah u and Brian have plenty in common" matt said.  
"by what I've heard there r many differences between the two of us."  
"as in?" Johnny asked.  
"my lack of cockiness and self centered-ness"  
"we will give u that but you would be surprised" tge song switches to get it up by msi. I started laughing again and texted Sullivan.  
"who r u textig?" zacky asked.  
"Sullivan"  
"why don't we get him? He can come to the barbeque too if u want" matt said  
"r u sure?" I asked while I texted him asking if he wanted to go.  
"yeah" he texted back saying to pick him up at the school because he was working on the musical.  
"ok go to my school" I gave him directions. When we got there I jumped out and took my heels off running to the building at the end if the line. The guys could see it from the car so I had to be careful. I stopped and put my shoes back on. I walked into the auditorium and I guess they were doing auditions. I heard a saw going from somewhere back satage. I guess they were building. I walked down the aisle passes all the people sittig there who were now staring st me and I walked up the stairs to side stage behind the back curtain to what I believe was the shop. I looked over and saw frank(that's what I'll call him for now) measuring some wood.  
"Sullivan the girl u know is here" I said j to his ear.  
"well hello helli" he looked at me and then grabbed his stuff. We both walked behind the curtain talking quietly. When we got to the seats the teacher got up abd walked over to us stopping us from leaving.  
"frank where r u going? Did u finish te table?" he asked.  
"yeah I finished all 5 of the tables. Um this is my girlfriend Helena" he said taking my hand. I looked him in the eyes he snirked. I nodded. He smiled knowin I just said yes.  
"hi I'm the drama teacher ." I shook his hand.  
"what play r u doing?" I asked.  
"the importance of being Ernest" he said my eyes lit up at that.  
"I love that play. I was gwendolen when I did the play at the high school in my old town it was an honors program for junior high students to audition for high school roles" he looked taken aback.  
"would u like to audition?" he asked.  
"sure I still have my lines memorized but I actually need to go my dads friends r waiting for us."  
"come tomorrow during lunch and u can audition" I nodded waving to leave.  
"thanks see u tomorrow then bye" we both left and I went to start running but frank stopped me.  
"can I ask u something?" he asked.  
"sure"  
"can I kiss u?" he asked. I was taken a back but I nodded and before I knew it he was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck after a few seconds. I heard the car horn honk. I raised my hand and flipped them off. I broke the kiss a few seconds later laughing.  
"mat zacky and Johnny r requesting us"  
"as in?"  
"yes half of avenged sevenfold we r going to brians barbeque." he nodded and I took my shoes off.  
"race u to the car" I said. He snirked and I took off running.  
"cheater I'm gonna get u!" he said running after me. I was giggling the entire way there. I was zigzagging to avoid him. I turned back to look just in time to see him as he tackled me into the grass I dropped my shoes on the pavement. We were fighting to see who wound end up on top. He won.  
"cheater" he said getting up pulling me with him.  
"but u love me." I kisses his cheek and put my shies on. We held hands as we walked to the car.  
"at least wait until we r st brians we still have an hour drive ahead of us." matt said when I opened the door. I rolled my eyes and frank ad I got into the very back.  
"frank or Sullivan this is zacky matt and Johnny guys thus is frank or Sullivan call him what u want." I said. He waved and got in next to me.  
"well u guys look well acquainted does your dad know?" matt asked.  
"he is bringing me on a date Friday and u watched me as I asked so I'd assume so" I said before sitting back and playing with my lip ring. As we were driving I end up laying on franks shoulder we were talking about random stuff as the guys were up front talking too. A little piece of heaven came on and frank sang the lyrics for matts voice and I did it for the girls voice. I didn't realize it but the music had stopped and it was just us singing. I noticed when we were dine and I hears no music.  
"why did u stop it?" I asked.  
"it stopped on it's own" I rolled my eyes as a new song came on. It was lost. I was singing along. That how the rise went music playing me sing along I would lean up and go to kiss frank everyoncr in awhile and bd told to get a room. We started talking about drama and the drama program. I guess I fell asleep because I was woken up by frank when we stopped.  
"we r here" I nodde and climbed over the seat. I got out and took franks hand as we walked in.  
"where's the beer!" matt said as he closed the front door once we were inside.  
"kitchen counter!" someone yelled.  
"I can have some right?" I asked. He was interrupted before he could speak.  
"whoa! You brought home a chick? Since when do u do that?"  
"this chick is here as a friend!" I yelled as we walked into the kitchen.  
"yes u can has ur dad every seen u drink before?" Johnny said  
"no which is funny because if he did he wouldn't let me" I turned tithe beer and practically dove for the bud light lime but stopped when I saw the dozen or so bottles of abstinthe sitting on the counter.  
"is that available?" I asked.  
"sure just don't let Brian know u took it he smuggles that back in his suitcase." matt said I grabbed a bottle and drank straight from it instantly feeling it start to take it's affect.  
"whoa slow down there let's go meet everyone" zacky said taking the bottle from my hand. I just gave him the "you did not just take my alcohol" look. He just stared back at me.  
"at least get a cup" I nodded and someone pointed to the cabinet. I filled a medium sized glass half way and followed zacky out the door frank holding my hand and he had a bud light in his other hand.


	9. COCKY

"mini way!" I heard someone say before I was pulled into a gigantic hug by who I was guessing was Jimmy.  
"nice to meet u too" he let me go and someone else extended their hand to ne.  
"call me gates" he smiled.  
"hi call me L" I said. We all sat down as the guys started talking. I sat there and I random started humming. I decided I was going to make it into a song when I got home. I think I fell asleep again. I was woken up by squeals.  
"is thus mini way!" someone yelled. I jumped at the sudden noise.  
"she was sleeping!" someone yelled.  
"not anymore oh well" I noticed my enmpty glass sitting on the ground in front of me.  
"frank?" I said  
"yes helli?" he asked.  
"can u please go get me some more absinthe?" I asked giving him a pouty face and puppy dog eyes.  
"alright" he grabbed my glass and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before he went inside.  
"man he is whipped" Brian said.  
"whatever who woke me up " I asked laying down on the ground and stretching my hands above my head and pointing my toes.  
"sorry we were just really excited to meet u" I looked over and noticed all the girls sitting with their significant other with the exception if gates.  
"what? Tge mighty synyster gates is the only one without a girl?" I thought to myself. Then I realized he was dating vals twin. I think he noticed my confused look and gave me a look that said ask later.  
"oh it's ok I can't sleep all day"  
"nope ithink we r going swimming" frank brought my drink back. I took it and downed the whilething.  
"I might need a bottle of this for tomorrow and 20 for the nights of" I said to frank.  
"but u would be so good as Gwen. I think Anderson will make u tzeitel in fiddler. "  
"matchmaker matchmaker make me a match. Find me a find catch me a catch night after night will u look through your book and make me the perfect match" I sang and then looked at frank expecting him to singthe next part.  
"oh hell no I will never be drunk enough to sing that with you. "  
"well I only remeber l'chaim and I love u or what ever it was called"  
"we called it l and that's my favorite this year our choreographer is going to b a hardass about everything he gonna drill us about that dance specifically" I laughed at the memory of our rehearsals.  
"all people in that number hate that number. Now my favorite" I cleared my throat.  
"the tailor motel chamzoil the tailor motel chamzoil. Sha sha sha. Look who is this come from beyond te grave. It's the butchers darling departed wife fruma Sarah fruma Sarah" frank joined in on that part. And I sung fruma sarahs part. I stopped when I was done.  
"man good times."  
"what the he'll r u singing?" matt yelled.  
"fiddler on the roof!" frank and I said dramatically together. They just stared at us.  
"well forget u then!" I said standing and almost falling over.  
"damn heels"  
"no that's a sign to lay off the alcohol" Brian said. I regained my balanced and smiled sweetly walking towards him.  
"and u would know all about restraint wouldn't you?" I asked. I took his beer and then sat down in font of Jimmy. I drank all of it.  
"and why the hell r u drinking beer when there's absinthe in the kitchen?" I asked.  
"that actually isn't a bad question" he said. I started laughing and they all just looked at me.  
"frank do u remeber tht video I showed u in class the other day?" I said handing Jimmy the empty beer can and standing up. Frank started laughing too.  
"I guess I'll do the honors then" he said. I motioned for him to go ahead.  
"how do u play Brian?" he asked as I walked in the house. Everyone else started laughing now knowing what I was talking about.  
"anyone else want absinthe?" I asked.  
"round of shots!" they all said. I grabbed 5 shot glasses and poured their shots and then I got my glass and filled it.  
I brought all their shit out and then took my glass and sat down by frank.  
"I miss home" I said out loud.  
"where is that?" matt asked.  
"where's my dad from genius?" I asked.  
"new je-" before he could finish I sat up and grunted in frustration.  
"god damn shirt" I took off my jacket, and I got my tankfrom under my fishnet shirt off without taking my fishnet shirt off.  
"sorry continue" after a few minutes of silence I looked over st him.  
"WHAT!" I yelled.  
"nothing" I looked up at frank who was just staring at them.  
"so r we gonna meet the girls?" frank asked.  
"why trying to take our ladies?" Brian said with a smirk.  
"sorry no offense but my lady is alot better" he said with a smirk. I looked up to him as he looked down. He leaned down and kissed me. Before he sat back up completely I stopped him.  
"flattery won't get u action faster" I whispered seductively into his ear. If my jacket wasn't in his lap everyone would be laughing at him. His face was red.  
"hello teenage love birds!" Brian yelled.  
"what?" we said together.  
"stop sucking face for five minutes and listen. The girls said they will be here in five anything u guys want specifically we r starting the barbeque."  
"tofu" I said to see what they were going to do.  
"ur a vegetarian?" they all asked.  
"yeah I'm just kidding I don't like tofu it takes weird I'll just make a salad"  
"u sure? We don't had a problem making something different for you"  
"no I'm good I mean I did drink all your alcohol so I'm fine" I said with a smile. I sat up and went to stand up. I thought I was good but then I fell over into a bush.  
"I hurt the bush" I said just layig there with the guys laughing their asses off.  
"s-s-so-omeone h-h-help h-h-her u-up!" matt said.  
"fine I'll just lay here!" I yelled.  
"what are you guys doing?" I heard a feminine voice asked.  
"hi who r u?" I asked sitting up to see 4girls.  
"I'm leana" the girl said. She reminded me of Jimmy.  
"ok hold on Val, Lacey, and Gena right?" I said pointing them all out. When they nodded I stood up but fell back down again causing another round of laughter from the guys.  
"SHUT UP! fuck it I'm staying here. Frank can you get me some more please?" i said.  
"sorry but who r u?" Gena asked.  
"I'm sorry I'm Helena way call me Elle helli or girl" I said before laughing st the last one and then I heard frank laugh at the last partn  
"u better not b girl" frank said helping me up.  
"thanks" I said as he jaded me my drink and we sat back down with my head on his leg.  
"what did u give her?" Val asked matt with wide eyes.  
"I didn't give her anything she took gates beer never know what was in that. She had some absinthe." Brian looked at me.  
"drinking my illegal vodka?" he asked.  
"only a bottle or two or two and a half" I said before finishing the glass I had of the stuff or at least tries to. Someone ripped it out of my hand. I didn't argue they were bound to do it anyways but it did sober me a bit.  
"you drank how much?" gates asked.  
"2 and a half bottles I think" I stood and grabbed the glass from his hand.  
"don't worry about ne I've done worse" I said before finishing the rest of the drink. I sat down where he has been sitting and laid my head back.  
"what's worse than drinking two and a half bottles of absinthe?" Johnny asked.  
"I don't know Christ maybe drinking 4 bottles of Jack a six pack of corona and a couple of martinis and coming out of it laying on the side of a pool with no recollection of what happened the night before and having to be brought to a doctor for alcohol poisoning. I also had one hell of a hang over" I said with a smile.  
"what tge hell?" they all yelled.  
"shit happens deal with it anyways what time Is it? I have play tryouts tomorrow and I'm definately gonna have a hangover tomorrow"  
"it's 9:34 Gwen" frank said with a smirk.  
"Gwen?" Jimmy said.  
"I don't have the part yet maybe I'll get cecily"  
"Anderson will want I as Gwen he does want u as Gwen in case u couldn't tell our school has almost no talent in stage wise our tech team wins first prize at the tech olympics every year" frank said.  
"what r ur records? I'll beat them all quarenteed" I said cockilly.  
"and u say I'm cocky" gates said to matt.


	10. The morning AFTER

"I'm not cocky I actually hold the national records and I hold 4th place internationally" I said standing.  
"well in that case never mind" I shook my head looking towards the pool.  
"are we gonna go swimming?" I asked.  
"right after we eat foods done" Matt said from the grill. I had a salad. Wheb we were done we sat around talking.  
"ok let's go" I said walking towards the pool.  
"what are you going in in your clothes?" Johnny asked.  
"I wore a bathing suit gosh what are you my mother" as I said that I kind of froze. I had been staring through the pool gate and holding the bars. I don't know how long I stood like that but It was a long time.  
"helli are you okay?" I heard from right next to me. I jumped and who ever it was now on their back. I looked down abd Jimmy was laying down.  
"don't scare me" I said in just above a whisper. I helped him up.  
"now that was notthe way I expected that to go." he said stumblng to balance himself.  
"yup" I went through the gate and stared at the pool. It was a bright blue and from where everyone else was sitting they could probably only see my silohette.  
"just remeber im not diving in to pull u out when u pass out helli and u need to be home in an hour." matt said. I smiled and took out my phone and called my dad.  
"hey what's up?" he answered.  
"I'm just gonna sleep here ok? Everyone is busy and drinking and I'm really tired. I'll grab my school stuff on the way to school. I promise I won't be late." I said n  
"ok as long as it's ok with the guys"  
"alright thx dad"  
"alright night see you tomorrow" I hung up my phone and places it onthe ground. I took off my belt individually( there was like 6 of them ) and then the rest of my clothes until I was in my bathing suit.  
"I'll sleep on the couch or I'm sure the drama room at school has a bed and I'm sure frank has a key." I said before jumping into the pool. When I got to the bottoming flatened nyself out and before I was going back to the top someone kissed me. I opened my eyes and saw frank. I smiled and we both went to the top.  
"that was awesome." he said. Sure was but before I could respond we beard screaming from everyone and both of us we underwater because someone jumped on top of us. I watched as they all went to the surface but not me. I can hold my breath for 6 minutes and 27 seconds so I had a few monies until I would have to go up. Right now I was holding onto a vent at the bottom of the pool and sitting crisscross. I looked up and I saw frank stick his head underwater looking at me. I gave him a thumbs up and smiled. He gave one back then went up. After like three minutes Brian came down to get me obviously thinking something was wrong. I avoided him and kind of swam around the bottom edge of the pool. After figuring out that I was fine he went back up. I followed him shortly after.  
"well you were down there for 7 minutes" frank said.  
"great I'm getting better" I smiled and swam over to him.  
"alright no funny buisness in the pool you two" Matt said seriously causing everyone to laugh. Frank and just gave evil smiles. They soon stopped laughing.  
"what are you gonna do?" zacky asked.  
"nothig for now" frank said.  
"I'll make that descision thank you very much" I said looking at him.  
"alright cool it guys" Val said from the chairs next to the pool where the other girls were sitting. We all just laughed and started talking and splashing each other. Eventually the guys had pulled all of the girls into the pool and then we all got out. I threw on my pants and fishnet shirt after I had dried off. After the next drink everythig was a blur.  
THE NEXT MORNING  
I woke up to a killer headache. I was laying on someone. I looked down and saw frank we were in a purple and black room. I looked and saw that it was 6:02.  
"fuck frank get up we are going to be late for school!" I yelled. He woke with a jolt.  
"what time is it?" he asked. I pointed to the colco and stared getting dressed I threw on knee high socks and my dark purple short dress on and then I added my midthigh high black converse. I went into the bathroom and started doing my makeup. It was black and purple then I took out my hair stuff and did my hair. I curled it so it fell around to the right side of my face in a descending pattern. I sprayed with hair spray and then I looked inthe mirror to check myself. All my piercings were there make up looks good hair good crap. My eyes were super blood shot. I put my favorite black and pulled ed hardy sunglasses on and put a piece of gum in my mouth and walked back into the room. Frank was dressed with his bag in hand.  
"alrigh. Let's go." we both made a mad dash downstairs. I slid down the banister. When I got to te living room I saw everyone passed out In Some pretty awkward positions on the floor. I took pictures but the. I decided I needed to gi.  
"everyone up I need to get to school" I yelled. No one moved.  
"if no one gets up and drives me to s chool I'm taking the fastest car and driving myself. After tht they were all awake.  
"mini way it's 6 in the morning." Jimmy said.  
"I need to be to school in 15 minutes and you live an hour away from my school" I said.  
"shit let's go" Brian said. He stood up and grabbed his keys.  
"whet kind of car are you driving?" I asked him.  
"2010 super cobra mustang black" he said proudly.  
"we will never make unless I drive" I said seriously.  
"you can't drive" Matt said from the floor.  
"wanna bet? Any car I'd win a race"  
"station wagon?" Johnny said causing eveyone to laugh. I nodded and they were now all silent.  
"let's go" Brian said.  
"great meeting everyone and thanks for the alcohol bye" I said before running out the door.  
"you really think u can get there fast without the coos seeing u?" Brian asked.  
"yes" he sighed before handing ne the keys.  
"I get shotgun" he said I smiled and ws were off.


	11. Just one song

We ran in as the bell rang. We were pantin so hard we had to stop at the teachers desk and stand there for a second  
"are you two alright?" the teacher asked. I held my I dex finger up singnaling one minute. When I caught my breath I responded.  
"sorry ran from car we woke up late and we were awhile away in Huntington beach." I said before walking tithe back where I noticed a new kid sitting in te seat next to mine.  
"hello my name is helli what's yours?" I asked when the teacher gae out the warm up. He looked lonely definatly a goth or a punk.  
"call me Greg" he smiled.  
"I'm frank" frank sid.  
"yup so Greg what kind of music do u like?" I asked.  
"punk and metal I play drums" I looked him up and down. Tall,lanky, I saw a tattoo at the neckline of his shirt. Definately the drum kind.  
"thought so frank do u play guitar orbass?" I asked.  
"either but bass is easier" I nodded and looked up in thought.  
"Greg u should hang with us today let me see ur schedule" when I looked over the paper he handed me and saw his classes.  
"we have all the same classes except math" I said handing him the paper back.  
"cool"  
LUNCH  
Ray brought frank,Greg, and I lunch and we all decided that we were goingto start a band together last hour so Greg was coming over after my try out and coming over was actually us going to GAtes house because my dad and the guys weren't going to be home when we were there so after Ray dropped Lunch off we started writing songs. We had tons by the time lunch was over. After school we went to the auditorium.  
"alright this is the shop we build everything here" we walked throught the large room through a door next to a large garage like door just much taller.  
"and this is the auditor-" frank went to say but stopped when we saw the stage set for a scene and mr Anderson addressing the full auditorium( it's nit huge it's medium-small).  
"oh hello Frank, Helli so since u two r on stage u can audition first"  
"alright wounds good but I need to leave right after my audition we have band practice and I need to go to Huntington beach" I said dropping my bag and grabbing the script. It was two love interests. I sat on the couch already knowing the script since I left it on my bag. Frank just held it as a prop. We did the scene and when we were done we bowed.  
"now that is what u r competing with thank you for that beautiful performance u r free to go" he walked over to get our scripts.  
"see u a week from monday u got the part" I smiled and nodded. We grabbed our stuff and ran out to brian's car.  
"alright change of plans we are going to the studio we have two rooms one with everything one with out mikes we don't need the mikes so u guys are free to use that room and who is ur new friend?" Greg was just staring at Brian from the back seat. I was in front.  
"that's Greg he's a fan" he smiled and nodded and we were off. We stopped after 15 minutes of driving.  
" lucky us no hour long drive" I said. I grabbed my notes and frank and Greg. We all walked in and down a hallway into a door.  
"ok that's the room u guys will b in helli I assume u know how the sound board works?" he said.  
"yeah and so does frank"  
"alright want to say hi before u go?" he asked. We all nodded and walked in.  
"MINI-WAY!" Jimmy yelled before tackling me.  
"nice to see u too but I want to go into the other room and play!" I yelled from under him.  
"I always knew he was on top" frank said.  
"u r so lucky there's a giant sitting on me right now or ur head would be through the snare" Iold him.  
"love u too babe" I narrowed my eyes at him before gasping as Jimmy literally sat on my stomach.  
"ok can't breathe." he just sat there. Zacky and Johnny were sitting on the couch in front of me by my legs and matt and Brian Were standing by the door.  
"zacky Johnny frank has something to tell u" I said before looking at frank with pleading eyes.  
"yeah let's go to te hall really quick" when they were to the door frank stopped them. Jimmy looked over at them. I brought my leg up and hooked my foot around his neck. He gasped as his face hit the floor and I was straddling his back. I stood and brushed my self off and then helped him up.  
"man she just owned u" zacky a d Johnny yelled together.  
"see short people do stick together" I said. Causing all the tall people to laugh.  
"anyways let's go guys what song do u want to play first?" I asked.  
"fat lip or in too deep!" frank yelled.  
"wait songs?" matt asked.  
"yeah we wrote tons today during school"  
"really? Well before we leave we will definately have to come check those out." I nodded before we all ran out to the other room.  
3 HOURS LATER  
We were just about to play another song when the guys walked in.  
"alright. Let's hear a song" Brian said throughhe mike before siting down atthe chair in front of te sound board and turning the volume up.  
"b ready to b blown away" I said before turning to frank who played a note on his bass signifying the he was ready and the. Greg played something on his drums. I played a chord and then let Greg fix his mike before I walked to my own mike.  
I played the beinging noted and then started singing.  
Storming through the party like my name was El Nino  
When I'm hangin' out drinking in the back of an El Camino  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name  
I trashed my own house party 'cause nobody came

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never going, never showing up when we had to  
Attention that we crave don't tell us to behave  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society, I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity, and back down

Because you don't know us at all, we laugh when old people fall  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small  
Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised  
Maiden and Priest were the gods that we praised

'Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and  
Cutting people down is just a minor offense then  
It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society, I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity, and back down

Don't count on me, to let you know when  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing  
Don't count on me 'cause, I'm not listening

Well, I'm a no good nick lower middle class brat  
Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing  
You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing

Then if the egg don't stain, you'll be ringing off the hook  
You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion  
The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society, I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity, and back down

Waste my time with them, casualty of society  
Waste my time again, victim of your conformity, and back down

When we were done I looked out the window at the guys. They were all just standing there.  
"any constructive criticism?" I asked through the mike.  
"none alright then this one is called in to deep"

The faster we're falling, we're stopping and stalling  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things we're looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough but still we're trying one more time

Maybe we're just trying too hard  
When really it's closer than it is too far

'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep  
Up above in my head, instead of going under  
'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep  
Up above in my head, instead of going under  
Instead of going under

Seems like each time, I'm with you I lose my mind  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate  
It's one thing to complain but when you're driving me insane  
Well, then I think it's time that we took a break

Maybe we're just trying too hard  
When really it's closer than it is too far

'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep  
Up above in my head, instead of going under  
'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep  
Up above in my head, instead of going under  
Instead of going under  
(Instead of going under)  
Instead of going under  
(Instead of going under)

I can't sit back and wonder why  
It took so long for this to die and I hate it when you fake it  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it  
So believe me it's not easy, it seems that something's telling me

I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep  
Up above in my head, instead of going under  
'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep  
Up above in my head, instead of going under  
Instead of going under  
Instead of going under again  
Instead of going under  
Instead of going under again  
Instead of going under again  
(Instead of going under again)

They were still standing there staring at us. I looked back at the guys and shrugged.  
"hey I got to go home" Greg said.  
"me too" frank said putting down the bass. He walked over abs took te guitar to put down for me. He walked over and grabbed my hand. Greg and we walked put to the guys who were all staring at us.  
"u said u wrote those songs today?" Zacky asked after an awkward silence.  
"yeah I know they need work and all bu-"  
"no!" all the guys said.  
"so they were good?" the three of us asked.  
"they were amazing u guys have serious talent" johnny said.  
"well I think we need another guitarist" I said.  
"who?" zacky asked.  
"idk we will find someone new" I said looking at the ceiling thinking.  
"or I could call my friend Kyle" I said.  
"who is Kyle?" Matt asked. Truth that would get him killed or lie?


	12. Til death, or liquor, do us part

"hs just a friend" lie.  
"then why did you hesitate?" zacky asked.  
"cause I don't want him to get in trouble"  
"what it's not like you f-" I interupted him.  
"why is that all you guys talk about?" I said.  
"it's not all we talk about it's just that itsfun embarassing you" gates said.  
"alright u want to play that game gates? Where's your girl I haven't seen her in a while no press pictures, no news, and I didn't meet her lastnight" he just narrowed his eyes and glared at me for a minute before storming out.  
"well I didn't think he would react like that but mission accomplished."  
"I don't know what's up with him and u r right we haven't seen Michelle the last few days either. I Asked Val abou it and she said she was told by Michelle that there is nothing wrong" matt said.  
"what ever anyways he just drove off with all of our school stuff" frank said. I had been staring at zacky while matt was saying that and I noticed a flicker of something across his face. Maybe disappointment?  
"does that sound good helli?" matt asked.  
"huh?" I said snaking out of it.  
"zacky is gonna drive u to brians house to get your stuff and then u r gonna spend the night at his house because ur dad said he won't be home til really late tonight" I sighed before nodding. Eveyone started to file out of the room but I went back and did play back on the switch board. Matt was right it did sound awesome but I'm still disappointed in myself.  
"u ok?" I jumped at the sound.  
"Jimmy? Yeah I'm ok just lonely I guess"  
"why lonely?"  
"well I spent 12 years in an orphanage and movig across the country staying with families for no kore than a month at a time. And now I have all these friends and I miss my old friends like hal and pop and arson"  
"who the he'll did u used to hang out with?" he asked.  
"well arson was in training to b a cop and I called him that after noticing that anytime someone said that he would look around almost like he was searching, pop is named after Jimmy pop from the bloodhound gang, and Hal was just Hal is short for haly she lives in Arizona she actually traveled with me from nj until 2 and a half years ago whenhe parents wanted her and not me and I told her to go. I know she loves where she is her parents let her go to warpedtour,mayhem, and uproar every year. "  
"well she's in good hands then but come on frank and Greg r leaving" I looked up at him confused.  
"just go out I'll shut everything off." withthat I left.  
JIMMY  
The secong she was out the door I put the cd into the drive and burned the disc of the two songs. I grabbed it and shut the board off and ran out slipping the cd into the waist band of my jeans. When I got outside I saw frank kissing hello goodbye and Greg talking to Johnny.  
"alright everythig is closed down." with one last hug I watched frank leave with Greg. Helli stood there looking at zacky.  
"r u ok?" I asked. She just nodded  
"alright u still going with zacky?" I asked. She nodded.  
"alright I need to stop at gena's on the way to my house." with that all the guys and I started laughing.  
"damn vengence ur so whipped! Ask her to fucking marry u already so we font have to deal with it anymore!" matt said.  
"ur one to fucking talk!" he said.  
"how does that work out? We r married" matt replied.  
"took u long enough don't tell me to go faster wheb it took u so fucking long to ask Val to marry u" Zacky said before getting in his car. After she waves bye to us hello followed. As soon as they were out of site I spoke.  
"so what do u think matt she doesn't want to b famous or she doesn't want to live in her dads shadow?" I asked.  
"what the he'll r u talking about?" Johnny said.  
"does she really not want to b famous or o's she scared of being followed in the back of her mind that the only reason she's there is because of her dad?" I asked while taking a smoke out.  
" I'm going with dad. She's lives in the bottom of society for so long I think she's been thrown in too fast in which case I need to call mikey and tell him not to do what he was going to do" matt said.  
"what was he going to do?" I asked.  
"he wants to tell the press about her make it public who his daughter is." that would not b a good idea.  
"well u do that while I work on getting this sweet music into some higher up hands" I said pulling the cd out. Matt and Johnny looked at it with smirks.  
"she's gonna hate u!" Johnny said.  
"not after we initiate plan secretly-get-music-to-higher-ups-and-find-helli-a-disguise" they both looked at me confuses abd I just smiled.  
Helli  
"so r u going to?" I asked.  
"to what?" zacky asked.  
"ask her?" he smiled.  
"why do u think I'm going to her house?" he asked with a smirk.  
"awe that's cute just if u plan on doing anything after just give ne the car keys and I'll drive home" I emphasized the anything causing him to laugh.  
"I don't know how sure I am about that Brian says u drive like a mad woman"  
"I was going to b late for school that's a no and speaking of Brian there is something it not telling anyone" he was staring straight ahead.  
"what r u talking about?"  
"I saw what looke like a flicker of disappointment in your face when matt was talking about him asking Val about Michelle. So what happened zacky?" I asked.  
"I don't know what u r talking about" he said.  
"don't lie to me zacky I know u r hiding something at the very least tell me why you are hiding it"  
"Brian told me not to tell anyone"  
"alrighty then that's better if u and Gena have been together so long then y don't u live together?" I asked.  
"that's a good question and i have a good answer" he said.  
"a d that answer is?" I said after a few minutes of silence.  
"we are here I'm not giving you the car because brians house is a ten minute walk up the street. " he said gettng out. I did the same and he gave me the directions.  
"alright call me or anyone if there is any problems and wish me luck"  
"good luck!" I yelled as he ran up to the door. I started walking and I was probably to tge e s of the street when I heard someone yell "yes yes YES!" and I am guessing that was Gena. I laughed and sent a text to him saying congrats and kept walking. As per instructions after a few turns and crossing some streets I was finally at brians house. I saw his car. I ran up to the front door and I saw the tv on throught the door but the rest of the house was dark. I rang the doorbell. No answer. I walked back and put my hands on the hood of his car. It was warm but not warm enough to burn my hand. I walked back up to the front door and just opened the door and walked in.  
"Brian where are u!" I yelled. I walked into the living room and saw beer bottles eerywhere and an empty Jack bottle and half empty bottles of vodka.  
"holy crap" I said walking towards the couch. There was stuff anywhere. I went to look at everything but then I noticed blood. I pulled out my phone and dialed matts number knowing he was the closest.  
"helli? What's up?"  
"u need to get to brian's house now there is no time to explain just hurry" withthat I hung up and ran to find a first aid kit. Brian was passed out on the floor. He looks like he hit his head but I'm willing to bet that he passed out from the alcohol and not the table. I grabbed the kitchen towel and wet I with water. It ran back into the living room and pulled the couch back and the table forward so I could sit next to him. I cleaned the blood off his head and face and then put the towel on his forehead. I turned him on his side and looked around seeing how much he drank. I grabbed a few of the bottles and felt them to see if they were warm. Almost all of them were meaning he drank most of this when he got back.  
"what the he'll happened!" matt said from the door to the living room.  
"matt he just tried to drink himself to death"


	13. Logically

"whoa what the fuck r u talking about?" he yelled.  
"think logically matt no one drinks this much beer in the amount of time he did" he looked pissed at first but then after looking over the scene in front of him.  
"why?" he asked upset. It's not easy when ur friends try to drinkthenselves to death.  
"I don't know but other people do and call everyone but zacky and Gena they are busy and no one is allowed to call them got it?" I said.  
"ok I'll tell them to meet us here."  
"no he has alcohol poisoning we have to get him to the hospital now or else he might die" matt ran over and threw his phone on the couch and ran to pick up Brian.  
"start calling let's go" he said running towards the front door I followed texting everyone. When matt got to the hospital everyone was waiting outside in their cars. Matt ran got Brian out while I ran inside and told them what happened. I watched as he was wheeled away. The doctor said he was pretty bad and he would do all he could before leaving and following the nurses down the hall.  
"I'm sorry" I said to matt who was standing next to me.  
"what?" he said.  
"if I didn't bring it up this would have never happened. It's all my fault"  
MATT  
"no it's not he came to the studio drunk this morning."  
"no it is my fault" I saw the tears coming to her eyes. She was backing towards the door. I grabbed her arm.  
"stop it right now it is not ur fault don't u dare keep saying that" she just shook her head. I looked towards everyone else. Jimmy got up and walked towards the door. He nodded his head towards the door as if saying let her go. I raised my eyebrows and he just did it again. I sighed before letting go of her arm. As soon as I did she ran out the door with Jimmy walking out behind her.  
"what was that all about?" Val said.  
"nothing I need to call Michelle can I use your phone?" I asked.  
"yeah why?"  
"this is because of what happened between them" she handed me her phone and then went and sat down next to Lacey.  
"oh yeah and don't text or call Gena or zacky" I said before walking down the hall way and calling Michelle.  
15 minutes later  
I walked back to where everyone was sitting.  
"what happened?" Val asked coming over to me.  
"she won't tell me even after I told her what happened to Brian" she stared at me in disbelief.  
"ur kidding right?"  
"no" just then a doctor came out.  
"haner" he said. I walked over.  
"hi we r his friends"  
"alright Brian is stable we had to pump his stomach and he is on an iv. He had extremely high blood alcohol level and some prescription drugs in his system he is awake" I was in disbelief.  
"can we see him?" I asked.  
"only one person and I don't know if he will say anything coherent or know who u are. He has been mumbling about a diamond ring since he woke up" I looked at him oddly.  
"alright thanks" he walked away and I walked over to everyone.  
"he uh... He had a high bac and prescription drugs in his system" they were all looking at me.  
"I'm going to see him I'll b back" with that I walked down the hall to brian's room. I walked through the white door and saw him sitting on te hospital bed. He had his head in his hands and e was mumbling something.  
"Brian?" I said.  
"she said no and then walks away of course doesn't care not at all she says no and obviously doesn't care after all this time she never loved me ever she never cares she lies everytime she said she did. She just looked at the ring and says no after everything I did that night-"  
"what are u talking about Brian!" I said.  
"the ring! It causes all these problems it never would have happened if it wasn't for the ring" he went back to mumbling after that. I think I know what happened now.  
HELLI  
I ran and ran and ran until I reaves the beach. How igot there? No clue but I did and I just sat down abd started crying. Even when I felt someone sit nextto me.  
"hey come here" Jimmy said pulling me Ito a hug and letting me cry into his shirt.  
"come on tell uncle Jimmy what's wrong" he said after I started to calm down.  
"everyone keeps getting hurts around me! Anyone that really cares adoptive familes, Brian, my own mother died!" I said crying.  
"helli ur adoptive familes u said were gonna give u back anyways, Brian has his own issues, and ur mom died because she loved u. She wouldn't have done it if she didn't love u I guarentee it L" I was still crying but he had a point.  
"I'm still tired of everyone getting hurt!" I said.  
"womethings just aren't in ur hand helli" I looked up at him he was telling the truth.  
"if ur really that worried about it make everyone a friend and love them that way if they aren't really close to u then u won't have to worry about it. "  
"that's not too hard to do I never see my dad anyways" I said calmly.  
"well in that situation think of it this way he is working to provide for his family cause he loves u and I know for a fact he has something special planned for Wednesday" I gasped I totally forgot about my birthday and dads.  
"shit I forgot" he gasped.  
"u forgot ur own bday?" he said. I laughed.  
"I've been having too much fun big brother" I said between giggles.  
"I'm ur big brother?" he said.  
"yes u r"  
"well then ur dad knew how to charm a girl at a very early age" I laughed at that.  
"adoptive of course" I said.  
"that makes alot more sense" We both laughed. I stopped after a second.  
"Jimmy?"  
"yeah?"  
"do u have michelles number?"  
"yeah why?"  
"can u call her I want to talk to her"  
"ok" I shifted to get his phone out of his pocket. He called a d then handed the phone to me.  
"hello?" a voice said through the phone.  
"is this Michelle?" I asked.  
"may I ask who is calling?"  
"u may not know me but my name is Helena way mikey ways daughter I just wanted to ask u something"  
"oh hello Helena yes I have heard of u we planned a barbeque for u"  
"well I know this may be a touchy subject but I need you to tell me about what happened between u and Brian. I may not know him as well as u but he's a friend and he's in pain I dot like to see my friends in pain." I heard her sigh through the phone.  
"I prefer not to talk over the phone and since I know Jimmy is with u why don't u give him the phone and I'll tell him where to drop u off"  
"alright thank you" I handed Jimmy the phone.  
"she wants to talk to u" he nodded and took the phone.  
"hello?" I heard talking on the phone.  
"San fransico? I can't get her up there" I heard more talking.  
"what about Fresno? It's still far but it's close enough that she can make it back to school" more talking.  
"alright we will leave now" more talking  
"alright see u then bye" he hung up and then stood.  
"come on have to get to Fresno" he said pulling me up  
"Fresno? That's 4 and a half hours away"  
"yeah but it's only 7:30 u can sleep in the car come on u want to talk to her right?" I nodes and we ran back to the hospital got in the car and left.


	14. induced

I walked back out and everyone just kind of stared. I must of had an odd expression on my face because I was confused as hell.  
"What happened?" Val asked.  
"I think, I think he proposed to her"  
JIMMY  
"Are we there yet?" she asked. I chuckled, if I was any other person I would have been annoyed by this, but I'm crazy too so it's all good.  
"Yes we are here," I pulled into the 24 hour dinner where Michelle was meeting us.  
"Finally, I'm starving!" she got out of the car and we went inside. Michelle was sitting at a booth in the back. I walked back there with Helli at my side. We both sat down on one side.  
"Hello," Helli said.  
"Hi, I'm sorry about all of this, it's just so much to explain and there's a bad reason to it, there's just so much going wrong," she said. Wow, she really is stressed out.  
"Well I'm hungry, so after I get some food we can talk," Helli said.  
The waitress came by and Helli got a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk. I laughed at the fact that we had ordered the same thing.  
"Nice, really nice, copycat," she said.  
"Whoa, back up, you're the copycat!" I replied.  
"No, I ordered first, so HA!"  
"Well I thought it first! So I win!"  
"Really? When?"  
"As we pulled in the parking lot! I win!"  
"Nope, I wanted chocolate chip pancakes when I was at the beach, so I win! You pay for dinner," she said. I stared at her, she stopped laughing and stared back. We were basically having a staring contest, but eventually we both burst out laughing.  
"Well you have a new best friend Jimmy"  
"Brian is my friend and I don't like seeing him hurt, so I'd like you to explain why he's in the hospital right now from alcohol poisoning and prescription drugs because I know for a fact you guys were happier than a unicorn with wings before you left," I said, Helli and Michelle just stared at me. [color=#F50808 I know it looks like a run- on sentence, but it makes sense this way.  
"Here's your food," the waitress said placing the food in front of us. We all thanked her and started eating. When we were done Helli got a huge ice cream sundae for everyone to split, which ended up being just me and her.  
"So, why did you leave?" Helli asked.  
"Well you see last week Brian and I got into a fight and I really thought that would be the end of us, it was really that bad. What happened was I knew he was hiding stuff from me and I asked him about it and why he wouldn't tell me, I said I was leaving, I went upstairs to start packing and when I came back down stairs I decided to tell him something. I had been transferred to San Francisco, to be the head of the California sector of the company I work for. I could not turn this job down and I told him that. He just kind of stared at me for a moment. I had other things to tell him when he got this look of horror and sadness on his face. I was worried and when I asked him what was wrong, he didn't answer, he just walked up to the music room. I thought he was mad, so I just kind of sat there wondering what was going to happen. Well I found out when he came back down stairs and hugged me saying he was sorry. Now remember I had other things to tell him, I was about to tell him about this problem I've been having. See my stuff started disappearing about a month ago and more and more of it was disappearing Brian noticed it but I just told him I was cleaning up. Well, last week the same day I was told about the transfer some of it reappeared in my car magically, the doors were locked and everything. The next morning I found a note, it was a death threat against everyone I knew,. I freaked out and it said if I called the cops they would make sure everyone died a horrible death," she was rummaging through her purse and pulled out a piece of typed paper up with the note. It was pretty gruesome what they said they were going to do. It also said don't go to the cops and take the transfer job.  
"Michelle, you know this could have been just some whack job fan with no intention to do this right?" I said.  
"Yeah but here's where the story continues. When Brian pulled back from the hug he looked me in the eyes got down on one knee and proposed to me. I flipped out, I didn't know what to do so I did the one thing I thought would protect him, I grabbed my keys and ran put the door screaming no," I heard the spoon drop from Helli's hand and I was just staring.  
"if Brian wasn't in the hospital I would be making a joke about the great Synester Gates being rejected but his is no time for jokes, you need to go to the hospital now and tell everyone what happened and tell Brian you're sorry," Helli said.  
"I can't"  
"Why not, I promise nothing will go wrong," I said. Helli's phone started ringing.  
"Hello?" she said. I was listening but I couldn't hear everything. She gasped suddenly.  
"We're 4 hours away, but I'll try," she said before hanging up.  
"We have to go now Jimmy" she said standing and pulling money out of her pocket to pay.  
"Brian started having seizures and his heart rate spiked, he's in a coma on a breathing tube because he stopped breathing," Michelle gasped and covered her mouth and I could have sworn I saw tears come to her eyes.  
"Alright let's go, Michelle you can follow us in your car," I said getting up. I really hope he's ok.  
MATT  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The doctor said he was in ICU now and he was in a medically induced coma. I hope he is ok.


	15. TO SCHOOL AWAY!

Helli  
Jimmy dropped me off at the netrance and Jimmy and Michelle parked their cars. I ran inside and saw matt talking to the doctor. I walked over to Him.  
"alright thx doc" he turned around and almost walked into me as the doctor walked away.  
"is he alright?" I asked. Matt just nodded and grabbed my shoulder lightly pullig me into his side and walking towards the room that Brian was in. When we got there I almost cried. He was breathing on his own now but there was no telling if he was ok.  
"what is wrong right now?" I asked.  
"well he is on the iv for dehydration and they don't know what the pills are gonna do to him so he is being monitored for it. Helli" he stopped there and made me turn to face him.  
"the doctor said u probably saved his life. As his friend I have to thank you so much and I'm telling u right now that even if Jimmy made u feel better I'm telling u that no matter what u shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." I smiled and he hugged me. We stood there like that for a few seconds before I noticed something moving in the room. I pushed matt away and saw Brian awake and sitting up.  
"matt" I said he looked into the room and sighed.  
"u want to talk to him first or me?" he asked.  
"I'll go I know what happened" I said. I walked in and he didn't even look at the door. I sat in the chair next to his bed.  
"she had a good reason for leaving ya know" his head shot up so fast I thought he would get whip lash.  
"u know?" he asked.  
"I went to Michelle and asked her since u were too busy almost dying" I said sarcastically even though it was all true. He chuckled.  
"yeah that's me." he laid back.  
"did u find anything in my hand when u found me?" he asked. Just before we left the house I notices the black box I had taken it and held onto it.  
"and it's the ring right?" I asked. He chuckled again and nodded. I pulled the little black box out of my shoe.  
"sorry I didn't know if u wanted everyone else to see so that was the first place I thought of." he grabbed it from my hand.  
"more than 3 years now that's how long we have been togethr when I asked I wanted her to realize that I loved her even when we had these small srguements. I know she loved her job and I never would have made her quit because she got a promotion. When she said no I felt my heart shatter right there in the kitchen. I stood up and grabbed a knife from the counter contemplating suicide at that exact second. I decided I couldn't do that I had to try. For the guys. But then I realized that everything I did reminded me of her. Even sitting with pinkly. I just can't believe I let it go this far instead of talking to someone." he said opening the box. I started laughing.  
"why is that funny to u?" he asked.  
"well the thing is since I was an avenged fan before I met u I still have the mind set of cocky syn the man who always gets what he wants. Not this sweet emotional Brian. It's just weird I'm sorry." he laughed to.  
"I understand now. God the press is gonna have a field day with this" I shook my head.  
"well then I'll just kill them. There problem solved." I said putting my hands behind my head. He laughed.  
"don't worry about it" just then there was a knock at the door. Matt walked in. I went to walk out after handing the ring back to Brian.  
"see u later" I said. When I got outside matt didn't go in Michelle closed the door and looked at ne.  
"u went and got Michelle?" I nodded.  
"damned u are the take action kind of person huh?" I smiled nodding.  
"I will get things done my way and my way only because it's usually faster. Matt?" I said he turned and faced me again.  
"yes?"  
"can u give me a piggy back ride back to the waiting room?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. He laughed and jumped down a little so I could jump on his back.  
"thank god I wore shorts under my dress" he laughed.  
"no kidding" he started the long walk there and eventually I was tired of his slow pace so I jumped off his back.  
"too slow for u?" he asked. I nodded.  
"I'll race u there" I said before taking off running. I heard him running after me and at the home stretch I looked back and waved and just my lucky about 5 feet from everyone I hit I chair and dis a flip and landed on my back in front of everyone. They started laughing I just laid there.  
"that was almost as bad as the drip from the catwalk" I mumbled to my self.  
"u ok?" Jimmy asked.  
"yes what time is it?" I asked.  
"4:54" crap.  
"yo someone has to come with me to school and explain to my teachers why I don't have my homework completed" I said. They all just laughed in return.  
"u think that us going to school will help ur problem? Everyone will notice us and no one will leave u alone"  
"I only care about school not doing homework leads to not doing work which leads to bad grades which leads to working at mcdonalds living in dads basement for the rest of my life." they all stared at me in disbelief.  
"some how I don't think ur dad would have a problem with that" Johnny said.  
"ah shirt shit I think u can come let's go" I said sitting up but laying back down from exhaustion.  
"no Shads can go"  
"matt for the sake of ur car u should demand he go" I said holding up his car keys I got while he was carrying me slowly.  
"how did yo-"  
"I'll go with her" Jimmy said.  
"ah I wanted to make fun of Johnny for being shorter than everyone else. But fuck buddy can go with me" Jimmy laughed and everyone stared in disbelief at what I had just said.  
"I don't have a censor on what comes out of my mouth" I said standing.  
"Jimmy carry me I'm tired and I need to go home and change and take a shower." he shook his head.  
"just steal a pair of my jeans and a shirt it'll b faster." I nodded. He looked over at leana.  
"do u mind?" he asked.  
"not at all I'll get a ride home with Johnny and Lacey" he smiled and kissed her before picking me up and carrying me outside to his were at his house about 5 minutes later.  
"alright lil way what are u feeling today? Maybe black pants and purple shirt?" he asked.  
"I think I'm just gonna raid ur closet" I said as we walked through the door towards the stairs. We walked up the stairs and down a hall through double doors.  
"the closet is over there my stuff is on the right I'm gonna lay here for a few minutes the bath room is the door next to the closet" he said before flopping onto the bed. I walked into the closet and started goingthrough his shirts. I decided on a purple shirt with white stripes across the front. I started going through the pants and found a pair of black jeans.  
"Jimmy do u have any capris?" I asked.  
"yeah some where why?" he replied.  
"they will fit me with out me having to roll the pant legs up."  
"ha ur short too" he yelled.  
"sleep before we leave!" I yelled back. I heard him chuckle before going back to sleep. I decided to just rill the Jean legs up. I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom. After I took a shower I did my hair and then went out and jumped on Jimmy to wake him up. Before we left I grabbed jimmy's jacket with the fur on the hood that he was always seen in.  
"let's go get my school bag and we can leave" it was 5:15 when we were finally on the road to la.


	16. Jimmy's Fault!

When we got to the school I went to the bathroom and did my makeup. Finally I made it to class one minute late.  
"Helena r u ok? U look exhausted" the teacher said.  
"sorry my uh... Uncle bj was stuck in the hospital last night and I had to help figure out what happened" Jimmy laughed from behind me at the bj thing.  
"why is the thatfunny Jimmy? His name is Brian and he's a junior so bj"  
"yeah but I'm exhausted it's like being high" eveyone in the class laughed at what he said a d the teacher just looked at me in disbelief.  
"this is why I never take advice from him and he will never have kids. Anyways this is my proof that my uncle was at the hospital this is my other 'uncle' Jimmy" she shook the hand he held out to her.  
"uh since I was at the hospital I didn't get a chance to do my homework" she nodded.  
"alright is ur uncle staying for class?"  
"yes I promise he will BEHAVE" I said emphasizing the behave part while turning to Jimmy.  
"alright go to yourseat." I went to the back and kissed frank in the cheek and said hi to Greg before sitting down. The teacher started speaking frank texted me. He just aske what was wrong and I told him that at lunch I needed to talk to him and he said he needed totalk to me too. The teacher suddenyl stopped talking.  
"Helena can I speak to u outside please?" I sighed and turned to see Jimmy doing the whistling thing like he did something wrong but tried to cover it up. The teacher had already gone outside.  
"jimmy if I get in trouble because of u I will destroy ur drumset" I said before walking out of the classroom.  
"ok three things" she said.  
"one stop texting and pay attention. Two your uncle is being a little distracting to the class. Three he is being REALLY distracting. I don't know how brontosaurus notice he's making faces, weird sounds, drumming on the desks. He really needs to stop."  
"oh don't worry he will but uh can I talk to him in the hall for a second?" she nodded. I texted him and he was out and the teacher was in.  
"James Owen Sullivan! U get me in trouble one more time and I will castarate u!" he just looked at me.  
"I'm sorry" he said and looked at me through his eyelashes.  
"I love u Jimmy but u can't get me in trouble. I'm already exhausted but I need to pay attention." he hugged me.  
"I'm sorry I'll stop look why don't I just sit out here so I don't get u in anymore trouble."  
"alright I'll b out in 5 minutes" he sat down against the wall and I walked back into the classroom and sat down. The rest of my classes went that way. He sat outside and then during pe he went and got lunch for me. Greg didn't want Jimmy to buy his lunch even though Jimmy offered and frank brought lunch. During lunch while Greg went and got his lunch andjimmy was still geting lunch frank and I talked.  
"so what did u want to talk about?" he asked.  
"u can go first" I said. He grabbed my hand.  
"helli I love u but-"  
"as a friend?" I asked.  
"yeah I mean I realize that we have been dating for less than a week buy it just feels like we should b friends. Please don't b mad" he said.  
"I'm not mad I was actually going to say we should b friends" he laughed and we let go of each others hands.  
"good so ur sure about that? I'm not going to be murdered in my sleep by my chem a7x msi or any other bands?" he asked. I just laughed and hugged him.  
"alright separate" I hrleard Jimmy say.  
"we just did I replyed pulling out if the hug" we all laughed.  
"whatever let's eat" he gave me one pizza and himself the other. I just raised my eyebrows.  
"what I'm a growing boy I need food and u r a friggin twig so eat the pizza and maybe u will gain a pound" he said before taking a massive bite out of his pizza(seriously he ate half a slice in one bite). I rolled my eyes before eating my cheese pizza.  
After school  
"thx Jimmy u had to come into 5th hour" I let him come in and I have detention on Saturday and all of next week(after playpractice due to much convincing from mr Anderson) cause I started yelling at him in class. Well and because he gave frank and I the suggestion to respond to each others names and yeah let's just say the teacher didn't like that. Now Jimmy was driving me to my house to see my dad because this was his break week(just him everyone else has other things to do) and he "had a surprise for me".  
"so what r u doing with ur dad?" he asked.  
"I don't know he said it was a surprise so I'll find out eventually" he pulled up to my house just then.  
"alright thx again Jimmy oh and keep me updated on Brian k?" I said. He nodded and hugged me through the window. I walked towards the door and he backed out.  
"bye fuck buddy!" he laughed and waved goodbye. I went into the house and colapsed on the floor in fron of the door. I flipped over and kicked the door shut. I would have fallen asleep right there.  
"so what happened last night?" I heard someone ask.  
"Brian tried to drink himself to death basically and I went 4hours away to get someone and I got hurt and yeah"  
"is Brian ok?" the person asked.  
"yeah he is now he's just being monitored in the hospital for the week because he also had some prescription drugs in his system." I said.  
"what r u wearing?" the voice asked.  
"it's jimmy's clothes my closed smelled and had blood on them because I tried to clean Brian up."  
"helena come on this is the first time I've seen u in days and all I can see is a pile of clothes." mikey said sitting down next to me.  
"yup and Jimmy has lost this shirt jacket and pants cause I'm keeping them" we both laughed at that.  
"alright well hey can u make me a playlist of ur favorite songs from your iPod? Just print the list of songs out on the playlist and I'll find them and put them on my iPod."  
"my favorite songs? Alright hold on." I walked up stairs and first I took off jimmy's pants and my shoes and put on black short shorts. Then I walked to my computer and sent my fav songs playlist to the printer downstairs. I went down stairs and grabbed the 10 pages and walked into the kitchen where my dad was.  
"here u go it's mostly him,CKY, the 69 eyes, the bloodhound gang, blood on the dance floor, u guys, a7x, alesana, bouncing souls, fall out boy, blink 182, atreyu, inthis moment, iwrestledabearonce, bring me the horizon, and sum 41. I like sun 41, CKY, and HIM the most on that list" he smiled.  
"alright thx"  
"why are y smiling all creepy like that?" I asked.  
"no reason just happy that I'm seeing u" he hugged me.  
"let's go to get some food and then we can come home a d watch scary movies" u might be wondering where the girls are. Well thy all went to their houses. See I found out that this house is just here while they r recording but mikey wants to buy this house and sell his old one. Just in case anyone was confused.  
"so what do u want for your birthday?" he asked on the way to get food.  
"nothing" I said honestly.  
"come one u have to want something"  
"hair dyes one of each color from hot topic and the freedom to travel and dye my hair whenever I want."  
"wait was that travel?why travel?"  
"well I want to start a band but I want to make it big with out saying that ur my dad and the only way to do that is gain fans" he was silent.  
"what instrument will u be playing?" he asked.  
"well I'm singing and playing guitar right now but I don't think my band is gonna work out because I don't really trust the drummer and I just broke up with frank so lord knows how we will b around each other. That and as much as I love punk music I kind of like playing drums u have seen me play I actually almost prefer it so yeah"  
"alright well I'll see what I can do and don't make plans for this weekend" he said.  
"wait why?" I asked.  
"because" I then rembered detention.  
"I have detention on Saturday and all of next week after play practice" I said looking out my window. After a while if silence I looked over at dad. We were in a parking lot. He was just staring at me.  
"what did u do?" he asked.  
"it was all jimmy's fault I made him come to school with me so he could tell the teachers that we were in the hospital last night." he laughed.  
"u were asking for that one." he said.


	17. For the Birthday

I went home and did all my homework before texting Jimmy and asking about Brian. Jimmy said he was fine and asked me what I wanted for my birthday having had enough of people asking me I went down stairs and found dad.

"ok I lied yes I want what I told u for my bday but I also want tools wood help building stuff and 3 skateboards so when I break them doing tricks I might have another one after that" he laughed.  
"is that it?" he asked.  
"and I want to go to another country for a concert" his face lit up when I said that.  
"any concert?" he asked.  
"I don't care but I have to like the band."  
"alrighty"  
"yup so goodnight dad" i hugged him and then went back to bed telling jimmy to ask my dad.  
THE NEXT DAY  
I was woken up by someone jumping on my bed.  
"5 more minutes. Where's the snooze button on this thing" I said hittig their head.  
"come one mini way it's ur birthday! Hey that rhymed!"  
"Jimmy either get me a mocha coffee from starbucks with 4 sugars and milk or get out" he stopped jumping and that's when I smelt it. I sat straight up and there was a coffee in front of my face.  
"I love u Jimmy" I said taking the coffee.  
"what about us?" my chem a7x msi and friends were all in my room.  
"u guys r so lucky I don't sleep in my underwear" I said getting up and grabbing my phone. It was 6:05  
"I'm gonna b late for school!" I said dropping my phone and running towards my closet.  
"oh no u don't" matt said stepping in front if me and grabbing me.  
"no I need to toto college and not going to school doesn't get u scholarships!"  
"well she has a ver diffrent mindset then I knew any child could have." Brian said.  
"bite me! I need to go to school!"  
"sorry matt" he looked down at me before I elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him inthe shin. He let go of me and I ran into my closet grabbing black short shorts and a dark purple zebra stripped v neck. I ran into the bathroom and changes doing my make up and hair. I put in a dark purple hair extension that matches my shirt. I grabbed a few belts from the hanger in my bathroom, there was a black with white studs, purple with black studs, and black with purple studs. After putting them on I walked into my room and back to my closet I grabbed socks and my black converse with purple laces and put them on. I walked to my desk pushing everyone out of the way. I packed my backpack and then grabbed jimmy's jacket.  
"alright sorry but I needs to get and education" I said.  
"but we wanted to celebrate with you!" frank said.  
"fool we can eat pizza and have cake at lunch but I really need to get to school!" they all sighed.  
"I'll drive" dad said.  
"I really am sorry but thx for the coffee!" I said running out the door.  
When I got to school a d into first hour drank and Greg both gave me presents. Frank gave me concert tickets because we never went to the other concert. Greg got me signed drum sticks from the system of a down drummer.  
"thx guys!" I said hugging them. I went through the day like normal and during lunch everyone showed up and we hung out in my usual spot.  
"so ur dad told us u wanted a few things for your birthday" Jimmy said.  
"oh no" I said.  
"u aren't getting anything until after school" he said.  
"alright"  
"so helli what is the best part of being 15?" Steve asked.  
"I can drive cause I'm getting my permit." everyone started laughing and looked at mikey who just laid down on the grass and groaned causing another round of laughter.  
"well we r also having the cake at home" Jimmy said kind of upset.  
"ah yes Jimmy I knew u were the weird one. Ever since a little piece of heaven" the guys from a7x all laughed at my comment.  
"yeah ah the video for that was creepy as he'll" Greg said.  
"that was some weird shit" Jimmy(msi) said. They kept going on about the video while I sat there listening until.  
"what do u think?" frank(mcr) asked.  
"people say the creepiest part is when he rapes the dead body but in my opinion it's not rape if their dead" they all just stared at me while I looked st the sky.  
"she has a point"  
"anything else u would like to add ur kind of quiet and zoned out." frank( school) said.  
"rape is truly a compliment in all situations" they all just stared at me.  
"mikey ur daughter is on drugs"  
"it's true though I force someone to do what they didn't want to if it would get u in trouble" they all thought about it for a second. I was the only girl here besides kitty (lynz was with bandit in jersey).  
"so u would b happy if it happened to u?" kitty asked.  
"no but it's true. Yes I would freak out and be completely worried but no matter what it's still true"  
"anyways do u want a real party?" dad asked.  
"the Kind of party I am thinking of u would say no to because u love me too much" I said laying back and looking up at the sky. Suddenly something came to me. I say up.  
"frank throw me my bag." frank(school) walked my bag over to me I told himyo sit down.  
"Greg come here" the three of us sat down and wrote 2 songs. Count your last blessings and speak of the devil.  
"we keep going like this and we might b able to start touring" I said.  
"touring?" the three of us looked up from the paper in my hands and at everyone else.  
"that was one of my birthday wishes." everyone looked at mikey while I chewed on my lip ring.  
"alright but only during breaks and only at certain places" the three of us cheered.  
"what did u write this time?" Jimmy asked.  
"2songs count your last blessings and speak of the devil" matt grabbed the notebook out of my hand before I could stop him. Zacky was looking over it with him.  
"if gates was here he'd be saying nice solo" I smiled. I looked over at frank and he had a huge smile on his face when I turned to Greg he was frowning.  
"what's wrong?" I asked quietly.  
"I know I'm the new kid and all but my parents are moving to Australia and I have to go with them" I looked at frank.  
"man there aren't many people as good as u it's gonna b so hard to find a drummer" frank said.  
"Greg keep in touch" I said. We all laughed then Greg turned to me.  
"u play drums! Ur amazing at drums find a different guitarist" I chewed o. My lip lip rings nervously again.  
"I don't know that would also mean finding a new singer"  
"we could find one and no offense I think a guy would sound better singing these." frank said. I nodded my head in agreement.  
"let's just keep playing the way we do now and find someone wheb te time comes" I said. We all nodded in agreement. I looked up and saw Jimmy doing a happy dance.  
"sullbin laden what r u doing?" I asked.  
"dancing cause I won the bet"  
"I owe him a hundred dollars now"zacky said  
"y?"  
"I said u would stick to guitar and he said u would go to drums" he said while taking the money out of his wallet. I just shook my head as the bell rang.  
"that's our cue see everyone after school. Who is picking me up?" I asked taking my notebook back. Greg and frank had work tonight.  
"we will!" the berry twins said. I agreed and we went to class.  
AFTER SCHOOL  
The twins picked me up and we were rocking out in the car back to my house. When I walked in the couches were all pushed back and there were presents stacked up on the table. I walked in and put my bag on the counter.  
"IM HOME!" unsaid while jumping on top of Gerard.  
" I'm too old for this" he said pushing me off of him and on top of frank.  
"Frankie I'm going to kill u" I said. I looked over at Jimmy and he just smiled.  
"why!" he ask slash yelled.  
"because I have mental problems!" Jimmy and j said at the same time.  
"and I need LASIK!" we said and as I stood up and walked over to Jimmy and sittig in his lap.  
"well let's get this party started!" Jimmy(msi) said. The girls all walked in with cake(this was a monster cake. It was HUGE and of course it was black with purple heartagrams on it and purple writing that said happy 15th bday lil way!). They put it on a table in front of me and put purple candles in it and lit them.  
"alright now ready 1...2...3!" after happy birthday I blew out the candles and I helped hand out the cake. I sat back down in front of Jimmy on the floor.  
"alright we can open presents while we eat who wants to go first!" Val asked.  
" ME ME ME ME ME!" Jimmy said. He got up but instead of walking to the present pile he walked to the window. He grabbed the thing that let light in.  
"we can start tomorrow" he said opening the blinds. There was a HUGE pile of wood and a few saws and drills out there.  
"muahahahahahahahahahahahaha I can build destrucive things!" I said gettig up and hugging him.  
"thx uncle Jimmy"  
"technically the wood is from me the tools r from uncle bj" he said causing meto laugh.  
"I'll visit him later." we went and sat back down.  
"alright us next" the girls said. They pulled out the largest box together. I stood up and opened it. Inside the box was all the hair dye I would ever need.  
"yea! I can dye my hair tonight!" I said pulling everythig out and going through the colors.  
"bleach! Yes!" I said before thanking them all and putting them all back in the box. Next up were the my chem guys they each got me CDs and shirts from my favorite bands. The berry boys said my present would b here later but gave me a card. Jimmy and Chantal gave me a prety rose necklace. The avenged guys each got me a skateboard. Kitty got me a sweet pair of shoes. Steve got me a guitar. Mikey was the last one to give me his present.  
"alright my preset is somewhere else and it's two parts one this weekend one fall break in 2 weeks for this weekend u will need to pack for 3 days I have to pick u up early from school we r taking a plane there and we will be back really early Monday morning. Just pack normal and make sure u bring a jacket." he smirked.  
"sounds fun" I said just then the door bell rang.  
"ah that's our present." Jason said. Both boys got up and walked towards the door.  
" hey matt long time no see" that voice sounded very familiar. I looked up and everyone one was looking at me. Then it hit ne.  
"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. Everyone gave me odd looks before looking behind me at the people that I'm sure just entered the room.  
"Helena" I stood and turned. What I saw confirmed my thoughts.  
"hi I'm Jason"  
"I'm Bruno"  
"I'm Taylor"  
"I'm Cody" I waved.  
"hi I'm Helena"  
"I met Bruno at a club in LA a little while ago and we became friends when I asked him to take a break from tour he was more then happy to come say happy birthday" I smiled.  
"thx guys" I jumped over the couch and walking over to say hi to the guys. We all hung out and about an hour later Michelle came and joined us. She explained to everyone and Brian quickly understood and when he asked her thus time she accepted. While no one was paying attention Michelle brought me out front.  
"Brian said u would love this" she said handing me a bottle of absinthe. My bday is offically complete.


	18. The Weekend

We clebrated mikeys birthday the next day. I got him a picture of him and I with a frame that I had made. On Friday he picked me up from school during lunch. I found out that Jimmy was going with us to and leana was going too of course. Alicia was meeting us there. We were boarding our plane now.  
"flight 6661 to ney York city now boarding at gate 5" the person said. We brought our tickets to the lady and she scanned them and we were on the plane. First class seats of course. The entire ride I was eating cookies and drinking milk. While mikey was sleeping though I got a monster from the stewardest. I had a few more before he woke up. So I was hyper before we got there. When we did get there Alicia was there. We got our bags and got into their pilot.  
"are we there yet?" I asked 5 minutes later.  
"it's a 2 hour drive. Why don't u take a nap?" mikey said. I laughed but took my iPod out. I guess I did fall asleep but when I woke up I still had no idea where we were.  
"helli come on we r here go knock on the door" leana said. I ran towards the door.  
"I'm gonna beat u!" I yelled I turned just in time to seethe door. I ran smack into it.  
"I'm coming!" I heard someone yell from inside. I moaned in pain and turned over onto my stomach and grabbing my head. My head hit the door and the ground so it hurt. Mikey and Jimmy were standing over me and leana was locking the car but on her way.  
"this is why we don't run" Jimmy said. I just groaned again. The door opened.  
"Jimmy long time no see hey mikey hey leana. Hello helli right?" I looked up and April margera was standing there. I groaned but waved.  
"she ran into the door" mikey said.  
"oh that's why that was so loud" they laughed and I held my arms up.  
"Jimmy can u please give me a piggy back ride?" I asked. He laughed but bent down to pick me up. I had to be carful because I was wearing a skirt but I had shirts on under it. I was wearing a black heartagram shirt, a black abd purple plaid skirt with chains all over it, and my mid thigh all black converse with purple laces. I also had jimmy's jacket on. I just realized I was at castle bam. I was looking around taking in everything around me.  
"so April where is everyone?" Jimmy asked.  
"out back tim just built another huge ramp to add on to the huge one from the wedding. Tony is here everyone else is here and u guys r here."  
"Jimmy I want to go skate boarding." I said.  
"ok have fun" he said.  
"no u should bring me out there"  
"are Jesse and ville and the guys here yet?" mikey asked.  
"they landed an hour after u guys they will be here at 8"  
"alright let's go have fun" Jimmy said.  
"have fun" April said sitting down. I saw a few other people there like Missy and Phil. Leana stayed inside with everyone and Jimmy carries me outside. We went down the stairs and out the door. I could see the huge ramps and people standing out there.  
"to bam whose that?" someone asked. Everyone stopped skating and looked over at us.  
"that maybe our birthday guest" Jimmy reached the ramp and I jumped off his back.  
"well hello there beautiful" novak said.  
"keep dreaming" I replied picking up the a skateboard from the ground. I climbed to the topic the damped and everybody made fun of novak for being shot down I looked back and Jimmy was sitting on the ground.  
"fuck buddy come up here!" I yelled.  
"I'm good this is a much better view for when u face plant"  
"please?" I asked with a pout. He got up and came over.  
"remeber though this is what we r building when we get home" I said after helping him up.  
"oh no we r not ur dad would kill me." I shrugged in he gasped in gasped horror.  
"u want me to die?"  
"never" I gave him a kiss on the cheek before putting my head phones in my ears. The were going down the back of my shirt into the zip pocket in the back of my skirt where my iPod was.  
"so your Helena right?" I turned and saw bam.  
"yeah u can call me hello or l though"  
"why not fuck buddy?" novak asked.  
"because once again in your dreams u r a perv ur twice my age but to be honest u look three times my age and u seem like an ass" everybody laughed at him getting shot down again.  
"well helli do u skate?"  
"hell yes mind if I use this board?" I asked. I turned my Ipod on loud enough so I couldn't hear anyone and waited. He said yes and I smiled and waves before dropping in. I just turned at the other side. When I cam back I did a trick and then crossed over the death gap. I skated over on the other ramp before returning to the other side over the death gap again. I came up and landed right on jimmy's lap with the board in my hand.  
"well seeing how hard u landed I declare once again that u r a twig" he said.  
"huh ur one too talk bean pole."  
"at least I'm taller than short shit" I smiles st him.  
"I can play the drums better" he gasped in horror.  
"well I'm leaving then " he went to stand up and I didn't catch myself before I went head first down the ramp. I hit my head but kept rolling before coming to a rest on my back. I groaned in pain again while they all stood there laughing. I was about to get up when the board came down the ramp and hit me in my left temple causing everyone to laugh.  
"James Owen Sullivan run for your life because when I get to u, u will b sorry" I said standing and throwing the board to the top of the ramp. As I got to the top Jimmy bailed down the ramp and ran off. I went tithe edge at the top. It was a 15 foot drop. I wait until Jimmy was right under me then dropped. I landed right on top of him.  
"who is tougher now?" I asked from my sitting position on his stomach.  
"me" he got up and threw me over his shoulder walking towards the ramp.  
"no me." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and threw my body over his shoulders so my feet hit the ground and threw him over me so he landed on his back in front of me.  
"I WIN!" I yeah before flipping him off. He grabbed my ankleand almost tripped me.  
"no I still win" I stuck my tongue out at him. I heard laughter from everyone behind.  
"I must has stabbed him 50 fucking times" I sang along looking at Jimmy.  
"hey that's where I draw the line! U can't u my own song against me"  
"what are u going to do about it?" I said walking away. He just laughed.  
"u will feel the wrath of captain stallion duck! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" i just stared at him.  
"Jimmy I love u now STFU" I said sitting on the edge of the ram. He walked inside.  
"so helli what do u like to do for fun?"  
"drink smoke listen to music I'm just getting back into skating again mess with the elderly and more u if all people know. Pulling pranks is the way to do it" he nodded.  
"what kind of music do u listen to?" he asked.  
"anything that's not mey Cyrus and Jonas brothers or classical or hip hop rap what ever they call that shit now a days" he chuckled at that.  
"yeah so I hear ur in a band" I looked at him. I didn't tell him that but I nodded anyways.  
"what instruments do u play?"  
"piano drums guita bass and a little bit of clarinet"  
"what do u play in the band?"  
"lead vocals and guitar but I'm switching to drums because our drummer is moving"  
"u any good?" he asked. I smiled.  
"u bet ur ass I am"  
"alright u gonna skate more? We r gonna stop soon cause we have Knoxville and friends coming over and we want to have a drinking party" I nodded.  
"I was wondering, do u smoke?" he asked. I pulled a cig and my lighter out of my other pocket. I lit it and blew out the smoke.  
"does the answer your question?" I asked. I grabbed the board. There was a huge ramp, it was super high and had a straight drop for about half of it. U coukd get up to it on a board using a whole bunch of different ramps.  
"do u ever use taht ramp?" I asked pointing to it.  
"not unless it's for a stunt" he said. I nodded.  
"wait what r u gonna do?" he asked with a confused face. I smiled withthe cigarette in my mouth. I dropped in going across and back once before going over the death gap and up a ramp. It was like a series of ramps to the top. When I got to the top I blew some smoke out and then sent full speed over the edge ofthe ramp. I was aiming for a ramp that was across the way 20 feet maybe. It was a 20 foot drop. I was almost there. I didn't make it and hit the back side of the ramp rolling to the bottom of the ramp. I just laid on my back while everyone laughed. I heard some ofthem skate over to me. I just laid on my back laughing.  
"well that was awesomeme let's do it again" I said sitting up.  
"she's a keeper!" raab said. We all sat there laughing. I stopped realizing something.  
"bam ur brothers a drummer So is there a drumset in this house?" I asked.  
"no there is not but come on we r going inside" he said holding his hand out for me. I put my cigarette out in the dirt. We all went inside. The guys stayed in the bar packing for something. I went up stairs to find everyone else.  
"hi dad." I said landing next to him on the couch.  
"well she will fit right in this weekend" April said.  
"well I have manners so not really" she nodded agreeing.  
"so we r spending the weekend here? I get to reek havoc with bam and cky crew the entire weekend?" I asked. Everyone laughed.  
"yes but I won't be here I need to go help my parents in jersey and leana and Alicia are going to NYC for a girls weekend the other girls r joining them. " mikey said.  
"yea! Uncle Jimmy is gonna stay!" I yelled geting up and jumping on jimmy's lap and kissing his cheek.  
"yes in fact we need to go" Alicia said.  
"yup come give me a hug kiddo!" mikey said standing up. I got up and hugged Alicia leana and mikey goodbye. When they left Jimmy and I started our assault on the crew. We both ran downstairs fallling me one top if him. Resulting in some bad jokes. Then I walked up to bam, who started the jokes, abd took his beer.  
"my absinthe is home I'll just take this" I took his beer downing it.  
"I was drinking that!" he yelled.  
"well now I am but u can have it back now" I handed himthe empty bottle going to look for something stronger.  
"she just drank my beer" he said in disbelief.  
"she can drink anyone under the table" Jimmy said. I found a bottle of vodka, unopened, I brought it with me as I went to sit down.  
"hell no u r not drinking that!" dico said.  
"what r u gonna do about it?" I said before opening the bottle slowly as if daring him to do something. He got up and walked over to me as I started to drink. I was downing the bottle not caring what anyone was saying. I had one long sip and then held the bottle in my hands.  
"r u goig to drink the whole thing?" rake asked.  
"uh yeah. It vodka u can't waste it" I said before taking another sip. I had an idea.  
"Jimmy" I said.  
"yeah?" he replied  
"can u go get my back pack?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.  
"yeah" he went upstairs and I went towards the back door.  
"I'm going to have some fun if iCard to join me do it fast he'll be back soon" I walked out the door towards the treetop casino. It might not b what it used to but it's stil a place to sit and hang out. I was halfway there when I noticed everyone behind me. Raab and rake carrying the cooler.  
"where r we going?" bam asked.  
"tree top casino of course. It's a good place to hide."  
"isn't Jimmy gonna b mad at u when he finds out?"  
"yeah but then he will start drinking and who gives a shit" when we got to the casino we started the party. Jimmy joined us a while later with my bag. It was around 9:30 wheb bam realized something.  
"weren't my brother,ville, and friends supposed to be here a while ago?" he asked. I laughed.  
"well inthat case race u to the house suckers" I looked over at the window with a great idea. By now I have to say I drank a bottle and a half of vodka and a few beers. I went over to the window and jumped out. It was only an8 foot drop but the guys would freak out. The second I hit the ground I started running towards the house. After quite a few falls, unneeded turns, and following some "pretty lights" I finally made it tithe house. One again I ran intothe door. I heard laughing and then someone fell on top of me. It was Jimmy, who had also run unto the door.  
"get off me bean pole!" I yelled.  
"well get out from under me mini way!" this conversation could have been taking very wrog to anyone not by us. I pushed Jimmy off and stood up.  
"I'm taking th high way." I climbed up one of the wood supports for the deck. I turned and helped Jimmy up too. We both sat there for a second before looking at each other and screamig at the top of our lungs. I had put my iPod on the table and thought we were goig towards the pool. Well I got a nice surprise when I ran into ANOTHER DOOR! I fell back and Jimmy just sat down laughing and pointing at me.  
"shut it bean pole I'm drunk! Drunk people can't see. It's like the windex comercial to me" I yelled.  
"mini way! STFU!" Jimmy yelled.  
"hell NO!"  
"here's an Ides. Both of u shut the hell up!" bam said. Jimmy and I stood up. I was getting a headache.  
"everyone go inside!" bem yelled. We both went to the door and it was locked. I knocked on the door then looked down holding my head. Someone opened the door and Jimmy and I walked in. Well, more like stumbled through the door and fell over a chair under the table. I groaned.  
"I'm sleeping here" I said.  
"sweetheart r u ok?" I heard a guy say.  
"I'm drunk so yeah until the morning and I want a cigarette." he chuckles at that. I looked up. This guy looked familiar. He put his hand out to help me up. I gladly accepted and as I stood I looked at Jimmy.  
"awe mini way and ville! How cute!" I just stared at him then back at the man who helped me up. Then back at Jimmy.  
"fuck u I am gonna end up with Taylor or Bruno"  
"the guys that showed up from that band on ur bday?" Jimmy asked.  
"yup they r in a punk band, they wear all black and fuck it they r hot" Jimmy just blinked.  
"I'm telling ur dad!"  
"what am I 5? Jimmy he probably already knows! And where is the beer I can still remeber what I did 5 minutes ago so I'm not drunk yet" I said. Everyone laughed except one of the new comers.  
"bam she's 15! U gave her beer!" the person yelled.  
"no she took the vodka"  
"u let her!"  
"jess calm down she does this at home"  
"only with uncle bj" I said sending Jimmy and into a fit of laughter.  
"still that does mean u should give it to her" I sighed before stumbling forward.  
"being the person I am I must say that this is nothing compared to the usual. And i think that everyone needs to calm down. U guys can do what ever I'm going to find some kind of instrument. Drums guitar bass I don't care just something so I can write see u guys later" I grabbed a board from next to the stairs. I walked out the front door. I heard yelling from behind me. I kept going until I hit a wall. Manni really was drunk. Someone came over and helped me up.  
"scratch that is there anything here I can play?"  
"well love Jess is a drummer there might b a drumset." i nodded and he helped me back to the house.  
"well u didn't get far welcome back" Jimmy said.  
"awe ville u sure know how to catch them" he and I both sighed at the same time. We looked at each other then down at our hands. We were still holding each other hands. I quickly let go and went to my back pack. I pulled out my phone. I had a text from Brian asking about the absinthe. I had a text from frank telling me that Greg was leaving in a week and a half. I had another text from Jimmy asking where we had gone(loser). Then finally I had a text from taylor. I quickly answered all the other texts and then opened the onefrom Taylor.  
"HA!" I yelled then walked over to Jimmy. I showed him the message.  
"what r u gonna tell ur dad?" he asked.  
"I'm going out with him. He's actually here in PA tomorrow with the used"  
"so r u gonna go meet him?" he asked. I sat down and texted him back saying yes. He had asked me if I wanted to go out with him. I shrugged answering jimmy. The rest of the night went on and I texted Taylor. When I first text him he was playing so I had to wait a little while before he texted back. So I had a few more beers. He agreed to pick me up tomorrow and bring me to his show and then afterwards we would go out for dinner. I quickly agreed and said I was going to bed soon he said goodnight.  
"so what r we doing tomorrow?" bam asked.  
"party!" novak said.  
"I agree" the rest of bams friends said. Except the people that had gotten here after us.  
"alrighty have fun!" I said. I stood up and grabbed my bag.  
"ur gonna be there too this is technically ur birthday weekend u know mikey wanted u to be here" ville said.  
"HA!" I said pointing at ville just relixing who he was.  
"I just realized who u r! How could I be so stupid I love HIM! and ur Jesse from CKY! I feel like an idiot!" I said. Everyone started laughing at me.  
"anyways where r u going?" Jess asked.  
"um the bassist from drive a asked me out and I'm going to his concert a d out to dinner tomorrow"  
"Drive A? We r going on tour with them in the spring" ville said.  
"awesome well I am going to "


	19. The Dinner Date

I woke up with one hell of a hangover. After muttering many obcenites and finding some advil I retreated to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was 11 and Taylor would b here at 5 to pick me up. I changes into black trip pants and a bite me shirt with my all black converse. I did my make up and dyed my hair black using the hair dye I had gotten from the girls for my birthday. I went downstairs and saw everyone out side skating again. I just shook my head and went to the kitchen looking for food. After finding spoiled milk and empty cereal boxes I decided to go get food.  
"hey!" I yelled walking outside.  
"mornig princess!" bam yelled.  
"yeah well princess is hungry I'm taking ur car to get some food be back in an hour" I said holding up the lambo keys and walking towards the garage. I ended up jogging over there. I hears him yelling and running after me. I was inthe car and backig up before he could do anything. I took my sunglasses out of my awesome long jacket(kind of like bams purple trench coat but black) and put them on speeding down the high way. I found a bagel place and parked deciding to eat in there. I got a chocolate milk and a chocolate chip bagel with cream cheese. When I was done I cleaned up and went back out to the car. I was back at the house 15 minutes later. I took my coat off walking to the backyard where they were sti skating.  
"my baby!" he snatches the keys right out of my hand and dropped his board running to his car. Unrolled my eyes grabbing his board and going to the ramp.  
"did u have fun joy riding?" Jimmy asked.  
"yeah buy he cares about that car too much. He won't even realize his keys are still gone" I said holding up the hummer keys. Jimmy laughed.  
"well when is ur date coming to get u?" I took out my phone and looked st the time.  
"he will be here in 4 hours so I think i have sometime before I have to go. What shall we do uncle Jimmy?" I asked. He shrugged. I sat next to him and hugged him.  
"I love u uncle Jimmy"  
"I love u too now what do u want?"  
"so because I said I love u I want something?" I asked.  
"just the way u said it I know u want something."  
"yes when Taylor brings me back u can't come outside and u can't tell my dad" he looked at me funny.  
"u and I both know I can't do that I'm sorry"  
"can u give me a week?" I asked. He looked straight ahead thinking.  
"ok but u have to promise me that u will be home before 1and u have to tell him in ONE week" I laughed and nodded.  
"alright now why do I skate or something?" he asked.  
"I'm too tired and I would need to change my pants to go skating"  
"why"  
"these pants are too long and too big."  
"then go change!" he said.  
"nope I am going to finish dying my hair." the bottom layer of my hair was in a ponytail under the black layer and it was still bleached.  
"midnight blue, purple, or bleach?" I asked taking the ponytail out.  
"midnight blue it will be just noticable and it will look hot" I gave him a weird look.  
"alrighty come help me!" I both went inside. We were done at 12:30. We ended up doing a mix of bleach and midnight blue on th bottom it looked awesome. We went down stairs after I changed because I had changed to dye my hair.  
"that's what ur wearing for ur date?" raab said. I looked down. I was in a pair of black basket ball shorts and a bikini top.  
"no I just found no reason to get dressed Taylor won't be here until 5 it's only 12:30" dunn and dico laughed.  
"what did u do?" I asked.  
"honey we set the clock to a different time in your room"  
"and the clock on ur phone"  
"wait then what time is it?" I asked frantically.  
"4:23"  
"how did I not notice that!" I slammed my fist on the table. I stood up straight and smirked walking towards the two.  
"so did u think I wouldn't get revenge?" I asked. Hey kind of just laughed.  
"why r u gonna do?" he asked as if trying to say good luck with that. I looked at jimmy and nodded to dunn. He grabbed dunn and I grabbed dico. We brought them both outside and I saw some rope on the deck. We sat them in a chair and tied them to the chair.  
"now after I do what I'm about to do I'm going to get dressed and then I'll be back to ask if ur sorry." I motioned for Jimmy to help me. We pushed the chair down the slide off the deck but tied the rope to the deck so they wouldn't go in the pool. I walked inside and ran upstairs. I imediately hoped in the shower to wash the excess dye out. I got out and did my make up. Light make up with darker colors of course. Then I did my hair. Really I just parted it differently. Then I ran and got dressed. I was wearing a black corset with purple lace on the top and purple string with an awesome purple design. Then I put on black skinny jeans. Finally I topped it off with some black stiletos. K couldn't tie the string for the corset so I grabbed the black fishnet hoodie I was Donna wear over it and ran downstairs.  
"Jimmy!" I yelled. Everone was sitting by the pool table. HIM was blasting from the jutbox. Everyone looked at ne.  
"yes darling?" he asked turning around. He raised his eyebrow at ne.  
"oh don't say anything I've worn worse in my house and to school."  
"what do u need?" he asked.  
"tie this please?" I asked. He nodded and came over to me tying the the string in my lower back.  
"what time is it?" I asked everyone who was just staring at me. They all took out their phones and looked.  
"4:59" novak said. He was just staring at me.  
"novak it's still not gonna happen ur too old for me and u have a face not even a mother could love" I said as Jimmy finished tying the string. I left the hoodie on the table and ran upstairs grabbing my phone,wallet, iPod, and cigarettes. I took some cash out of my wallet and stuffed it in the case for my phone. I put everything in my pockets before running back downstairs.  
"alrighty ready to go" I said grabbing m hoodie.  
"helli" Jimmy said. I looked over at him and he pointed to the back door.  
"OH!" I ran down stairs and out the door.  
"so how's it hanging guys?" I asked. They turned to me and their jaws dropped.  
"r u gonna do that again?" I asked. They shook their heads. I smiled and grabbed the knife someone had left on the table out here. I cut one of the ropes in their chair and then the rope holding them out of the water so they fell in. I laughed.  
"helli! Taylor is here!" Jimmy yelled. I waved goodbye to them and ran Back up the stairs.  
"don't try any funny buisness cause she has one he'll of a family ready to kill u if needed." ville said. Damn I didn't know he was in on this.  
"alright enough. I'll stop telling everyone I'm going out if ur gonna pull this shit!" I said grabbing my hoodie. I looked over at Taylor. I saw him gulp and then smile. He walked over to me.  
"ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. Then looked at the guys.  
"I will b back when I want to I'm not a child and yes I do respect... Some of u i don't hav to listen to u" I went over and hugged Jimmy.  
"bye uncle Jimmy"  
"u better b lying" he whispered in my ear.  
"I kind of was I will never respect novak" he laughed and let me go.  
"bye tell dunn and dico I said hope thy had a nice swim" I put my hoodie on and Taylor and I left.  
"so u said u were into our music right?" he asked.  
"yeah but this will b my first concert" he smiled.  
"good u know Mattie and Jason told us u could sing" Taylor said unlocking the car. I looked over at him. We were to the rental now. It was a mustang.  
"they did?" they hadn't heard me sing.  
"yeah Jimmy gave us a cd while we were there of your band" I froze.  
"oh he's gonna get it when I get home" I said closing the car door.  
"why?" he asked going down the driveway.  
"they weren't supposed to record when we played we want to be famous on our own not for me beingthe daughter of mikey way"  
"that is an excellant point but u guys should have to problem being famous u guys are crazy good" I smiles  
"thx so u guys r playing in Allentown right?" I asked.  
"yeah it's only like an hour drive there." I nodded.  
"so why don't we get to know each other on the way there?"  
"alright u first" the car ride continued and by the time we got there we knew lots of stuff about each other. He knew some pretty embarassing things about me like how I always seem to run into a door. He parked the car.  
"alright well there's 40 minutes before the show starts so we can just go hang with the guys" I nodded. Something I realized is that there is a 5 almost 6 year age difference and I didn't know how my dad was going to feel about THAT.  
"hi can I have ur autograph?" I looked over and saw Taylor with an awestruck look.  
"sure" he did the deed and then we continued. We wet towards the bus and he showed his pass allowing us to the bus.  
"ready for this?" I laughed.  
"guys I'm back!" he said getting to the top of the stairs pulling me behind him.  
"hey helli!" Jason, Bruno, abd Cody said. I waved back. All the guys were just staring at me.  
"what r u doin here?" Bruno asked. I looked over st Taylor. He had his hand in his pocket and the hand rubbing the back of his neck.  
"they don't know?" I asked. He shook his head with a smile.  
"what's going on?" Bert asked.  
"hi I'm helena I'm mikey ways daughter" he smiled and walked over to me the rest of the guys from the uses coming over as well.  
"way Child u r always welcomed here" Bert hugged me and so did the rest of the guys. They also introduced themselves. Then went and sat back down.  
"wait u never answered the question" Cody said. Taylor sighed.  
"I'm technically on a date with her." he said putting his arm around my shoulders.  
"wheb the fuck did this happen?" Bruno asked.  
"yesterday" I said.  
"so she was the one u wouldn't get off the phone with" Dan said.  
"guess so I was drunk so I didn't know what time it was" they all kind of just stared at me. I just shrugged and sat on the floor.  
"why sit on the floor when there's a couch right there?" Quinn asked.  
"cause that's how I roll" everyone laughed. Taylor sat down next to me and we started talking. I was asked questions by Bert so Taylor had a conversation with Bruno. Someone came and got all of us a little while later.  
"show time!" they all cheered and we went into the venue. The guys all did preshow rituals before going on stage. Drive a was first. Taylor kissed my cheek on the way out. I smiled. They did their show but before the last song Bruno started speaking.  
"now before we do this next song we have a friend here who is gonna come out here and come helps us sing it." j looked at Bruno and all the guys looked at me. I started backing away sayig no but the guys from the used and the almost stopped me and pushes me towards stage.  
"no!" I said but Cody came over and grabbed me.  
"alright this is our friend l ans she is gonna help us sing this song." I knew he was talking about can't sleep it off. Taylor brought me over to his mike and we sang the song. When it was over we all left the stage.  
"tht was fun!" I said. I was all jittery and excited now.  
The show continued and when it was over everyone went back to the buses.  
"I'm just gonna changed and then we can go k?" I nodded and sat on the couch texting Jimmy that he was in trouble. I then texted Greg a d asked him about some song ideas. Just because he was leaving doesn't mean he couldn't help.  
"ready to go?" I looked up and Taylor was there dressed in a black shirt and black jeans with a baseball cap.  
"yup" I told Greg I had to go and we left.  
"any special requests? Other than vegitarian?" he asked.  
"nope"  
"alright I have just the place." we drove down the highway back towards west Chester. He stopped st a town in between and we pulled into an Italian restaurant.  
"Bert said they have really good salads" I smiled and we walked in. During dinner we talked some more and I found out we had a lot in common like we both like atreyu, older punk bands, and black clothes.  
"dessert?" he asked at the end. We ended up getting an Oreo cake to split. We tried the whole feed each other thing but we ended up just painting Oreo on each others faces and laughing our asses off. We cleaned up and left.  
"did u have a good time tonight?" he asked.  
"he'll yeah. Best date ever" he smiled.  
"good" he parked the car in front of the castle.  
"well hello I had a great time with u" he said as we got out. He came around to the other side and grabbed my hand. I could hear the guys skating out back. Crazy people.  
"so hello would u consider maybe being my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled. He was so shy it was adorable.  
"I would love that" when we got to the door he stopped and grabbed my other hand.  
"I'll be on tour for a little bit longer and the. After that I'm going on tour with HIM. I just want to let u know. The only girls on the bus are girlfriends or wives" I laughed at that.  
"alrighty well I have to go. Even though I gave that awesome speech I promised Jimmy I would be back by one and it's 12:59 so he will barged out here soon" he smiled and then leaned down to kiss me. I leaned forward and met him halfway. Talk about earth shattering kiss. Just then the door flew open.  
"alright it's 1 time to go" Jimmy said.  
"bye Taylor see u soon" he gave me one more kiss before leaving. He waved goodbye as he went down the driveway. I walked in feeling like I was laying on a cloud.  
"I take it u had fun?" he asked.  
"yes dinner was awesome. We had Oreo cake for dessert and we ended up throwing the creme from the middle at each other and I drew a clown on His cheek with it." he just gave me a weird look and shook his head.  
"what do u think? Is it gonna last?" he asked.  
"most likely. We have so much in common and we have the same sense of humor we talked the entire ride there and back and all through dinner and we always had something to talk about." Jimmy smiled.  
"good"


	20. Taylor?

I woke up in the morning at like noon. I got up and realized I was so tired I was still in my outfit from last night. I quickly took a shower and changes into neon purple skinny jeans a purple bikini top with a black fish et hoodie over it with my all black converse. I went downstairs and no one was there so I went down and found everyone in the pirate bar.  
"well look who decided to wake up." Jess said.  
"shut up ur lucky I'm even up. On the weekends I usually stay up all night and sleep all day. And during the summer ur lucky if u see me." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.  
"it's a little early to drink" novak said.  
"novak I could give a shit about your opinion and it's nevertoo early to have a cold beer. I went and sat infront of Jimmy and put my head against my head.  
"tired?" ville asked.  
"yeah just a little. I was super hyper last night Bruno pulled me on stage and had me sing can't sleep it off with them and I couldn't call down and then I got back and I was done."  
"oh yeah we heard u play drums and guitar" I smiled and then drank some of my beer. I crossed my arms and grabbed jimmy's calf with my nails.  
"yes I do"  
"and ur in a band we hears some of ur music it was awesome". Ville said. I dug my nails into jimmy's calf tighter.  
"ya know the funny thing about that is that there isn't SUPPOSED to b any recordings of my band." I dug my nails in more and he whimperrd in pain.  
"well we thought u were really good do u mind playing some for us?" Jess asked.  
"not at all" I said through gritted teeth. Jimmy finally lost it and stood up diving over me and landing onhis back sitting up and grabbing his leg. He had been wearing shorts so I had to have broken the skin.  
"was that nessicary!" he asked. I looked around him there was blood in his leg a nice trail of it. I looked at my nails. There was blood on those too.  
"yes now Jimmy don't ever lie to me again. I actually didn't mean for that to happen I expected u to crack before I broke the skin." everyone gasped at his leg.  
"damn what did he do?" dunn asked.  
"he recorded that music when he wasn't supposed to. He said he didn't but he did therefore he lied to me and that is one thing I hate." they all just shook their heads. My phone went off just then. It was Taylor.  
"good morning. L's mortuary how can we deal we ur loves ones today?"  
"well good morning to u too beautiful"  
"awe hey Taylor give me a second" I stood up taking my beer with me.  
"I'll be outside" I walked outside and started talking to Taylor. They were doing an early show and he said he would call me before every show. We talked for a few minutes before he had to go. I went back inside after that.  
"who was that?" novak asked.  
"does it matter?" I got another beer and sat back down in the exact same spot as before except I had to lean my head on jimmy's other leg.  
"was it lover boy?" dico asked. I smiled.  
"yes it was Taylor. He is playing a day show and he wanted to call me before the show."  
"that's cool" ville said.  
"so can u play something for us?" Jess asked.  
"sure just show me to a drumset and I'll play it. The bigger the better" he nodded.  
"let's all go to the music store and she can play with us" we all got up and went to the cars driving into town. We parked and all shuffles into the store.  
"they have jimmy's replica set on display." Jess said. I walked over to the drumset and picked up the sticks they had laid out.  
"ooh ooh! I got one!" Jimmy said he walled over to ke and whispered what he wanted me to play. I pulled out my iPod and choose the song. I played the intro to almost easy. When I was done with the song everyone kind if just looked at me. I gave Jimmy I high five.  
"that was awesome" Jess said.  
"yup"  
"can u play guitar well?" bam asked. I nodded.  
"show us?" he said. I nodded. I put the sticks away and walked over to the guitar they had out.  
"I got another one!" he started walking over but I stopped Him.  
"I got it" I said. I put my iPod on the song and wmstartes playing the afterlife guitar intro. I did pretty good if I do say so myself.  
"nice" Jimmy said.  
"I know that was terrible. There wasn't the right distortion, I misses notes, I was too slow, I-"  
"it was good" ville said. I smiled.  
"thx" we all left and got food. Jimmy and I were leaving at 3 and it was almost 2 now. We headed back to the castle and skated again since that's all we seem to do.  
"so did u have a good weekend here at castle bam?" bam asked.  
"it was great I skated my heart out and I had fun"  
"good cause we're not done" I looked st him funny he pushed me down the ramp into novak dico and dunn.  
"no way! Put me down!" I was moving around in their arms and I almost got loose until raab and bam came to help. They wer running towards the pool.  
"don't do it u guys will end up in there too" they all laughed. As we got to the pool I warped my arms around nivaks neck and grabbed dunn and dcios shirts. I had my legs wrapped around raabs arms. They were are so surprised they just kept going and ended up in the pool.  
"ha! I didn't-whoa!" Jimmy pushed him in. I cheered and swam over giving Jimmy a high five and then pullig him in too.  
"wow" Jess and ville were just standing there. I smiled and got out of the pool. I took my shoes off then my fishnet hoodie and I just sat in a chair. The guys were haunt a splash fight and jumping on each other.  
"great days huh?" ville asked from behind me.  
"yes." thank goodness they had the common sense to take my phone out of my pocket. I grabbed it seeing it was ringing.  
"l's prostitution how mat we whore u today?"  
"well I would love for u to come home and help us write a song or two?" Greg said from the other line.  
"oh! Um hold on." I ran inside and upstairs changing and grabbing the song lyrics I wrote down before going back outside.  
"alright um three way frank so we can do this" he did as told and I sat there until 2:45 don't that with them.  
VILLE  
"alright use the other chord. No not that- yeah that one. Oh um just do the double it sounds better. No no the repeat yes that one. Look I have to go Jimmy and I have to be at JFK in like 2 hours and we need to leave soon" she sat there.  
"yeah just um Greg rewrite the drum part for hooch and frank if u change that bass part in count your blessings it does sound better so go back trough and rewrite it. Oh and practice those parts for the new songs I have to go bye" she hung up just then.  
"Jimmy we have to leave in 15"  
she yelled to the pool where everyone else was.  
"awe! Do we have to!" he asked like 5 year old.  
"um yes I have school tomorrow and if I miss even a second I'll come after u" she said standing. She grabbed all her stuff and started towards the house.  
"I'm going to change when I'm done u better b ready to go" she said before going into the house.  
"so ville what do u think?" Jimmy asked.  
"they would be awesome to go on tour with us but she said she doesn't want that" I told him honestly.  
"well just ask her when u drive us to the airport. She will have to consider it it's a great oppurtunity and they can find a new drummer" he replied.  
"I don't know. We have drive a going on tour with us and lord knows how that would go over" I told him. Truthfully I was worries about her and Taylor and then her band since it will b their first tour ever.  
"wait drummer? Why do they need a new drummer?" Jess asked.  
"their drummer is moving to australia"  
"well then maybe we should wait" I said.  
"no just do it wheb Greg leaves she won't keep going if teres not a reason." I shrugged. I guess...  
HELLI  
"James Owen Sullivan u better b dressed and ready to go!" I yelled comin out of the room with my back pack and suitcase. I was now wearing red skinny jeans white converse and a black spaghetti strap shirt with a white fishnet hoodie over it.  
"I am." j went down stairs and hugged everyone goodbye, even novak, and thanked them for letting me spend the weekend here.  
"feel free to visit anytime" bam said.  
"I will" after a few more goodbyes ville, Jimmy and I got into bams hummer and started the drive. I sat there writing music and lyrics. About halfway through I was interrupted from my thoughts.  
"so uh heelj how many songs do u and ur band have written?" ville asked.  
"uh we have 14 being finalized." I went back to writing.  
"have u guys played any shows?"  
"no nit yet frank said he was working on us playing at the dance in 2 weeks but that's only if we find a new drummer or s guitarist and lead singer. Frank wants to get a rythm guitarist too he thinks the songs would sound better since I can't really play what we have too" I said.  
"do u have anyone in mind?" ville asked.  
"nope not yet. Frank says he calling in two friends though. One of them plays drums and guitar and can sing so he will definately be a deciding factor. The other one is reallygood at guitar apparently so I will find out on Monday after practice. I hope o remember my lines" I sat back thinking about all the stuff I have to do in the next week.  
"well do u guys plan on going on tour?" ville asked.  
"yeah we just want to have the band finalized and we will know by beginning of January if we want to go anywhere. My dad said we could only tour during school breaks." ville shot Jimmy a look.  
"I didn't know that" Jimmy said. Te rest of the ride was ville asking questions and ne writing. When we got there I hugged ville goodbye and we got on the plane. I talked to Jimmy the entire time. We talked about random things and then I asked him something I had wanted to ask him since I was introduced to avenged svenfold's music.  
"Jimmy r u living ur dream?" I asked. He smiled.  
"yup. I have an awesome wife. The best friends the world could ever ask for. I get to do what I love for a living. The funny thing is though. I think this all happened by chance and the fact that I'm going through it with my best friends is amazing. They r my brothers. So to answer ur question yes. In a nutshell" I laughed and then hugged him.  
"I love u uncle Jimmy" he huggd back.  
"I love u too mini way"


	21. Midgets and Camaros

When the plane landed Johnny picked us up. We were goingto the hospital to see Brian before I went home.

"so he's been doing good right?" I asked.  
"yeah apparently the drugs messed up his heart a little bit and they have to but him on prescription drugs too make sure he does t have a heart attack everytime he does anything strenuous." I just looked at Johnny and so did Jimmy.  
"u know big words?" Jimmy asked.  
"shut up" Johnny said. Jimmy and I just laughed at him making fun of him until we got to the hospital.  
"ah we r here now get the fuck out and stop fucking bothering me!" Johnny yelled. I jumped out and beelined for brians room with Jimmy hot on my heels. We made ut to his door and thinking it was opened I just turned into it. Oh wait it was closed so rebounded and hit the ground with a thud.  
"haha! Mini way u just got owned by a door!" I flipped him off and opened the door crawling through.  
"well hello did u just run into the door?" Brian asked.  
"no the door ran into me. I could sue that door u know" I said standing by his bedside and giving him a hug.  
"I miss u uncle bj. There's no one to tell stupid jokes or make fun of me" he laughed.  
"I'm getting out tomorrow. I'll come get u from school and we can go get ice cream or something k?" he asked. I nodded quickly.  
"what about me!" Jimmy asked.  
"Jimmy I spent all weekend with u!" I said.  
"nu-uh u spent in with cky crew and ur new Bo-" I covered his mouth.  
"we r not gonna talk about that now" I said. He nodded and I uncovered his mouth.  
"new boyfriend? What happened to frank?" Brian asked.  
"frank and I split because we felt we would b better as friends and then on Saturday I went to the used concert with the bassist from their opening band. His name is Taylor. We went and got dinner and then he asked me if I wanted to b his girlfriend and I said yes. The thing Is he's 19 and I dint know what dad is gonna say about it so I don't want to tell him but I do. it b confusing." I said. I sat on the edge of the bed.  
"so do u like him?" Brian asked with a smirk.  
"no I don't. I said yes when he asked me to b his girlfriend for ur health" we all laughed together.  
"so did u have fun on ur birthday?" he asked.  
"yeah thx for the present by the way. It's hidden in my room." he smiled.  
"anytime. I do owe u" I smiles.  
"wait what did u get her?" Jimmy asked. Brian and I just shook our heads and laughed.  
"and uh what happened to ur hair?" he asked runnin his fingersthrough it.  
"I dyed it" he laughed.  
"why?" he asked.  
"I like the way this looks. It reminds me of the night sky. The little bits of bleach are stars and mignight blue is the sky." he rolled his head back and forth thinking.  
"huh. That's pretty deep" it was silent for a second before brain and Jimmy burst out laughing.  
What's goin on?" I asked.  
"u had to b there." Brian said. I rolled my eyes.  
"so u guys r still writing right now right?" I asked.  
"yup songs r comin along good and they r coming together nicely" Brian said.  
"ooh! I can't wait for u to hear this one song it's gonna b EPIC!" Jimmy said.  
"that's an opinion" they looked at ne and I started laughing. We all ended up laughing an then Johnny showed up and we laughed some more. Finally at 1 we went home. I slept at johnnys house with Jimmy becasue we were so tired.  
THE NEXT MORNING  
I woke up and got dressed in jimmy's shirt and my black skinnys with my black converse.  
"ready to go?" I turned and Johnny and Jimmy were both standing there. I grabbed my bags and jimmy's hoodie.  
"yup we just need to stop by my house and get my bag."  
"alrighty and remeber Brian is picking u up today" Johnny said. I nodded. We left Jimmy and I sang random things on the way to school and when we got there I hugged them both goodbye and got out with my back pack and jimmy's hoodie in my arms.  
"text Brian what time to pick u up k?" Jimmy said from the passenger seat. I nodded and walked towardss school.  
"is that the rev and Johnny Christ!" someone yelled by the door. I looked back and both guys were staring at me seeing what I was gonna do. I couldn't do anything though. I was frozen. I looked back at the girl.  
"uh. . . ."  
"hi I'm Jimmy. I heard u asking about johnny and I back there. Yes we r see we almost hit her down the street a d we felt bad so we offered to give her a ride to school. L right?" he asked pointing to me.  
"helli but I'll take l too" I said.  
"hello here was just telling us a little about herself when we got here. " the girl had the biggest look of shock I've ever seen.  
"can u sign something for me please mr plague? And mr Christ?" she said looking past Jimmy to Johnny who had just gotten out of his car.  
"of course anything for a fan. what's ur name?" Jimmy asked.  
"cassandra" she smiled handing Jimmy her binder and a sharpie.  
"u know that will come off in a few weeks" I said. She smiled and pulled another binder out of a bag and opened it to a certain page ahnding it to Jimmy. It was an awesome drawing of himself.  
"wow this is amazing"he said signing it  
"yeah I drew it last night I needed to add the finishing touches to it but now that it's signed it's complete." he smiled and handed the stuff back to her.  
"hello" johnny said finally geting to us. She gave him the same binder on a different page.  
"wow this is amazing..."  
"Cassandra" he signed it. All of the sudden a crowd form around us. All asking for autographs. Johnny and Jimmy both diligently signed everythig and I was stuck in the middle so I couldn't get to class. Once everyone had scurried off since the bell rang I turned to both of them.  
"sorry guys" I said hugging them both one more time  
"it's all good we r use to it."  
"ok now sign my arm so I can make an excuse when I get to class" they both laughed and did as told. I waved goodbye and ran to class. And u know what something I've never done before happens(note sarcasm) I ran intothe classroom door.  
"god dammit!" I yelled standing up holding my head and walking in AFTER opening the door.  
"did u just run into the door?" the teacher asked.  
"yeah" I said holding my forehead. The entire class broke out lauging.  
"oh u laugh that's the second hit and run today and it 6:30 in the morning!"  
"hit and run? What happened? And what's on ur arm?" the teacher asked  
"oh johnny Christ and the rev signed my arm.  
"That's part of the story. Ok so I'm walking to school I'm 10 minutes away and there's 5 minutes beforethe bell rang so I take off running. As I'm running down this one street I decide to j walk, wellnin this case j run, because I hadn't seen a single car on this road. Ok so out of the blue this black camaro almost hits ne. I swear it was like the karate kid movie where she jumps on too ofthe car but instead I just jumped out ofthe way. I was just laying on te ground. All of the sudden there's this huge shadow over me. Now my eyes are closes I just see the absence of light. I don't open my wars then I hear ' ah short bleep u killed her! Oh man what r we gonna do I knew it was a bad idea to drive tired I knew it!' 'Jimmy shut it I didn't even hit her she's breathing and look' I opened my eyes just then and they looked down at me. Then Jimmy scooped me up into a big hug. ' thank the lord she's ok everyone!' he yelled to no one. Johnny asked me if I was ok and then they asked if I wanted a ride. I gladly accepted seeing as how inwas already late. On the way here I talked with them. When we got to school I gotnout of the car and someone saw them. They got out of the car and signed autographs. I got caught inthe crowd. And yeah." Greg and frank started laughing knowing I made the whole story up.  
"now I have two things wrong with this. One. Who gave the midget a camaro?" I asked. The while class laughed even the teacher.  
"I mean seriously he can't even see over the steering wheel. So when I go to court and sue him which I won't do I blame it on him or the dealership? I mean I know the dealership is already in debt but they were stupid enough to give the midget the car. There should be a minimum height for each car and then ifthey don't make it They r required to use a booster seat and woodblocks." everyone was still laughing.  
"now two. Who talks to random strangers? I mean don't get me wrong I loved it" I said referring to Jimmy greg and frank had their phones out. They had been recording the entire thing.  
"but seriously thank the lord? He doesn't even know me. I could have been a decoy to steal their car or their identity" I said mysterious like.  
"now for anyone that was watching that I have to tell u the two of them standing next to each other is histarical. We stood on the street for a second and jimmy asked Johnny to light his cigarette. He couldn't even reach" the entire class broke out laughing.  
"and another thing. Who goes 65 down a residebtal street at 6:30 in the morning. Hell if u don't have to wake up why would u? Jimmy was talking as if it was like driving drunk. It's probably true. They r Rockstars and I knowfrom experience that they drink A LOT" I put jimmy's jacket on.  
"wait is that jimmy's jacket?" someone asked. Greg a d frank just started snickering.  
"u too better sleep with one eye open tonight"  
"what ever we r staying at ur uncle BJs house tonight remeber recording?" they said together.  
"crap I forgot. I'll call him between classes I need to get my guitar from home."  
"is that his jacket?" she asked again. I looked at my sleeves.  
"well what do u know? I believe it is. I just got the best souvenir."  
"is that his shirt?" her friend said.  
"oh yeah see I fell inti a puddle cause the street sweeper has just gone by so he gave me his shirt." they just stared at me. Greg and frank were still laughing. I sniffed it. And then made a gagging sound.  
"used." everyone laughed again.  
"but he was weari-" the girl went to say but I stoped her.  
"it was in the car ca-" the bell rang.  
"week I bid u ado frank Greg to science!" I said running out the door. TGATS RIGHT I OPENED THE DOOR THIS TIME. I RULE!  
"that was gold!" frank said.  
"send that to me" he dis as told and I forwarded it to all the guys and girls. I added a message saying 'look at the lies I had to make up today because Jimmy go out of the car! I swear Jimmy I love u as a friend but if I didn't act like I had some creepy fan girl crush on one of u they would have never believed me' I sent Brian a seperate message telling him to pick me up at 4:30.  
4:30 THAT DAY  
I ran out to the front thing with frank and Greg. They were going to franks house for a little bit while Brian and I hung out. Now Brian decided he would love to be a show off today and brought his motor cycle. I shook my head. People were gonna recognize him but I guess he didn't care. I ran over and stopped next to him.  
"uh did u not get my text?" I asked.  
"oh I got it I just felt like torturing u more. So u secretly love Jimmy we always knew it but had no way to confirm our suspicions" we both laughed.  
"alright get on we r going to the mall" he said. I nodded and waved bye to the guys.  
"see ya later!" he started the motorcycle and we were off. When we got there we headed straight for the food court and go ice cream.  
"yum!" I said as we walked away from the food court.  
"alright it's time" he said.  
"for what?" I asked.  
"u have offically been welcomed into the avenged family it's time" we stopped in front of hit topic.  
"we r gonna get u some gauges cause I know u want them and then we r going somewhere else in the city" I smiled.  
"so what size should I get it too?" I asked. He thought about it.  
"0 big but small" I shrugged and grabbed all the sizes I would need to get there. We went to the register after that.  
"alright ur total is $197.82" the cashier said. I went to take out my money but Brian handed him his credit card. After Brian paid we walked out and went looking for another place to go.  
"u didn't have to pay for that ya know" I said.  
"no the point on going to the mall was so that u could go buy anything u wanted. But I am not getting u a car" he said looking at me over his sunglasses. When we got here he put a dark purple beanie on his head. I laughed at that.  
"still though I can pay myself" he laughed and put his hand around my shoulders.  
"now that is where u need to get use to being part of the famous family. We like to buy things for other people. And if u stop resisting it makes it a ton easier. And u r very vulnerable anyways" I gave him a confused look before going back to my ice cream.  
"how a-" I was interupted by my ice cream cone being shoved into my face. Brian just stared laughing. I took his ice cream and did it to him.  
"oh really?" he was going to put the ice cream on my head before a security guard interrupted us.  
"is there a problem here?" he asked.  
"nope just hanging out with my uncle" I said.  
"well I'm going to have to ask u to leave the premises there have been complaints" I smiled.  
"will do sir we will just go back this way to our car" Brian said. He turned and walked away. I gave him the ' r u serious! Ur not gonna do anything?' look. I smiles and turned following Brian when I was about 10 feet away from the rent-a-cop I turned and threw my ice cream at him. It hut him in the back kfythe head. I turned and ran frabbig brians arm.  
"what's going on?" he asked.  
"my ice cream slipped out of my hand and hut the rent-a-cop in the back of the head." I admitted. Brian ditched his ice cream in a trash can.  
"hey get back here!" the fake cop said. Brian picked up his pace and lost his beanie. I grabbed it before it fell and put it in my hot topic bag. That's when people noticed him.  
"it's synyster gates!" someone yelled. Suddenyl we had rent-a-cops and fans chasing after us. We ran to his motor cycle and got on. He had it on and we started moving as they got to us. We just barely made it.  
"man that was fun we should do thus more often" I said while we were stopped at a red light.  
"no way I'm too old to do that" he said.  
"ur younger than my dad so ur nit that old."  
"thx kid but I can't do that everyday. Ask Jimmy he would love to he loves causing problems" I laughed.  
"I noticed" the light turned green and we were off. After 20 minutes of driving we stopped on some street a d he parked.  
"alright we have a little bit of walking to do."  
"where r we going?" I asked as we turned a corner.  
"thts for me to know and u to find out when we getthere" I gave him the puppy dog eyes and grabbed his arm.  
"still no. It's nit much farther. Just trust me u will like. But remember as part of the avenged family one has to involve the deathbat" I just sighed. He looked at ne.  
"don't be mad I know u will love it"  
"alright I trust u" I pushed him slighty and it started a push war which ended up as him almost getting hit by a car and me being slammed into a window. We stopped after that.  
"no more!" he said. I just laughed.  
"fine how much longer?" I asked walking. He didn't answer and I looked over and didn't see him.  
"back here" I walked back to him and the second I got to him he covered my eyes.  
"we r here just wait a second" he opened and door and led me inside where ever we were.  
"haner! Long time no see!"  
"hey Andrew my friend here, helli, is getting three things. What ever she wants but remeber helli one has to involve to deathbat" he said.  
"where r we?" I laughed and uncovered my eyes. We were at a tattoo and peircing place.  
"thank you thank you thank you!" I yelled hugging him.  
"alright alright here's the rules. Ur dad said to have u in bed by one, u can do up to three things, abd one of them has to involve the death bat. Andrew here did all tge guys deathbat tattoos and knows exactly what it's suppose to look lik  
just tell him where u want it" I smiled.  
"can i think about it for a second?"  
"take all the time u need I'll b in the back call me out when u want me to start" I nodded and Brian and I sat down and I started thinging.  
"so what r u getting besides the deathbat?" Brian asked.  
"well I definately want to get the other side of my lip pierced. But I don't know about the last thing. " I was thinking of getting the handcuffs around my neck like Jimmy or I have always wanted his fiction tattoo.  
"any thoughts?" he asked.  
"well I have always wanted his fiction tattoo." I said.  
"don't get me in trouble with ur dad." he said.  
"see that's why I can't get that exact one."  
"get it somewhere else"  
"oh I got it ready t-" just then my phone rang.  
"hello l's pet creamatorium how may we dispose of your loved ones today?"  
"well hello beautiful"  
"hey Taylor how r u?" good and yourself?"  
"Brian brought me to get tattoos and piercings and make it offical"  
"make what offical?" he asked.  
"that I'm part of the avenged family"  
"I thought that was already offical" he said.  
"well now it will b offical offical. I'm getting a deathbat tattoo"  
"awe cool we we r going on now so I'll talk to u later"  
"k bye" I hung up.  
"so was that Taylor?"  
"yup he is going on now"  
"do u always answer the phone like that?"  
"only when I feel like it so um I know what I'm getting so u can get Andrew" Brian yelled for him.  
"so what r we getting?" Andrew asked.  
"deathbat on my back, the other side of my lip pierced and fiction on the inside of my lip"  
"ur not gonna b able to talk for a day or two if I do that r u sure?" he asked.  
"yeah I'm sure"  
"how big do u want the deathbat?" he asked.  
"it's a surprise I don't want him to see until it's done" I told Andrew pointing to Brian. He smiled.  
"alright let's go do the lip piercing first then we can do the tattoo" Andrew said helping me to a chair. Brian sat and watched. So after finishing the fiction tattoo writen in fancy script he brought me to the back room.  
"so how big do u want it?" he asked.  
"I want it on my upper back and I want the wings to extend out to my arms"he looked a me.  
"that would go from ur neck to like ur mid back and then the wings would go around ur upper arms out to almost ur elbows is that what u want?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.  
I just nodded because my mouth hurt to talk like he said it would.  
"alright take if ur shirt and lay down in ur stomach while I go do the out line for it." he opened the door and I looked out and saw Brian standing there. Andrew went to do the ouline and Brian came and sat down on the chair in front of me.  
"so r u really not gonna tell me?" he asked. I smiles and nodded my head.  
"well the guys r all over at my house they all want to see it. So don't take too long" Andrew came back in with someone else.  
"alright helli this is Andrea she's gonna help" she waved.  
"oh damn this is gonna be a big one huh?" Brian said. I smiled and nodded.  
"alright I'm gonna go get something to drink do u want anything can she have stuff in here?" Brian asked Andrew. He nodded.  
"mocha right?" Brian asked. I nodded quickly.  
"how long is this gonna take?" brian asked.  
"a few hours" Brian nodded and laughed.


	22. Official

It was 12:30 wheb they were done. After Andrea hellpes wrap up my arms and back I was free to go. I had jimmy's hoodie on so u still couldn't see it's. The only thing that gav off the fact that I got the tattoo was the fact tht I couod barely put my arms down or up.

"alrighty it's all done haner." Andrea said walking out behind me.  
"Is it good?" Brian asked Andrew.  
"it's pretty cool. I don't know how the guys are gonna take because it's amazing"  
"well thx again Andrew" Brian paid him and we left.  
"r u hungry? Or do u want to go straight home?" he asked. There was an in and out burger that we had past. I pointed to it.  
"alrighty" after eating we went to brians house.  
"ready?" he asked. I just nodded as he opened the door.  
"guys we r here!" Brian yelled. The guys were all in the living room.  
"mini way what did u get!" Jimmy yelled. I walked over to him and sat on his lap sideways. I pulled down my lip. I winced because it hurt a little bit.  
"awe!" he hugged me.  
"what?" zacky asked. I sat on his lap and showed him.  
"ah that's why slim bob is so happy" I showed all the guys before finally standing next to the couch.  
"so where is the other one?" matt asked. I smiled.  
" it's on her back"  
"oh that's why u look funny when ur walking" Johnny said. I flipped him off.  
"u know the deal we want to see it" matt said. I sighed holding up one finger.  
"why won't u talk?" Jimmy asked.  
"she got a tattoo on the inside of her lip and pierced her lip she is in pain. " Brian said. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I snapped and they all looked in here. I held up a beer.  
"do we want one or can u have one?" Brian asked. I held up two fingers saying second one.  
"probably not it will burn" I held up one finger.  
"I can't do u guys want a beer?" he asked. They all said yes. I bought out four beers and two waters for Brian and I.  
"alright cone on kid we want to see it" matt said. I smirked and drank my water.  
"please!" Jimmy yelled. I sighed. And took out my phone and sent matt a text saying ' why can't u b more polite like jimmy'. He sighed after reading it.  
"can we please see it?" matt asked. I smiles and nodded. I stood up and stood in front if the tv so they could all see me. I took off jimmy's jacket so u could already see part of the wings. I lifted my shirt over my head so they could see it and held my arms out.  
"holy shit" zacky said. After a few seconds I put my shirt back on and just stood there.  
"damn kid what is ur dad gonna say?" Johnny asked. I took out my phone and sent him a text saying that I didn't break any rules.  
"I hope so kid" Brian said after reading it from johnnys phone.  
"yeah haner u better or else ur gonna get all of the shit from mikey" Jimmy said.  
"hey speaking if mikey he said that u need to be in bed now" I sighed but did as told changing into a spaghetti strap top and shorts from a bag I guess Jimmy had brought over. I went I laid down across Jimmy and brians laps.  
"r we a bed now?" Brian asked. I moved a little bit and then nodded quickly a few times.  
"then I thought of something" I grabbed brians phone and types up a message asking him where the girls r  
"they r still in NYC they will b back tomorrow and we will have to pay the credit card bills" the guys all agreed with Brian.  
"but to b honest right now it's completely worth it" Brian said.  
"well u owe that to helli" Jimmy said.  
"I'm paying my dues right?" he said looking down at me. I nodded quickly.  
"well go to bed u have school in the morning still and I'm gonna have to bring u earlier to avoid any fan attacks again." Brian said.  
"wait again what did she do this time?" zacky asked  
"we went to the ma to get her gauges and ice cream well apparently someone complained and the security guard asked us to leave. Well she had other plans and after we walked like ten feet she nailed him in the back of her head with her ice cream. So the. The rent a cops chased after us and then I lost my beanie and fans started chasing us we barely made it out alive. I was giggling and the guys were laughing.  
"well that's the second tine today" Johnny said. I held up my arm tht still had Johnny and jimmy's signatures on it.  
"yeah that's one he'll of a way to stall a class" Jimmy said. I nodded.  
"alright seriously though bed time is bed time I don't want to face the wrath of daddy way because u were late two days in a row thx to us" he said pointing upstairs.  
"yeah none of us do" I sighed and got up. I hugged everyone good night and then went upstairs. The only sucky part about tonight was that the wrap had to stay on until tomorrow night.  
THE NEXT DAY  
I was woken up by Brian.  
"is it time to go?" I asked.  
"it's 5 but u need to get up" I gave him a confused look. He pointed to the bed was blood on them.  
"oh shit in sorry Brian" I got up and then I remember.  
"wait what is the from?" I asked. It was that time of the month for me.  
"your tattoo" I looked over my shoulder at my back and saw some blood on the wrap.  
"I'm sorry Brian"  
"it's ok that happened to me once. We just have to take it off and I really wish one of the girls was here" he is gonna have to help me get the wrap off. We can't cut it off and if I do it myself I would bleed more. We just stood there awkwardly.  
"let's just get it over with" I said.  
"r u sure I could call someone else" he said.  
"no if I don't take it off it will keep bleeding" he nodded and I took my shirt off. He sat on my bed and I stood with my back facing him. He found where Andrea had stopped the warped and started to undo it.  
"I got it" I took my bra off and he handed me the wrap. After 5 minutes we were done.  
"ok I need to go get a different wrap and cleaning stuff so it doesn't get infected. I'll b back in a sec" a out my shirt back on while he went and got the stuff. When he cane back he wrapped it and we had some thin gauze on it. After he left I got dressed and went down stairs.  
"ready to go?" he asked. I nodded.  
"I'll come back and bring ur bag back to ur house. We have to take my motorcycle again" his car is in the shop right now. And michelles car is at the airport.  
"alright but it's only 5:30"  
"breakfast there's no food in this house no one has been here for a week and I hadn't gone grocery shopping in a few weeks." I laughed. We went to Ihop.  
"so when is this play ur practicing for?" Brian asked.  
"oh the importance of being Ernest. It's a great show this is my second time doing it. It's in a month and a half or well a month"  
"wow that's a long time"  
"yeah especially since the only thing that goes on in this play is talk talk talk. It goes on forever" he chuckled at that and then my back started to hurt and I hisses in pain.  
"r u ok?" he asked.  
"my back hurts a little bit" I told him.  
"if it still hurts when u get home take the wrap off and have someone help u ice it and then re wrap it. Don't forget to put some disinfectant stuff on it" I nodded.  
"alrighty ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. Brian stopped at starbucks and got me a coffee. I don't know how it made it but it did. Brian was smart and didn't stop in the parking lot he went to the side student parking lot where there was less people. He pulled over to the curb. I stepped onto the curb.  
"who is picking u up today?" he asked I shrugged. He was holding my coffee while I took jimmy's jacket off. I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw frank.  
"shit" he said I turned to him.  
"it's bleeding through to ur shirt. It's not very noticeable but it still is. K look take it easy today tell ur gym teacher u don't feel good don't move too much I'll be back at lunch. I'll bring u a different shirt and I'll bring pizza" I smiled and put jimmy's jacket back on. He handed me my coffee and then left.  
"who was that?" some girl said from beside me.  
"my friend." I said.  
"well ur friend was hot u should hook ne up!" she said. I laughed.  
"he engaged." I said walking away. I went to frank and Greg.  
"who was that girl?" frank asked.  
"she said ' Brian was hot! I should hook her up'!" Greg and frank laughed. I hissed in pain since I bent over to laugh a little myself.  
"r u ok?" Greg asked.  
"yeah my tattoo has been bleeding and it's not getting better or worse but it hurts alot."  
"wait does that mean we can't practice tonight?" frank asked.  
"no we can still practice. Did u guys fix those songs?" I asked.  
"yeah and did u write more?" Greg asked.  
"cause we wrote a few" I nodded  
"yeah I did we can finalize some things during lunch and then tonight we can put together a setlist for any shows we play" I said. We agreed and the warning bell rang so we all ran to class. During PE I said that my back hurt and I was allowed to sit out. Brian came at lunch and he said the bleeding stopped but he said I need to change the gauze. I told him to come back at the end of school and we could steal the dressing room and do it. During lunch we finalized about 20 songs so we want to pick a few tonight.  
"so what did u get on ur back?" Greg asked.  
"death bat" I replied before taming a bite of pizza.  
"so u r offically part of the avenged family" I smiled and nodded.  
"so how r these songs coming along?" Brian asked.  
"awesome but here's the best part since we r all writing we r throwing the best song names out there. The best one we have so far is grab the devil by the horns and fuck him in the ass" Greg said. Brian started laughing.  
"ur joking right?" he asked.  
"nope" we all said smiling.  
"awesome we I got to go the guys want me at matts house. We r writing still so I need to go help or face the wrath of shadows." he said standing. I hugged him goodbye and the guys said goodbye. I heard is Harley start and then leave.  
"well we need to keep writing." we wrote and five minutes later frank got a call.  
"that's awesome!" he yelled. He talked for a little bit then cane over to us after hanging up.  
"we got a gig!" he yelled and we all cheered. Apparently franks friend, the one who plays drums and guitar, knows someone throwing a party Friday and they needed a band to play so he suggested us and yeah we r playing there this weekend.  
Right now we were all sitting in 6th hour and there was 5 minutes until the bell rang. We were passing notes trying to make a setlist because we want to have it done by tonight because apparently franks friend was meeting us here during play practice and he was going to run a few songs with us as the guitarist and lead singer. I passed the note to frank and then it was taken out of his hand.  
"well what is this" he opened It and started reading it. I knew he started reading song names when he gave us a questioning look.  
"what we have a gig coming up and we needed to write the setlist so we could practice tonight." I said.  
"I don't know how ur gonna practice though" Greg said.  
"i don't care if it hurts I'm practicing"  
"that and I didn't tell u guys something" Greg said. Frank and I both stared at him and then the bell rang. We all walked out and I found Brian in the student parking lot.  
"alright where to?" Brian asked.  
"hold on what didn't u tell us?" I asked Greg.  
"thus morning my parets told me that my dad started his job in two weeks which means we need to be there soon so we r leaving Saturday. I'm sorry" well all frowned. I sighed.  
"shit. It's ok man ur not 18 we can't hold it against u ur going under ur own will. Now ur parents r another story" Greg frank and I laughed.  
"yeah well let's enjoy it while we can" I said.  
"alright guys I need to get back to matts house so helli lead the way" I nodded and after explaining the situation to mr Anderson he gave me the keys and brian went and helped me.  
"so what's going on with Greg?" he asked. We were in the dressing room and he was taking the wrap off now.  
"Greg is moving to Australia and he leaves Saturday morning. We have a gig Saturday night and we r meeting our replacement guitarist/lead singer"  
"wait I thought u were the guitarist and lead singer?" he asked.  
"I'm movig to drums franks friend is taking my place and we discovered we need a rhythm guitarist because I wrote stuff down and it sound so much better" he chuckled.  
"well to that I say good luck" I laughed.  
"Brian?" I said.  
"yeah he said finishing takingthe wrap off.  
"I'm glad u made It" he froze for w second before continuing with the wrap. When he was done I put my bra back on he stood.  
"so am I" I put the shirt he brought me on and hugged him.  
"helli I owe u my life. U saved. My life and my relationship with Michelle. Qnd to te I am eternaly grateful" he hugged ne tightly. It stung on my back but I didn't care. Brian was family. We weren't connected by blood but we were connected by heart.  
"do u want me to stay and watch ur practice?" he asked. I smiled breaking away from te hug and nodding.  
"alight let's go" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and grabbed my bag. As we were walking through back stage people were kind of staring at us and I noticed the girl from this morning there. I heard her mumble " slut she's fucking someone twice her age and engaged.". I spun around so fast I almost knocked Brian over.  
"ok u listen and u listen good bitch. Brian is my non blood related uncle. I am not sleeping with nor will I ever be. He is engaged and coming from the girl that wanted ne to "kook her up" with him. I would personally be scares because his fiancé has many many friends that would love to come help her beat u to a pulp and I would b helping too. I grew up in an orphanage. Daddy didn't pay for my far. Daddy didn't buy ne designer brands. Daddy doesn't buy my way into things. I'm not afraid o say I didn't grow up in a mansion with my rich daddy. I'm happy to say j have a dad that loves me and actually spends time with ne. He got ne back from the group home. U know that place where kids beat the shit out of the smalest kid. News for u that was me. I grew up and fought back. Now I know for a fact that if me or any of my uncles fiancée or wifes would love to rip those fake extensions out." I ended it there and turned to keep walking but stopped.  
"one more thing" I turned hard and my heel hit her in the side so hard I heard something crack. She fell to the floor crying.  
"that's a little reminder nit to talk about my family my friends or me." I waved goodbye and walked over to Brian. He stared at me wide eyed then smiled and held his hand up for a high five. I smiled and high fives him.  
"nice" he said as we walked into the drama room.  
"where r we going?" he asked.  
"well see this is the drama room and this is the shop" I said walking through the huge door to the shop. The garage door to outside was open. And the door to the stage was closed.  
"and through those doors is the stage" I lead him around the people working on the set.  
"So this is where the sets r built?" I nodded to answer his question. I was about to walk through the door but he stopped me.  
"let me check this one more time because u didn't take it easy like I told u to" he pulled my shirt up and looked under the wrap. I heard him groan.  
"it started bleeding again" I sighed.  
"will it last two hours?" I asked.  
"I don't know ur definately gonna need to come back to my place so I can get ur stuff and all uh u know what just have the guys come over to my house u can use my music room" o nodded.  
"alrighty come on I'm late" we walked in and Anderson was adressig the group if 20 or so people onthe seats.  
"ah Helena thank store joining us. Everyone this is Helena she is gwendelon and since she has already dine this play before I want everyone to start today. It's a month before show and everyone needs to knowtheir lines within the next two weeks" he turned to me.  
"frank said u were injured is this true?" he asked.  
"no I got a tattoo yesterday and it started bleeding pretty bad today so I just have to change the wrap every few hours." he looked at Brian.  
"and who is this? U look familiar." I heard frank and Greg snicker from the seats. I glared at them.  
"hi I'm Brian haner jr i'm hellis uncle."  
"ur that guy from that band frank talks about" Brian and I both looked over at frank.  
"hey I'm in charge of the radio in the shop" he said. I nodded.  
"yes um I'm synyster gates on stage. I am the guitarist from avenged sevenfold" Brian said shaking mr andersons hand.  
"ah will u be joining us for rehersals today?"  
"yes I'm just gonna go sit down there with the guys." he turned to leave but the. Stopped and turned to me.


	23. The Twins

After rehersals mikey came to pick us up but I said I was going with Brian. Frank and Greg went with him. Brian and I were almost to his house now but we were stopped at a red light.  
"Brian?" I started.  
"yeah?"  
"when u woke up for the first time what were u talking about?" he froze when I asked that. It obviously hit a nerve or something. The light turned green and he wasn't able to answer. Wheb we got to his house I went in without saying a word.  
"which time? The first time u guys saw me or the first time I thought I was awake?" he asked. I turned to him. He pointed upstIrs. He wanted to change my wrap. I went upstairs with him following. This time he motioned for his room. I went in and he sat on the bed again. I sties in front of him.  
"the first time u thought u were awake" I said after a few seconds of akward silence.  
"I was speaking to, well I know this will sound weird, but it was Jimmy. He was speaking to I at the same time I guess but the funnything was u guys were on the beach. I knew this was weird from the second it began but it just got weirder. It was as if I had died and was getting one of those these people miss u go back type things. From u and Jimmy it went to matt and Val and then Johnny and Lacey and then zacky and Gena and ur dad and alicia, Gerard and lynz, etc. Now that's not the weird part. The next part was Michelle crying in my arms. This meant that something else had happened. After that it was all ur friends and Taylor. Then it went to u running through what looked like a forest. Like u were up north somewhere. U passed by a sign that said north trail highest mountain in the golden state. No hiking during winter and just then it started snowing. The lastthing I saw was leana crying. She was hysterical in the phone. After that I woke up. Those visions still haunt me to thus day. I don't know if they r real or not but I saw everyone and I just really hope they r fake. Something is telling me though that I was a warning sign. I am the carrier of sorts for those visions." he had finished re wraping and I turned to him.  
"Brian all that matters is that we r here now all of us together. Nothing can break us apart" he smiled knowing I was right. I put my bra and shirt on. The guys weren't here yet and side Brian likes to go fast and mikey is practical I guess I have some time.  
"Brian is the drumset set up?" I asked. He shook his head no. I went into the music room to set it up. Now see the thing is Jimmy has a drumset at everyones house and just sets it up when every he feels like it. So that means this one probably hasn't been set up in a while. I put it together and I still wasn't done when the guys walked in.  
" guy going down under help me" I said setting up the stand. He laughed but came and helped me. E finally sinished after 20 minutes.  
"what r u doing?" I turned and saw jimy standing there. I sat down on the chair.  
"playing drums what does it look like"  
"I know that I'm am Te worlds greatest drummer. I meant why aren't u holding a guitar?" he asked.  
"we since Greg is leaving Saturday I'm going back to drums and we have two of franks friends that r gonna be here soon. One is our new lead singer and rhythm guitarist. The other is our new lead guitarist" he nodded his head.  
"and ur ok to play?" he asked. I looked at him.  
"why wouldn't I be?" I asked.  
"ur back" j looked up in thought before getting up and going to the railing above.  
"Brian can I still play drums with my back?" I yelled over the railing.  
"yeah just take it easy k?" he yelled back.  
"k"  
ZACKY  
L  
Helli went back to the music room. I was talking with Brian until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and I saw hello on the outside ofthe railing shimmying down so she was hanging fromgthe rIling. She was hanging on with her hands. She dropped silently and rolled into the kitchen. I looked up at the hall way again and saw Jimmy and the guys up there looking at te kitchen. Suddenly helli came back with two beers she threw then up to Jimmy who caught them and oAses them to Greg. She went back and got two more to throw up to him. He caught then both. She jumped up and caught the railing. She pulled herself up and over the railing. She gave Jimmy a high five and I laughed.  
"Z what the he'll r laughing at?" Brian asked.  
"Jimmy is making funny faces at me." Jimmy ran off making a ton of noises. Brian Johnny and matt all laughed knowing that he was running away. Just then l's phone ran.  
"l's embalming house r we enbming or cremating your loved ones today?" I noticed she was trying to open her beer with her shoe. She hooked it in and then fell forward with a thud.  
"it's ok babe I saved the beer" she said holing it high causing us all to laugh.  
"yeah it's healing it's the deathbat maybe I'll show it to u when I see u in... Wait wheb r u coming back to LA?"  
"that's a long time Taylor" I heard her say. I looked at all the guys. They were all looking up there too.  
"yeah tell everyone I said hi." she said. There was a lot of sadness in her voice.  
"yup I love u too bye Taylor" she stood up.  
"hey r u ok?" Brian asked.  
"yeah I'm going to practice" she said with a frown. When we heard the music door closed I turned to everyone.  
"wow she really misses him" Johnny said.  
"yeah this guy is like her as a guy by what I have been told the only difference is that he is 19" Brian said.  
"does mikey know?" matt asked  
"no she's afraid to tell him. She said she's just worried about how this is gonna work out and she wants to wait to tell him. She already talked Jimmy out of telling her dad." Brian said.  
"damn she worries about all the wrong things" Johnny said.  
"she's worried about telling her dad? If I were her I'd be worried about te guy." Johnny said. We all gave him and odd look.  
"he's 19 and is touring the country. U think he's gonna be completely honest?" Johnny said. We all just stares at him.  
"rev! Get down here!" Brian said. He came down and jumped on Brian.  
"yes syn?" he asked.  
"who is tsylors band touring with?" Brian asked.  
"our best friends the used" he said.  
"problem solved. I say we have Bert well let's go with Quinn keep an eye him and if he does anything we tell mikey if he doesn't after the the end of tour let's tell her she should tell mikey"  
"so I can't bust her?" Jimmy asked.  
"no now go call Quinn and tell him to watch Taylor" Brian said.  
"ok!" Jimmy kisses Brian on the cheek and after Brian finally pushed him off he ran into the kitchen.  
"damn he really needs to quit with that crap" Brian said causing us all to laugh.  
HELLI  
I really miss Taylor. I have only known the guy for q few days but I really miss him.  
"hey r u ok?" Greg asked as I came through the door. I closed it and sighed.  
"yeah I'm fine let's start."  
"k we decided on your setlistso let's start" after about an hour franks friends called and we gave them permission to come in and just come up stairs.  
"Brian there b people comng over just send them up stairs!" I yelled afte I opened the door.  
"ok!" he yelled back. I closed the door.  
"Greg, it's time to say goodbye to the drumset" he walked over and hugged it.  
"I'll miss u!" he yelled causing us all to laugh. After a few minutes Jimmy was called downstairs.  
"so this is really it huh?" Greg asked.  
"dude I wish u could say but face it u can't" frank said.  
"yeah man I love u like a brother but u even said u can't stay" he sighed.  
"just promise me that when u guys r on ur world tour that u will come visit and u guys will stay grounded and keep contact"  
"I promise" we all high fives and then we heard Brian say "friends r here!"  
"ok send em up!" I yelled back. I heard foot steps and then two very similar looking guys came in.  
"hi I'm Alex" one said holding his hand out for me which j shook.  
"and I'm Seth" the oter one put his hand out for me to shake which I sis as well.  
"hi I'm Helena u can call me l or helli. This is Greg and of course u know frank." they shook Gregs hand and high fives frank.  
"so what's going on here?" Alex asked.  
"ok Greg is moving to Australia he is our drummer but since he's leaving I'm the drummer and we need a rhythm guitarist and a lead singer/guitarist. So who is who?" they looked at each other.  
"Alex is the better singer" Seth said.  
"Seth is the better guitarist" Alex said.  
"alright then Alex lead singer and rhythm guitarist. Seth lead guitarist. Problem solved. Let's start" I spent hours teaching them all the guitar parts and lyrics. Thy were quick learners and had them all down in that amount of time.  
"helli come here!" Brian yelled. I excuses myself and ran down stairs.  
"yeah?" I asked.  
"we r going to meet the girls for dinner. Here's some money order a pizza we will b back in about 2 hours. I want all unknown guys out by 8 is watching if I get a call at 8 saying the unknowns haven't left I'm telling ur dad about Taylor." I gave him the look.  
"can it b 9? We have to practice we have a gig in 3 days" it's Tuesday and we were in trouble.  
"8:30 and I'm serious" he said. I rolled my eyes.  
"aye aye captain gates" I said before going into the kit hen to grab a beer.  
"and no beer until I get back" I just turned and went upstairs.  
"the guys r bring the girls out for dinner no beer and Alex and Seth have to leave in an hour"  
"damn since when is Brian responsible?" frank asked.  
"I don't know. Man my back hurts" I said.  
"frank is it bleeding?" I asked lifteding my shirt up.  
"just a little no too much" I sighed putting back shirt back down.  
"alright u guys want to stay for pizza and then call it a night?" I asked. Veryonr nodded. We all went down stairs and I called in for pizza. Pepperoni for the guys cheese for me. Try had started Friday the 13th. I sat there and we all screamed wheb the doorbell rang and then laughed about it as went to get the pizza. I paid and then brought the pizza and soda into the living room for everyone. I had a half of my pizza of the three pizzas. The rest the boys ate. Right now they were argueing over who got the last slice. Seeing that it was cheese I grabbed it and ate it while thy just argued. When I was done I laughed.  
"what r u guys argueing over?" I asked. They looked down and went wide eyes seeing it was gone.  
"nothing" Alex and Seth, who I had just learned were twins, said together.  
"well it's 8:13 when r ur parents gonna b here?" I asked. Alex took out his phone and called them. They arrived at 8:30 and the boys left leaving Greg frank and I here alone.  
"so we need to celebrate or throw a party before u go Greg" just then my phone vibrated signaling that I had a text message. It was from bam.

Hey I'm in LA call if u want to hang I have cky crew Knoxville and blood hound gang with me.

"perfect let's go hang out with bam and the guys" I said.  
"in PA I don't think that's a good idea" Greg said.  
"ur right let's hang with them here." I opened my phone and called Bam  
"hello?"  
"hey can u hang tonight?"  
"I'm always willing to hang besides all everyone is doing is sitting around drinking" I heard protests in the backround.  
"alright can u come get us I'll text u the address" after agreeing and hanging up I sent him the address.  
"alright let's clean up and get ready he will be here in 15" I said grabbing the pizza boxes. After a few minutes we were done I ran upstairs and changed. I was now wearing a nice black button down shirt with a neon green tie and the same jeans I had before. When Jimmy packs for a night he just throws what ever he can find into a bag. I grabbed a black beanie and added a few belts. One of which I stole from Brian but he won't be mad about it. I finally grabbed my phone and ran downstairs.  
"k ready?" I asked. They nodded.  
"well just a question we r going with bam. That means skateboarding so can u with ur back?" Greg asked. I shrugged but I did hope they were at the beach by the skatepark. Just then the doorbell rang. I grabbed the nite frank had written and tape and opened the door.  
"what's up" he said.  
"not much give me a sec" I taped the note on the door so that u could clearly see it then decided against it.  
"hey guys out I need to lock the door" I said to frank and Greg.  
"how r u gonna get out?" frank asked I pointed to the tree. He shook his head but listened. I closes the door and locked it taping the note on the inside so when u opened it it would rip. I ran upstairs to the guest bedroom and opened the window. I climbed out onto the ledge and closed the window.  
"that tree is a little too far away" Greg said.  
"who said I was gonna use the tree?" I asked. I jumped and hit the ground rolling.  
"I'm good!" I yelled laying on the ground.  
"now come help me up" Greg frank and bam ran over and helped me up.  
"alright we can go now." after a 15 minute drive we were at the beach.  
"now u know this isn't LA right?" I asked. Bam shrugged as he got out.  
"u have extra boards right?" I asked.  
"of course" we all went down to the beach where there was a fire.  
"who is this?" someone asked.  
"helli u must b Jared." I said. He nodded.  
"now hold on." I turned and grabbed novaks beer.  
"ok u can't keep stealing my beer u have to give me something" I turned and raises my eyerow at him.  
"good luck with that" I sat down on dunns lap.  
"why me?" he asked.  
"some how I see u as the less harmful one" everyone laughed at that.  
"so why did u go straight for the beer?" bam asked.  
"I have only had a sip Jimmy drank the beer I snuck and almost died over and I couldn't have one yesterday becUse of my tattoo and piercing"  
"where?" novak asked.  
"calm yourself I got my lip pierced and I have a tattoo on the inside of my lip"  
"of what?" dico asked.  
"fiction for Jimmy of course"  
"ah now why r u sitting so funny?" dunn asked. The wrap was making it hard for me to sit normal.  
"my other tattoo"  
"why would th-"  
"I got it yesterday and it wouldn't stop bleeding it's probably still bleeding"  
"do u want to go check?" frank asked.  
"I probably should but I can't do it alone"  
"I'll go with u" novak said.  
"u try to hard and inactually need to" I said.  
"was that a yes?" novak asked again.  
"no u have a better change on being in a relationship with rake" everyone laughed at that.  
"I was just trying to be nice"  
"yeah and b a perv. That is something I do from timeyto time but when I do I'm joking" I stood up.  
"where I there a bathroom and does anyone have a knife or scissors?" I asked.  
"uh bathroom mcdonalds over there and I don't have a knife" ban said. No one had one.  
"great well I'll be back." I walked up to the mcdonalds and went into the bathroom after asking if they had scissors. I cut the wrap off and looked at my back in the mirror. The tattoo was amazing. It was beautiful. After putting my shirt back on and disposing of the wrap I decided to get a large chocolate milkshake while I was here. So I did and then j walked back to the beach.  
"u brought me a milkshake?" bam asked.  
"fuck off margera this is mine." my back wasn't bleed ing I could tell thank god it might be done.  
"so when do we get to see this tattoo of yours?" bam asked. I sat on his lap and pulled my lip down to show him.  
"I meant the other one but that's actually pretty cool" I sighed standing.  
"alright no funny buisness got it?" they all nodded. Inwalked towards the water and took my shirt off so they could see it.  
"damn!" someone said. I imediately put my shirt back on and walked back to them.  
"happy?" I asked. There were yeahs and uh huhs from everyone.  
"ok now I just completely blew off someone who has been being nice to me for a week now so I thought when u asked ne if I wanted to hang out we were going to do something fun. I know u might have forgotten what that is since u r married and old now but u never know" all the guys were laughing at tha fact that I called him old.  
"I have news for all of u. Ur old too." I skipped away.  
"frank! Greg! To the secret spot!" I took off towards the boardwalk. We made it to the rocks a good 100 yards away from everyone and started searching.  
"what r we looking for?" Greg asked.  
"the guys keep a stash of Jack and vodka down here." after fifteen minutes of searching I was ready to give up.  
"JACKPOT! more like Jack daniels!" Greg said. I laughed and skipped over to him. I could see it but I was under a huge rock.  
"of course help us frank" after some pushing we were finally able to more the rock.  
"grab what ever u can carry!" I said. I imediately went for the Jack and grey goose. I had two bottles in one hand( a Jack and a goose) and another Jack in the other hand. The guys had the same except Greg and frank didn't like Jack as much as vodka so they grabbed some of the smirnoff from the spot.  
"alright put the rock back and we can go." we put the rock back and grabbed out loot. I opened the Jack and started drinking it.  
"oh were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz!" Greg started to sing. Frank and I looked at him before linking all three of our arms and singing with him. Some how we had downed 2 bottles of smirnoff and a bottle of Jack between the three of us by the tine we got back.  
"what's wit- where did that cone from?" dunn asked. We all skipped towards the fire and me being the klutz I am sent my nearly empty bottle of Jack into the fire.  
"oh pretty!" I said sitting down in front of it.  
"what about the wizard!" Greg said.  
"he can wait I need to feed the pyromaniac side of me." I said. We all sat there joking and drinking until I got a call.  
"hello thank u for calling the house of the devil this is his secretary speaking how may we burn u?" I answer.  
"l get your ass back to my house now! This is not funny! Ur dad wants u home! I had to cover for u and say u were sleeping. Michelle is worked I am worried all the guys r here with their girls and u just disappe-"  
"now that odd I left a note haner"  
"note? What note?" he asked.  
"it's on the inside of the door" I heard walking and the a paper move.  
"it was in the front room"  
"well then it must have moved" Greg and frank snickered.  
"SHUT UP AND DRINK YOUR GOOSE!" I said causing all three of us to laugh. Everyone around us were just shaking their heads.  
"goose? Helli where r u exactly?"  
"with cky crew"  
"in Pennsylvania?"  
"pfft of course not!"  
"well u need to go home now"  
"ok bye" I hung up before he could say anything.  
"alrighty then down it or burn it we have to go" I said to Greg a d frank. We each grabbed a bottle. I had Jack Greg had goose abd frank had smirnoff. We clicnked bottles and downed the full bottles. The boys broke before I did and I almost finished the bottle.  
"burn it" we threw all the empty bottles into the fire. I sat there for a second looking at the moon over the ocean and then gasped.  
"I got another song! Greg write this last one with us before u go. Please?" I asked.  
"alright last one"  
"what happened to going hone?" bam asked.  
"let's start walking"  
"oh no u don't they will kill me If I let u walk come on I'll drive all of u" bamm said.  
"no u won't give me the keys u have had too much to drink" dunn said.  
"u were drinkin too"  
"not as much as u" after much argueing dunn finally dropped me off at brians house I ran up and this time I didn't run into the door I ran into the wall so it is all good.  
"I'm ok!" I called out before I beard laughing as the car drove away.  
"hey I'm back sorry gates" I said walking through the door.  
"it's cool just don't do it again."  
"awe man for a second I thought gates was gonna go legit parental on u" Jimmy said.  
"shut it and give me some water so I don't have a monster hang over at school tomorrow" I sat on the floor and someone threw a water to me.  
"what did u have to drink?" matt asked.  
"a few beers a lot of Jack some grey goose some smirnoff some random stuff so I really can't feel anything right now"  
"let me check ur back then" I stood and walked over to Brian. He looked down my shirt in the back.  
"it's not as bad as before it's bleeding a little but nit enough that it matters"  
"what Happened to her back?" Michelle asked.  
"oh u didn't tell the girls?" I asked.  
"no figured they would like to see it" matt said. I sighed.  
"that's all everyone has wanted to see the last few days can I go change first there's beer on these And the smell like sweat salt water and blood" the guys all laughed while the girls made an eww face.  
"if u want a shower go ahead it's only 9:45" Brian said. I ran upstairs so fast u would have thought my life depended on it. After my nice long shower and clean clothes I remembered something.  
"I'll b down in a minute I need to go finish a song first" I went into the music room and started writing. I fixed what I didn't know and everything in about half an hour before going down stairs.  
"what song is that?" Johnny asked.  
"untitled as of now it's gregs last song"  
"so can we see it?" leana asked. She is exactly like Jimmy.  
"alright" I stood in front of the tv and lifted my shirt over my head from my back so they coukd see it.  
"when did that happen?"  
"two days ago I have offically become part of the avenged family"  
"u were always part of the avenged family" Val said as I put my shirt back on.  
"well now it's offical offical and I really needed water." I laid down on the floor where I was standing.  
"is that ur favorite part of the floor?" zacky asked.  
"no I'm tired and I'm enjoy the sleep while I can. Starting in 2 weeks I'll b at school until 11:30 and I'll need to be back at 6 I'll b living at school apparently the musical is worse" I could tell they were all staring at me.  
"so what's new everyone?"I said looking up at them.  
"not much u?" Jimmy responded.  
"just laying here hey Jimmy?" he looked at me.  
"come here" he stood next to me.  
"k now help me up please" he rolled his eyes but did as told. I pulled out my phone and texted the guys that the song was done. They wanted to here it and I said tomorrow.  
"u need to do less" Johnny said. I looked at him funny.  
"ur not gonna be able to handle the band and drama and all of your school classes. Wheb I went touring for the first time I left school didn't keep doing the work" Johnny said.  
"well then I have one he'll of a fight ahead if me and I guarantee I'm not going down without one." I sat down on the arm of the couch by zacky.  
"why r u guys so boring? I need to do something I can't just sit around"  
"ok let's go!" Jimmy grabbed my arm and pulled me out to his car.  
"where r we going Jimmy?" I asked. More like slurred the alcohol was really setling in now.  
"we r going to get ice cream of course" he said. Leana was right behind us and got into the passenger seat since I was in the back.


	24. Lies

I woke up to a pounding headache.  
"well look whose up" I opened my eyes and then closes them from the light.  
"zacky?" I asked.  
"yeah I crashes at gates place last night u need to get up for school" I sighed before getting up"  
"zacky I want French toast"  
"we have waffl-"  
"NO I DO NOT WANT WAFFLES! they scare ne" I said the last part just above a whisper. He just laughed.  
"man u and Jimmy do get along great. Fine get ready and I'll make some French toast" I kissed him on the cheek.  
"thx zacky" he left while I got dressed. I changed into a back spaghetti strap top with black fishnet hoodie over it, red skinny jeans, and my black converse. I grabbed my school bag abd walked downstairs.  
"so she did wake up" I heard Brian say from the kitchen.  
"shove it gates I'm tires and hung over. The sad thing is I still want to bring a bottle of Jack to school" zacky and Brian laughed.  
"u know what I'm done beingthe good kid in school" they stopped laughing.  
"done do something stupid"  
"no part of the high school experience is to be to the principals office at least once so I think today is that day" I texted frank ang Greg the plan. See anytime the teacher called franks name Greg would respond, anytime a teacher called gregs name I would respond, and anytime a teacher called my name frank would respond.  
"alrighty well then here. Eat. U needto go to school"  
"thx chef zacky" Brian laughed. Zacky handed us each a plate and we went into the living room and watched some scary movie before I had to go.  
"alrighty would h like flashy or loud?" Brian asked as zacky and him held up their keys.  
"I love loud but something tells me flashy will some how be more subtle. But I cant be worse than the midget in the camaro" they laughed before we walked out to zackys BMW. I was five minutes early and joy everyone was where they were dropping me off. Either there is an awesome rumor that these guys or my uncles or someone spotted them onthe way here. I got out from the driver side door and looked through the driver side window.  
"who is picking me up? Dad texted me saying he had studio time today"  
"well zacky and I are going in for some demos so k can't really tell u anything oterthan Johnny is going out with Lacey tonight and Jimmy is supposed to be laying down some demos too. Sorry mini way" Brian said.  
"it's cool" I looked up and everyone was taking pictures and looking at us.  
"screw this I'm tired of this bull shit. If this keeps going on j want to be home schooled. I was completely against it but now I think I need it." I said through the window. The guys looked out brians window and saw everyone.  
"shit we're sorry L" zacky said.  
"it's cool but I'm one more thing away from telli-" then I remebered.  
"they already know" I said. I remembered Brian told the. Who he was at play practice. Hell just broke loose. I stood up straight and looked at everyone.  
"don't u have something better to do then meddle in other peoples lives!" I yelled at them. Most of them turned and went back to their own buisness.  
"wait what did u say before u yelled at then?" zacky asked.  
"they already know. Someone sent a rumor around saying that Brian was my uncle no one has recognized my dad or other uncles yet so they think I'm serious. First I'm seen with j and j now b and z all they need is m and everythig adds up. They know that I'm relates to famous people they just don't know WHICH famous person it is but I guarentee they assume it's Brian. Fuck I'm screwed" I said hanging my head.  
"sorry hey how about we skip out and come pick u up from pe for lunch?" Brian asked.  
"sure we r running the mile today so anything to get out of that" thy laughed.  
"well then I guess u can go" I high fives both of them and then started walking to the gates.  
"L!" I turned and Brian was holding Jimmys jacket out of the window.  
"thx gates!" I said grabbing it.  
"oh yeah one more thing" he said grabbing my arm.  
"tonight if u stay with matt or who ever no more skipping out and going with the CKY crew go it?" Brian said.  
"ok" I shook off the creep vibe I was getting from BRian abs headed to class.  
BRIAN  
"Y r u so worried about her?" zacky asked.  
"dude the CKY guys r great guys when they r with people their own age. She even gets the perv vibe from Novak. Frank and Greg told me he won't stop hitting on her and he's a druggie I don't want to do any interventions or find her drugged and raped one day."  
"I hear that. Do u think she's gonna totally flip on someone today because thy say something about us?" he asked. I laughed.  
"she won't make it past first hour"  
HELENA  
I walked into class and nodded to frank and Greg signalling that our plan had started.  
"well good morning Helena" the teacher said.  
"good morning teacher" frank said.  
"frank good morning" she said confused.  
"abd good morning to you too" Greg said.  
"Greg good morning" I smiles.  
"good morning" I said.  
"alrighty Helena can u please take your seat?"  
"I am in my seat" frank said.  
"frank i wasn't talking to u I know u r in your seat"  
"good I thought I did something wrong" Greg said.  
"Greg what r u talking about?"  
"nothing I am going to my seat" I said.  
"Helena since ur up can u please get everyones homework?" frank got up and started collecting homework.  
"feank did u want to help?"  
"sure" Greg said.  
"Greg I think two volunteers is enough"  
"alrighty then I'll just stay here" I said.  
"Helena since u feel like talking can u explain what your research paper is on?"  
"sure I did mine on Gerard way he's an inspiration to many and he got through some tough barriers in his life to get where he is today" frank said.  
"ok frank thanks for sharing your topic"  
"your welcome" Greg said. The entire class was in a fit of giggles now and the teacher was done.  
"get office now!" I got up and started walking out the door.  
"Helena where r u going?"  
"no where but my seat" frank said.  
"FRANK HELENA AND GREG TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" the three of us laughed and grabbed our stuff as I was walking out the door I heard the chick in the front say" see she is related to Jimmy not Brian" I turned and slammed my hands on her desk. Everyone in the room was silent.  
"Brian Jimmy Johnny matt and zacky are my friends I am blood related to none of them get your facts straight before u spread rumors. The day everyone say Jimmy and Johnny they were bringing me to school from Johnnys house where jimy and I had slept after we got back from hanging with th CKY crew and jess and ville. When u saw Brian" I said the last part to the girl next to her.  
"he was picking me up to bring ne to be maze an offical part of the a7x family. Something u will never know what it feels like because u won't stop spresdig rumors!" I took my jacket off.  
"when u have the tattoo from the same guy that gave everyone else theirs and h got it with one of them then u can think about it. DONT SPREAD RUMORS ABOUT OTHER PEOPLES LIVES BECAUSE U DONT HAVE ONE!" and with that I turned and left making sure she could see my death at tattoo.  
"that was a little harsh helli" frank said.  
"oh well now to the principals office!" we looked arms and skipped singing the wizard of oz again. When we got there we were told to sit down and wait. We wait all through first and second and 10 minutes into third hour. Finally frank was called in. Then he left and Greg went in. Then greg left and I went in.  
"ah miss way" she said motioning towards a chair by her desk. I sat down and she looked up at ne.  
"now other than ur little joke with your friends it seems u had a little outburst in class. Care to explain?" she asked.  
"sure see the girls had been starting rumors. One of them being that I am sleeping with my engaged friend who Is the guitarist from a band and she said I was related to the drummer if said band so I just felt it was right to straighten out the facts. I didn't meant to raise my voice or make it seem threatening I was just telling her the truth"  
"ah well don't let it happen again. I'll let everything slide this time but if u wish to remain unbothered by the students I feel that u should just not retaliate."  
"everyone already knows ma am. It's too late may I please go to class now?" I asked she nodded and I left for class where I met frank and Greg.  
"did u get detention?" they asked when I sat down.  
"no but I did get the sympathy from discovery." we paid attetion after that and about 5 minutes before class rang I got a text from Brian.  
"now or wait until next hour?" he asked.  
"wait 10 minutes" the bell rang about a minute later and I went into the gym. Iold my teacher and she said to just sit onthe bleachers then.  
"I'm coming in right now" brian and zacky appeared in the door way with the slip saying I could leave.  
"thanks guys" I said walking over to them. We passes through the guys sitting in the hall waiting to be excused to the track. Frank and Greg were there.  
" no pain right? I asked.  
"never" they said as they high fives me.  
"I'm going for lunch think of some song ideas while ur running we have a show in 2 days" I said walking out the door to zackys car.  
"the girls cane with us we just ran in to get you." I got in the back seat and started talking to Gena and Michelle. These girls were awesome. I hate the fact that people completely trash then because they r married to the guys they have a crush on. News flash TOO DAMN BAD! AND FOR HELF OF U THEY R LIKE TWICE UR AGE!  
"so where do u guys want to go?" zacky asked.  
"anywhere I can get vegitarian food"  
"any other requests ladies?" Brian asked.  
"nope"Gena and Michelle said together. We all talked before we arrived at same fancy restaurant in downtown.  
"I don't think we r dressed to b here" I said.  
"who cares" Brian and zacky said together. I guess I haven't developed the avenged family telethepy. We went in and ordered talking after that.  
"so helli how's school going?" zacky asked.  
"it's school" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"she has a point" Brian said.  
"yeah it's getting super boring except for after school. I'm thinking of switching into stage craft second semester so I could help build the sets and everything"  
"sounds fun" Michelle said.  
"oh it is except when we do make up and costume design after the play then it's boring" thy laughed at this.  
"awesome so where is ur show saturday?" zacky asked.  
"house party somewhere I don't know right now but I knows it's at Alex and Seths friends house"  
"well b careful"  
"yeah that reminded me of something" I said realizing a huge problem we had.  
"what?" Gena asked.  
"what are we gonna play on?" I put my head on the table. My phone rang just then.  
"hello?"  
"hey uh I'm not coming to school tomorrow so j figured I'd tell u now. I'm leaving my drumset with u guys ok?" Greg said.  
"thx man I totally forgot about what we were gonna play on Saturday." he laughed.  
"dint make fun of me. I wasn't thinkin now we just need amps and mikes. Alex and seth have their own guitars. Uh I need to ask frank."  
"he has a bass he said."  
"thx so Amps and mikes meet me at the music store after play practice"  
"ok"  
"wait I'll see u in 5th hour"  
"no dad is pickin me up now for some family time but I will go with u guys for tht"  
"all right see u then."  
"well u couod have just asked ya know" Brian said.  
"yeah but if we go touring we can't just take your shit and go we need shit of our own" they all laughed at my words n  
"well in that case would u like someone to accompany u to the store?" zacky.  
"no because then Brian will pish me put of the way and put his credit card down. That's a big no to me we want to pay fornit on our own" the girls laughed.  
"hey if someone is willing to pay let them. Just get used to being in the famous family." Brian said.  
"fuck you" I said quickly before taking his beer.  
"hey you have to go back to school" zacky said sternly.  
"well I dint HAVE to" I said in a duh tone.  
"u do cause I don't want to have to deal with your dad" Brian said. We all finished and they drove me back I made it as the bell to leave lunch rang. I met the guys and we went to the last two classes. After play practice we walked to the music store down the street.  
"ok we need mikes, amps, and a bass right?" I asked.  
"yeah mine uh ... Had a tragic ending." frank said. Greg and I just looked at him seriously before busting out laughing.  
"what did u do?" I asked walking over to the wall of basses.  
"I dropped it" I gave him w look.  
"down the stairs" he added. Greg and I laughed.  
"call Seth and Alex ask them to come over here and help us pick stuff out. We r gonna need drum mikes too just to add and I broke all my drumsticks so let's get new ones and how about this one!" I said the last part excitedly. I pointed to a neon pink with black splatter four string bass guitar.  
"nice but I like that one" I looked at the one he was pointing at.  
"really?" it was a Pete went replica.  
"no I like that one though" it was plain white with black pinstripes. Almost like brians guitar.  
"how much is it?" I asked. He went and looked at it.  
"259 with tax" I nodded.  
"not bad. Grab it and Greg come help ke get some mikes and wires. Frank bring that to the front tell them we r going to bring a few more things up. After that come help us pick out mikes and amps" he nodded going to the front while greg and I went to the drum area. Greg also called Seth and Alex and they were on their way.  
"u really didn't want us to come!" I heard someone yell. I was tackled to the ground by Jimmy.  
"get off of me bean pole I'm in the middle of a band meeting thing!" he laughed.  
"now I would love to help u with that but I can't" Johnny said.  
"shut it short shit! I'm serious Jimmy off or I'll beat u!" he sighed and got up helping me up as well.  
"so what r u guys getting?" matt asked. All te guys were here.  
"uh stuff now shh Greg and I r debating on mikes for the drum set" I turned back to Greg and started discussing our choices. Meanwhile Jimmy had other ideas and threw some stuff at me. I caught all the boxes.  
"what is this?" I asked.  
"mikes duh!" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"thx Jimmy but we r trying to go cheap and as good as possible not top of the line"  
"best price and good quality problem solved" he said taping the box. I looked to Greg. He nodded.  
"thx Jimmy. Now I usually love help but I would like to do this on my own please" the guys just laughed and scattered going to look at their own instruments. Alex and Seth walked in then. We went to the Amps and speakers area and picked out a few after zacky, Brian, and Johnny pointed them out. I gave in and let them help and within seconds they were gone.  
"where did they go?" I asked. Soon matt was back wiu a few mikes in his hands. Brian had sone effects pedals and wires. Zacky brought a list of amps to get. Johnny brought back sone special bass strings and sone wires. Jimmy brought over a ton of drumsticks and a snare.  
"ok hold on a sec when I said u could help I meant HELP not just hand stuff over we r on a budget" they all looked at each other and laughed.  
"screw budget were paying" Brian said.  
"no ur not" I said taking a step towRds him. He took a step towards me.  
"what r YOU gonna do about it?" he asked with a smirk.  
"u do know I know all of ur phone numbers and addresses right?" they all frowned.  
"u wouldn't" zCky said. My phone was out in seconds with Twitter open.  
"wanna bet?" I asked thumps ready.  
"fine what's ur budget?" matt asked.  
"2 grand we have 250 for a new four string, the mike make it total out at a grand so far plus new drum sticks for me so 11 hundred" they all stared at me wide eyed.  
"ur not gonna be able to do this on a two grand budget helli. Ur gonna need that for the amps alone maybe even more" zacky said.  
"yeah and the mikes and everything even if u got the cheapest u still would use a grand for them. It's just too much hello" matt said.  
"just let us spot u the money and u can pay us back later" Johnny said. I chewed on my lip rings. Do I tell them the truth ot lie? I asked myself.  
"what r u hiding?" Brian asked looking at me with narrowed eyes.  
"what r u talking about?" I asked.  
"u chew on ur lip ring when ur nervous. U do it alot more than u think" he said. The guys gave him WTF looks.  
"nothing"

"not ur lying what r u hiding?" he asked again. Now or never.


	25. Budget Bull Shit

"fine" I said holding my hands up.  
"fine what?" matt asked looking st me.  
"our budget isn't two grand" I said.  
"how much is it?" Johnny asked.  
"uh however much is in the bank" I pulled out my phone and took the back off pulling out my credit card.  
"why do u have that? Is that ur dads? Did u steal it fro-" I cut Jimmy off.  
"no it's not I didn't steal it. I have had this for 6 years. Kyle helped me open the account and he was in to some deep shit at the time. He would deposit money into a savings account every week with a 6.4% interest rate compounded semi annually. There's enough money on this card for me to do alot of things. I was just trying to do two grand because I figured that would leave us enough for transportation. I honestly have no clue EXACTLY how much is on here" i said.  
"well then how much do u think is on there?" zacky asked.  
"hold on and I can tell u" I called the credit card company to check the balance. When j heard the amount I drop went wide eyed and nearly dropped the phone.  
"how much?" Matt asked.  
"too much"  
"how much?" Johnny asked.  
"like enough for me to do what he wanted me to do with it"  
"what did he want u to do with it?" Brian asked.  
"go to harvard for law or UCLA for drama and live in NYC for my lifetime."  
"how much!" they all said even frank Greg Alex and Seth who were around me yelled it.  
"227 K" they were all shocked.  
"what did he do for a living?" Brian practically yelled.  
"well I never said I was in with the right crowd"  
"don't avoid the question" Seth and Alex said in sync.  
"damn freaky twin thing. He is the son of a drug lord..." I mumbled the last part.  
"what!" Jimmy Brian and zacky yelled.  
"damn you guitar plays with sensitive hearing!" I said.  
"whatever answer the question helli" frank said.  
"He was the Son if a drug lord. I didn't know when I first net him but he told me a week before I left Arizona to come to LA."  
"well then we can just spend this all and have absolutly no guilt about it!" Jimmy said. He grabbed all the mikes the snare and the drumsticks and walked to the register.  
"was he dropped on his head as a child?" frank asked.  
"it's never that simple kid" Brian said.  
4 HOURS LATER  
"alright everything is tuned and ready to go" I said walking downstairs. We were all at brians house right now since he said we coukd keep our stuff here. Tomorrow I am goin out to get a truck or van and a trailer.  
"alright and someone called Helli" Jimmy said from the couch holding up my phone.  
"oh no! It was Taylor" I sighed. I wish I coukd see him more often.  
"yeah and Alex Seth frank and Greg ur parents all called they want u home" everyones parents had brians number since we r always here.  
"alright we can give you guys a ride home" Alex said to Greg and frank.  
"yeah bye helli see u tomorrow" I waved as they all walked out the door I closed the door and ran back jumping over the the couch grabbing my phone in the process and landing on my back. I imediately started texting taylor knowing he was either asleep or EXTREMELY tired and not wanting to talk.  
"well I don't think she wants to talk to him at all" zacky said. I flipped him off texting with one hand.  
"u know I think u guys know how I feel" they all nodded as I stood up still texting but looking at each of their faces.  
"she's such a teenager" matt said.  
"well normally I would have some smartass reply but my brain died about an hour ago" I said walking into the kitchen.  
"anyone want a drink?" I heard four beers and a rockstar. I grabbed two rockstars and four beers. I gave one rockstar to Brian and passed the beers around. Then u remebered what Taylor told me as I sat down.  
"so since u guys r practically stalking Taylor I was just wondering what was goin on?" I asked. They all looked at Brian.  
"gates?" I asked.  
"he's a 19 year old in a bad touringte country. For all u know he has a different girl every night" he said.  
"well as u know I'm sure trust is important in that kind of relationship" agreements went around as they thought it through.  
"well I don't TRUST him so I had a reason to worry" I shook my head.  
"whatever r u excited foe your first show?" Jimmy asked.  
"yes Jimmy and it wouldn't have happened without u" he smiled and started crying.  
"really?" matt asked.  
"nope" Jimmy said sitting up straight and stopping his fake crying.  
"yea" I said whm Jimmy said no. They guys all looked at ne.  
"how so?" Jimmy said looking like some kind of psychologist.  
"Jimmy I can't rake u serious whm u look at me like that" I said. He sighed before getting up and going upstairs.  
"r u sure he's a guy? Because he seems to be PMSing" I said causing them all to laugh and Jimmy to cone barelling down the stairs.  
"hey o am a guy and I can prove it!" the guys all dove at him.  
"no Jimmy she was just kidding" matt yelled. I gave them all confused looks.  
"don't ask he's already had like 6 beers today plus that one so he's drunk and can't think straight."  
"don't forget the JD" zacky said. I rolled my eyes and laid down across the couch. Taylor and I have been texting during this entire time period.  
"what does he mean see u tonight?" Brian asked.  
"song referance u idiot. None the leas to ONE OF YOUR SONGS!" I snapped because of his suggesive tone.  
"damn calm down and sorry technically it's a different song title so I was confused." Brian replied. I rolled my eyes and got up.  
"I'm going to practice before I go to bed if u need me call my phone that way I might actually b paying attention to it." I ran up the stairs to the band room and picked up my new drumsticks and started practicing. After awhile I was done and moved to jimmy's drumset and played some avenged songs.  
"BED TIME" Jimmy sang loudly coming into the room. I sighed and nodded. I put everything away and went to brians guest room. I laid on the bed staring st the ceiling.  
"r u ok miniway?" he asked.  
"I don't know" he sat down on the bed.  
"what's wrong?" he asked.  
"I miss Taylor"  
"that's not the only thing bothering you" he said. I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"uncle Jimmy do u ever get those feelings where u know something is gonna happen and then it happens and u want to yell I knew it but it's really a bad thing?" I asked.  
"yeah"  
"I'm getting one of those feelings and it's telling me to call my dad and ask him of there's something I haven't been told yet" Jimmy looked at ne. It was almost as if he knew.  
"well maybe it's time u did call" he said handing me my phone. I must have left it in the music room.  
"do u know?" I asked.  
"even I I did I can't be the one to answer that question mini way. But just so u know I don't and I am getting a feeling that not even he knows and he will find out at the same time as u" I nodded an dialed his number.  
"I'll wait in the hall" I nodded as he silently exited and closed the door.  
"hey sweetheart how r u?" he was in Chicago right now no idea why really.  
"ok but iv-"  
"sorry hold that thought I have to take his call"  
"ok" he switched over the call. After five minute I got bored so I started drawing.  
"I'm back" something happened I could tell by the tone in his voice. I put down my drawing of Jimmy and his drums and grabbed my phone.  
"dad what's wrong?" I aske.  
"I don't want to tell u over the phone" he said.  
"dad if u prolong it it just makes it worse" I heard him sigh.  
"I'll b back in California in two days. Tomorrow I need u to go get some blood work done and bring it to the family doctor ok?" he asked.  
"wait, why?" I asked.  
"I don't want to tell you ov-"  
"dad! Just tell me!" he sighed and there was a few moments of silence.  
"that was the homeworkers assigned to u"  
"and?" I asked getting frustrated.  
"they don't think I'm your dad. Apparently there is a girl that crosses paths with u and u were given to the wrong home as a young child and since then u have been living under a different name" I was speechless.  
"what's happens if I'm not?" I asked. He didn't answer.  
"what r u gonna do just get rid of ne because I'm not ur daughter?" I yelled.  
"helli I wo-"  
"how donu know that's even my name! For all u know my name is Andrea or Missy or amorelle! Now I don't even know who I am anymore!" I started crying then.  
"fine then I promise that nothing will happen to u. U will stay within our family, extended or not. "  
"r u sure seems like it took u a long time to answer that one!" with that I hung up and threw my phone across the room hearing it crack and smash to the ground. Jimmy came in as the phone hit the wall.  
"hey what happened?" he asked giving me a hug and trying to calm me down.  
"the home wrecker called mikey and said I might not be his kid and when I asked him what would happen if I wasn't his kid he didn't answer meaning he would get rid of me" I cried.  
"l just because he didn't answer doesn't mean that he wouldn't keep u. I know this is gonna be hard and I'm sorry how about tomorrow after school u come hang with leana and me k?" he asked.  
"yeah but I need to go get blood work done so they can figure out if i am his kid."  
"ok just go to sleep" he said but I started another round of tears.  
"Jimmy I don't want to this is too hard I can't handle it anymore. School I need a job and the band and now I could b getting sent back to the home! It just too much for one person to handle!"  
JIMMY  
I looked at her crying. I sighed.  
"then there's only one option" I said. She looke at me waiting for the answer.  
"that is for u to decide what is important in life and drop everything else." when I said that her face dropped even more.  
"l I can't say I've been in the same situation and I can't say that I know what to drop but I can say that somethings r more important than others and for now the only thing u can do is th-" she fell asleep on my shoulder. I laid her down and covered her before going downstairs.  
"what the he'll just happened?" matt yelled. I quickly shushed him.  
"they think that she isn't really mikey kid" I said quietly. They all gave me odd looks. I sighed this was gonna be a long night"  
THE NEXT DAY  
HELENA  
I woke up to some blasting music, specifically guitar solos, in my room. I sat up and Brian and zacky were sitting there, guitars in hand, smiling. I gave them an emotionless look and got up. I walked out of the room into brian and michelles room and grabbed some of his belts and his sleeveless hoodie. I walked back into the room and grabbed my black skinny jeans and went into the bathroom to change. I came out grabbed my shoes, my bag, my iPod, and my phone and went downstairs.  
"r u ok?" I heard zacky ask. I just grunted in responce. I looked at the clock.  
"I need to go" Brian nodded kissing Michelle goodbye and saying goodbye to zacky and Gena. I waved and followed him out to his motorcycle.  
"what happened?" he asked.  
"can u please just bring me to school?" I asked putting my headphones in and blasting my playlist labeled as "depression to a max" and of course the first song is creep by radiohead. I watched as the scenery flew by. I felt like my life was offically over. What happens if the results come back as negative? Positive?  
"helli?" I looked up we were at school. I got off brians bike abd started straightening my clothes out.  
"helli I re-"  
"my name is l"  
"l I really am sorry. This I one of those things that u should just do and deal with. It's a brick for a foundation. That's what makes people successful. They use the bricks other people throw at them in life to make a strong foundation. I'm not saying u should just forget about but um saying that in the end it would end up so much better if u just didn't over think it and let it get to you" I nodded and hugged him goodbye.  
"remeber Jimmy and leana r picking u up" he yelled after I got to the gate. I waved and then went to class.  
AFTER PLAY PRACTICE  
I sucked at practice today and I totally forgot our setlist. So today was not a good day. Frank and Greg were freaking out. I knew that Saturday morning I was going to say goodbye to Greg. I really didn't want him to leave but who knows. Righ now I was walking out to find Jimmy and leanas car. I saw it and ran over. I quickly sat in the back.  
"hey kiddo how was school?" Jimmy asked. I just grunted.  
"well leana has a doctors appointment so we r going to do your doctors thing right now and then we r gonna meet leana somewhere" well good thing I hadn't eaten to drank anything in the last 12 plus hours. He just sighed and turned back to drive. The ride was quiet and when we got to the doctor I went to get out but Jimmy locked the doors.  
"I want u to know tht no matter what happens the guys and I will ALWAYS be there for you. I don't want I to worry about anything ok?" he said. I just nodded and he got out and walked inside forgetting to unlock the doors. I sat back locking at my phones timer seeing how long it would take him to remember. After about six minutes he popped his head out the door and unlocked the car with a smile. I just shook my head and went inside.  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
Jimmy and leana decided I needed a fun day so we went and hung out with some if his friends from HB. Like the berrys and some famous people. After that I went back to his house and just crashed. I was so tired from lack of sleep last night. I woke up and Jimmy drive me to gregs house. Frank was already there saying goodbye.  
"we will never forget u man" I heard frank say to Greg as I got to them. I jumped on Greg.  
"I love u man never stop playing cause u rule" he laughed at this is and I stood.  
"I won't. I'm glad I made friends like u guys while I was here. I hope I make more in Australia"  
"so do we now it's time to go" gregs dad said walking over with his mom.  
"alright bye guys" we all hugged.  
"before u go say something important that means alot to our friendship" I said as we left the hug.  
"Sum 41"  
"the days we have all been friends. I'll miss u Greg. " I said.  
"yeah bye man" frank said. Greg finally got in the car and we watched as his parents pulled out. Greg and I chased the car as far as we could and then stopped waving.  
"Sum 41 the next band to rule the world"frank and I said together smiling.

**I didnt know that so many people liked this story but thank you everyone. I am sorry for all the misspellings and such, I havent had time to edit yet. Once again thank you everyone and this story is 40 chapters long and there is a sequel :) I will post everything within the next few days hopefully but only if I get comments soon. 5 and I will post everything up to the sequel, 7 and I will post the first chapter of the sequel :D**


End file.
